The Major's Pet
by OCDJen
Summary: In a world of violence where humans are food and pets, can a special pet become the love of a certain Major? Written for Ealasaid77 birthday. Human/Vamp, DARK FIC!
1. Chapter 1

_**AN/** Hi all! This little beauty is written for my fic wife, Easaid77 for her birthday and I wanted to share it with you guys too!_

_This is completely different to anything I have ever written before, so if your not 18 or old enough to buy porn, click the red X now. _

_A massive, MASSIVE thank you to dtav, who was amazing and preread / beta'd my dark little fic for Amy's birthday. Love to my girl. _

_I hope you guys enjoy my very first attempt at writing something dark, I still can't believe I wrote this, hehe. _

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMY!  
_

* * *

_**EPOV**_

The sound of whimpers and sniffles slowly started to filter into my ears. Opening my eyes slowly, I expected to see light but instead saw darkness. The whimpers and sniffles continued to grow and get louder as more and more people woke up and realised where they were. _Where the hell were we? How many of us were in this room? _Pushing myself up off the cold, damp floor until I was sitting up, the pain in my head got worse. Rubbing my temples, I felt the slow, damp trickle of blood run down my face. _Just what the fuck had happened?_

The sound of a door slamming shut made a few people jump and cry out even louder. Footsteps crossed the floor. At least three people were walking across the room. The fear to even attempt to move, to tackle whom ever it was to the floor to get out of here, was just too great. The darkness didn't scare me, the sounds of the whimpers and cries didn't even scare me. What did was the growing fear that whatever was coming, was not going to be good.

"When the order is given you will stand and face front. Your shoulders will be square and you will not attempt any form of contact with anyone else." The female's voice was fearsome and strong, and demanding that we did as we were told.

The lighting came on, low enough that you could see, but not bright enough for it to hurt your eyes. Looking around the room, I saw at least fifty men and women stripped down to their underwear, in the room. I hadn't even realised I was in just my boxer shorts. Maybe my mind hadn't fully processed all that was happening until the lights came on.

"Stand!" The demand came from a male's voice. Whimpers and cries continued to fill the room. Fully grown men were reduced to tears, crying like babies over their fate.

The four figures slowly came into view. The first was a woman with long brown, slightly wavy, hair that cascaded over her shoulders and down her back. Her skin was pure white. There was not a single blemish or marking. She began to move first, almost floating down the lines of men and women studying them. Next to walk down the rows was a man with shortish blond hair. It came close to the bottom of his ears, falling in curls. Again His skin, just the same as the woman's, was pure white. He didn't seem to waste his time moving along the lines of men and women. His light blue eyes looked at me before making a beeline for me. I wondered if I had just sealed my fate by making eye contact with him.

"Perfect." He drawled in my ear. There was the faintest sound of a southern accent in his voice. "Don't panic." Was all I heard before a cloth was placed over my eyes. Ice cold fingers brushed against my warm skin sending a shiver throughout me.

Fingers gripped my arm loosely, but not that loose that I could escape. Fear washed over me as I was led away. I could feel his cool breath on my arm as he led me down winding corridors and narrow paths. My heart was beating like crazy in my chest, and I could hear its unsteady drum in my ears.

_I'm going to die! _I thought as an almost crippling fear crashed through me.

No sooner had that fear arrived, then it was replaced with a sense of calm. Maybe I had accepted my fate, realised that this was my end and embraced it? A low rumbling chuckle whisked its way around my ears, and I began to wonder that about who this man was. Was he playing with my emotions? Maybe the whole event was having a big psychological effect on me, making me think and feel things that weren't really there? Maybe I was in the middle of a nightmare?

We suddenly came to a stop. The fingers that were holding my arm were suddenly gone. The hairs on the back of my neck were now standing up. It seemed as though I was alone as I could hear nothing, not even the sound of someone breathing, though I knew I wasn't alone. A fast breeze whipped past me before I heard the sound of a door opening.

"Walk forward, you won't trip up." The voice was softer now than it was before, but only just. Slowly, I took a few small tentative steps forward and into the room. I heard the door close and lock before I felt his breath on my neck while he was untying the blind fold. My eyes stayed shut as I was so sure I was going to open them and see some sort of medieval torture chamber in front of me.

Hands touched my shoulders and lightly ghosted down my arms. The coldness of his touch on my skin caused me to break out in goose bumps. His hands came back up my arms to my shoulders where he pushed me forward a little more. Still, my eyes stayed clamped shut as I was too afraid to open them and see what was in store. Turning me around, he pushed on my shoulders making me sit.

I was surprised to feel something soft and comfy underneath me. "Open your eyes and look at me." His voice was back to the same tone I heard inside that room.

Opening them slowly, my eyes looked around the room. To my surprise, the medieval torture chamber that I expected to see wasn't there. Instead, there was a rather comfy looking bedroom. The lighting was, as in the other room, very low. The wall colour seemed to be a dark purple, though it was hard to tell just how dark it was. Turning my head slightly, my eyes fell on the man that had brought me here.

Tall, lean, and muscular. His white shirt was open all the way down, revealing a hard, washboard stomach. Dark blue jeans sat low on his hips showing the fine, light blond hairs that ran from his belly button to under the waistband of his jeans. He was gorgeous. There was no other word for it.

"Your name?" He asked with a slight smirk.

"Ed..." I stopped and cleared my throat. "Edward."

"Do you know where you are?" He asked. I shook my head and winced slightly as the movement caused my throbbing headache to throb even more. "You're in pain." He didn't ask, it was a statement, a very matter of fact statement.

I watched him walk to the side dresser and and open it. A small yellow box appeared in his hand. He walked towards me and handed me the small yellow box of Anadin.

"Take." He said, opening my hand up and placing them in my palm. "I'll get you some water. Note that there are no windows, and there are two doors. One is locked and the other one is where I am going. It would be wise if you stayed just where you are and made no attempt to leave this room." A shiver of fear ran up my spine. I nodded, thinking this must just be a bad, bad dream.

Faster than lightening, he disappeared out of the room and through the other black door. Once he was gone, I made a beeline for the door. Trying the locked door, I pulled and pushed in some vain attempt to escape the fate that I had been led to. A soft chuckle suddenly made me stop in my tracks. My hand still gripped the handle, and my eyes were wide with fear as I felt his cool breath on my neck.

"Such a shame, Edward. I asked you to obey one simple command and yet you refused. Turn yourself back around and sit back down." I was frozen to the spot with fear, completely unable to move. "I don't plan on my game ending just yet, but you are trying my already limited patience. Sit. Down. Now!" He demanded in a fearsome growl.

Shaking slightly, I walked back to the bed and sat down. My mind was reeling with everything that was happening. One thought kept coming back to the forefront of my mind over and over again. _The rumours were true!_

For hundreds of years, the town had held some sort of legends. The legends were about things that wandered at night, bad things, things from nightmares. It was used to tell children, scaring them half to death with the talk of vampires and the undead. I had never believed it, and often thought my parents had told me this just to make sure I wasn't out wandering the streets at all hours. Could they have been true all along?

"Your water. Take the pills, it will help with your headache." Watching him, I popped the foil packet releasing two small white tablets into my palm. Knocking them back, I downed the glass of water. He smiled at me, and took the glass off me. Moving his long, white finger to my temple, he ran it up my face collecting the blood. Pulling his hand back, he sucked his finger into his mouth. A shudder ran though his body, as he closed his eyes.

"Delightful." He murmured more to himself than to me. My eyes were wide with fear, I didn't dare blink. Moving closer to me, he tilted my head to the side and ran his cold tongue over my temple. The cut stung as his tongue ran over it, making me wince. "Relax, I am sealing the wound. Unless, of course, you would prefer to stay bleeding?" There was humour in his voice as he spoke to me.

"Who are you?" I asked. He smirked and sat down across from me on the chair. "Well?" He chuckled.

"You really shouldn't provoke me. It's not wise for your health. But to answer your question, my name is Major Jasper Whitlock. You will refer to me as Major, and nothing else, clear?" Jasper leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees.

"What are you?" He chuckled at me and pushed his blond curls off his face.

"You know what I am, but would you like me to spell it out to you? Would that calm the fear that is seeping out of you, if I confirmed what you are thinking?" _So the rumours really were true, then. _I thought to myself as I realised that I would never see my family or friends again.

"What..What are you planing to do with me?" I asked, figuring it didn't matter if I pissed him off or not, I was dead anyway.

"I want a pet, and you are it." He smirked and continued. "To fuck and feed."

"Am I going to die?" It came out before I could stop it, making Jasper chuckle. Of course I was going to die, he was a vampire.

"Possibly." He stated. "Follow me." Jasper stood and stared at me, waiting for me to move.

Part of me didn't want to stand and follow him, it didn't see the point. I was going to die one way or another. Why follow him and allow all that he planned to happen? The thought of him feeding off me sent a cold shiver down my spine. Couldn't he just snap my neck and then feed off me? At least that way I wouldn't have to endure the pain of it.

Obeying his command, and despite my better judgment, I followed him through the door he had used to get the glass of water from. Jasper flicked on the lights, which were low once again. I realised we were standing in a bathroom. A large, over sized bath sat in the middle of the room. A glass fronted shower unit was in the corner, complete with all wash products.

"You will bathe and shave. Everything you could need is in this room, complete with fresh towels." Jasper moved past me and began turning on the bath taps.

"How do you know I won't just slit my wrists and end this game now?" Jasper chuckled and shook his head.

"I love how challenging you are. In the face of danger you continue to provoke me. Edward, my memory is perfect and this is being noted." He opened the bubble bath and poured some in. "But to answer your question, it makes no odds to me if you wish to bring your fate forward. Though, that would be a shame." In a blink of an eye, Jasper had moved. His cold hands were suddenly on my neck.

My heart was beating like crazy in my chest and I was sure I would either die from a heart attack or it would break out of my rib cage. His fingers rested lightly on my skin, ghosting up and down the column of my neck. I wanted his hands to get off me, I wanted to beg and plead for him to end this now and not treat me as a toy, but I didn't. I stayed perfectly still, waiting for him to move.

"Edward." He breathed in my ear. "Check the bath temperature before you get in, my skin is far colder than yours." Nodding, he chuckled and let me go. "I will leave you to bathe in peace. Bathrobes are hanging behind the door. Please join me back in the bedroom once you are finished." A whirlwind of air enveloped me before I heard the click of the door close shut.

I didn't move for a few minutes. For one, I was trying to calm down my erratic heart. And two, I was trying to process just how I had found myself in this mess. Thinking about it certainly wasn't helping my heart rate, but I needed to try and remember how I came here and how I now found myself in some vampire's bathroom.

Checking the water temperature of the bath, I was surprised to find the water wasn't too hot. Stripping out of my boxers, I slowly slid in to the bubbled filled bath water. A sigh escaped my lips as I felt the hot water soothe its way through my skin and relax my body.

There was nothing to be relaxed about, I was going to die. Chances were I wouldn't see it past dawn, if I was even that lucky. If this was to be my final bath, then hell I was going to try and enjoy it, though that was easier said then done. The creeping fear of what may come was never far from my mind, much like the thought of the others that had been in that room. What happened to them?

A shudder of fear ran through my body. I contemplated that maybe I should be thankful I wasn't dead yet, was I? So far the Vampire, whom I am meant to call Major, had been rather pleasant, if pleasant is even the right word. So far he hadn't actually hurt me. Instead, he been almost kind in his behaviour towards me.

Maybe the others were the lucky ones. If they were wiped out in a matter of seconds, then they would be none the wiser to what the rest of us would be suffering. Their fate would have come a lot sooner than mine, and for that I was slightly jealous.

Cleaning myself and shaving, I slowly got out of the bath feeling the weight of the world rest on my shoulders. This wasn't how my life was meant to go. I wasn't meant to be drying myself off before I walked back into the vampire's bedroom. I should be out having fun, finding a partner, having meaningless sex,and not be about to my meet my fate.

Pulling the robe on, I slowly opened the door and walked into the bedroom. Jasper, I found, was looking rather amused as he lay on the bed. His right knee was bent with his hands behind his head. The white shirt he had on before had been removed, along with the boots.

"Enjoy your bath, Edward?" He asked with his voice full of amusement.

"Yes, thank you, Major." Jasper smiled and sat up so effortlessly and held his hand out to me.

"Come, I believe you have some questions." Keeping my head down, I slowly walked to the bed. Jasper smiled as I sat down. "Relax, my pet, no harm will come to you...yet."

"What happened to everyone in that room?" I asked, lifting my head slightly to look at him. Jasper had changed position. Both knees were now bent and his wrists lay over his knees.

"The ones that weren't picked will be dead by now. The others...well that depends on who picked them." Confused, I turned myself more towards him, bringing my left foot under my right knee.

"Some will already be dead then?" Jasper nodded.

"Some like to play with their food, others torture it. It depends on who picked you." That still didn't help me figure out if I was lucky or not.

"And you?"

"Well, you could say I am playing with it. Though I don't see you as food just yet, that doesn't mean I won't feed from you before the night is over." He smirked at me. "Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"No..no thank you." The thought of food right now made me feel sick and I highly doubted I could stomach it right now. "So..you're going to kill me by the end of the night?" Jasper chuckled and slid off the bed.

"No, I plan to feed from you. I would like you to stay alive for a little bit longer. Now..." He trailed off and walked towards the cabinet. Pulling open a drawer, I heard the rustle of chains before he turned to me holding shackles in his hands. "Your punishment."

My eyes grew wide as he walked very slowly towards me. "Punishment...for what?" I squeaked out.

"You need to remember who is in charge, Edward. Your constant challenging has provoked me, and for this you will be punished." He stood a few feet in front of me. "Stand, strip and turn around to face the bed post." The fear that was in me grew stronger as I slowly stood.

Untying the bathrobe, it dropped to the floor. Turning around, I faced the bedpost waiting for whatever was to come next. Jasper's cold breath was on my neck, his nose running up from the curve of my neck to the bottom of my ear. He breathed in deeply with a slight hum.

"Please..." I pleaded in a whisper, petrified of the vampire who insisted on being this close.

"Put your forearms on either side of the post, Edward. Do not plead for me to stop. This is something I won't overly enjoy doing, but you have to learn." With shaking hands, my arms went on either side of the bedpost. Jasper quickly placed the shackles on my wrists, tight enough for me not to be able to slip my hands through, but not too tight that they dug in. "Do I need to tie your feet together?" He asked. I shook my head in reply, too scared to speak. "Good. Do not move."

Jasper's ice cold hand ran down the back of my spine, and over my ass. His hand ran small circles over each cheek before his touch disappeared. Suddenly, I felt Jasper's palm across my ass cheek hard. I yelped in pain as my cheek began to sting from the impact. No sooner had his hand been removed from my ass, it was back there again twice as hard.

Biting my bottom lip, I tried to hold in the scream of pain that threatened to come out. Again and again, Jasper's hand connected with my bare skin. Each time was harder than the last.

Tears ran down my face as small whimpers of pain, that I couldn't hold in, escaped my mouth. My arse cheeks felt like they were on fire. A sensation of both burning and stinging covered my lower region. Silently, I prayed for the spanking to end, for him to see I had enough and learned my lesson. I would never speak again, if this was what was waiting for me every time I stepped out of line.

My forehead rested against the bedpost. Closing my eyes, I tried to block out everything around me and take my mind elsewhere, somewhere that wasn't here. It didn't work.

Feeling as though I couldn't take it any more, Jasper suddenly stopped. His cold hands touched my burning and stinging skin, rubbing it gently. The cold of his skin against my hot skin was soothing. A small sob escaped my lips as I tried to keep myself together.

"Shh, it's all over now, Edward." Jasper soothed in my ear. Inside I wanted to scream that it wasn't over, that my nightmare had only just begun, but at the risk of being spanked to the point of crying, I held it in.

"Would you now like a drink?" Jasper asked, the humour once again in his voice. I nodded my head, too afraid to speak. "Answer me, Edward. Would you like a drink?"

"Please." My voice was rough and harsh from holding in my sobs. Jasper untied the shackles from around my wrists, and turned me around to face him. He ran his thumbs under my eyes, wiping away my tears.

"Torturing, or punishing any pet, has never been my thing. I may be inhuman but that doesn't mean I am completely callous. You are safer with me than other vampire in this building. The others do not treat their pets as well as I treat mine. Do not challenge me. Ask questions if you may, but I ask that you do it in the right manner and this little incident will not happen again." He smiled at me, showing his teeth.

His teeth didn't look sharp, nor could I see any fangs hanging down. The stories in the village had always said that they had razor sharp fangs that were always on display. Sunlight burns them, a sharp object through the heart kills them, garlic warns them off much like a cross. Was any of that true? Much like the other tales that ran with the stories, I wondered if they were just tales to go with the stories, or the truth.

_Why wouldn't it be true? You just found out that the vampire tales are true, why not the rest of it?_

"Why do I feel calm?" I asked, feeling the calmness wrap around me.

"Because I can play with your emotions. I prefer to have calmness around me, not panic or fear. Now please sit on the bed and I will get you a drink." Slowly, Jasper walked across the room towards the door we first came through. Unlocking it, he turned to me and flashed a wink before he darted out of the room.

Hearing the lock click, I slumped onto the bed wincing as my now bare, and very sore arse, touched the bedding. Looking down at my hands, I willed myself to stay strong. I wasn't a weak man and I wasn't afraid of many things. Spiders, and heights were two things I wasn't keen on, and I didn't tend to cry at much, but this? This was just so out of this world and unbelievable that I found it so, so hard to hold myself together.

The panic that should have hit me when I awoke on that cold damp floor, in the other room, had finally arrived. My life was over. I would never see my friends again, never see my family again. The cute blond guy, James, who I had been after for months? I wouldn't see any of them again.

Sitting in the lair of a vampire, ready to play 'pet', I hoped my death would come fast and I wouldn't be made to suffer. I hoped that Jasper would at least give me the decent thing, and not allow me to suffer as I met my death. Wiping my tears away, I told myself to man up. Yes, this was the worst place I could have ever found myself in, but that didn't mean I had to be a great big baby over it.

No sooner had I decided to suck it up and deal with it, the door to the bedroom opened and Jasper walked in with two bottles of beer in his hand. He walked towards me and offered me one.

"Major?" I asked taking the bottle from him.

"Yes, Edward?" Jasper sat next to me, looking at me with light blue eyes.

"I didn't realise Vampires could drink." It sounded so stupid to mutter these words. I wondered if I may have provoked him with this question. But he did say I could ask, as long as I did it in the right manner, right?

"Well, it's not as simple as a yes we can and no we can't. Yes, we can eat and drink. Our bodies do not need this, therefore it takes a while for our bodies to digest it. Food is harder than liquid. Most Vampires will make themselves sick after eating food as the feeling is rather uncomfortable." Jasper pushed himself up on the bed and looked at me. "Come up here, please." Feeling a little embarrassed by being completely naked in front of him, I slowly moved up and laid down next to him.

I felt Jasper's eyes run up and down my body, making me feel a little uncomfortable. It wasn't that I had body hang ups, because I didn't. I worked out, ate well, and looked after myself. But being next to Jasper, who was still wearing his jeans, made me just a wee bit uncomfortable.

"Don't be embarrassed, Edward." He took the bottle of beer off me and placed it on the bedside table. Moving closer to me, Jasper's hand came across my face to my left side. Touching my cheek gently with his fingertips, he turned my head towards him. "I'll be gentle." With that, Jasper leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine.

The feeling of his cold, smooth, almost like glass lips against mine, did strange things to me. Without even thinking about what I was doing, my hand went into his hair, which was soft and silky, and pulled him closer to me. Jasper smiled against my lips before kissing me back. His cold hand ran down my side, pulling me to him and pushing me back so he could hover over me.

Jasper's cold tongue flicked against my lips. Opening my mouth to him, Jasper's tongue darted into my mouth. Feeling his cold tongue against my warm one sent a shiver throughout my body. As his tongue carefully brushed against mine, I felt myself growing hard. Jasper had moved his body once again and I could feel his arousal pressing against my thigh. Moaning into the kiss, Jasper slowly rocked his hips against my thigh as his hand ghosted over my aching cock.

Pulling back from the kiss, my lungs burned as I sucked in deep lungfuls of air. "Sorry," Jasper murmured as he kissed across my jaw. "I sometimes forget that humans need to breathe." He murmured.

My hips bucked wanting more friction as Jasper continued to ghost his hand up and down my length mercilessly. His lips travelled down my neck, resting against the pulsing vein before working his way back up my neck to my lips. The hesitation I had felt at the start had all but disappeared into nothing more than lust.

Knowing that Jasper could control my emotions, I wondered if he was playing with them, making me feel things he wanted me to feel. Not that it mattered, right now I was happy to feel this undying lust that was currently coursing its way throughout me.

"Your lips around my cock, now." He demanded in a husky voice that made my cock throb against my stomach.

Jasper pulled back and laid down on his back, looking at me with hungry eyes. I wasn't sure what he was hungry for, my blood or release?

Moving, I nestled myself in between his legs. Leaning forward, I kissed the base of his throat. Jasper let out a low hiss as my warm lips continued to travel down his ice cold body. Flicking my tongue against his nipple, Jasper's back arched. Taking it as a sign that he liked it, I took his pebbled nipple in between my teeth and bit down on his hard flesh.

Jasper's finger's dug into my hair as I sucked it into mouth. A low growl, that rattled deep his chest, escaped his lips. Slightly scared by the animalistic sound, I sat up abruptly. Jasper looked at me, his chest heaving with unnecessary breath.

"Edward, it's okay." He smiled at me, licking his lips before adding, "Do not make me punish you again."

"I'm sorry, it just..." I trailed off.

"Scared you?" He chuckled as I nodded my head. "I'll let you off this once. You'll know the difference between a pleasurable growl and a warning one." Sighing with some relief, I leaned forward and kissed his hard lips. Jasper's fingers found their way back into my hair, as we kissed.

"You're meant to be making your way to my cock." He stated in a humorous voice against my lips.

Feeling a gentle push down on the top of my head, I began my trail back down his body. Jasper hissed in pleasure as I reached one of his nipples again. Wasting no time, I sucked his nipple into my mouth. Arching his back off the bed, Jasper gripped my hair in his hands as he moaned out. Dragging my teeth over his nipple, I began to move down his stomach kissing every hard line and dip of his perfect six pack.

Running my tongue from his belly button and down his happy trail, I slowly started to undo the low hip sitting jeans. In the back of my mind, I was thinking how I didn't want this to happen. The thought of performing any sort of sexual act with this creature turned my stomach. I was being forced, he was playing my emotions, turning up my lust so I went through with this. Yet the other part of my brain was telling me to enjoy it, for two reasons.

One: If I was going to be dead come sunrise, I may as well get off one last time before hand.

Two: Somewhere inside of me, I thought that maybe if I went along with this and didn't put up a fight, I might not die at all.

Hooking my thumbs through the waistband of his jeans, I slowly pulled them down. Avoiding looking at his naked form, I pulled his jeans off his legs before turning to look at him. Running my eyes up his body, I took note of the long, pale white legs he had. His well defined muscular thighs were slightly parted and ready for me to nestle myself in the middle of them again. Finally, I looked at his cock laying hard against his stomach.

My lust spiked a little more at the sight of it. It was big, thick, long and begging for my attention. Licking my lips to wet them, I leaned forward and brushed my nose against his balls before running my warm tongue up his cold length. A long hiss of pleasure escaped Jasper's lips as I reached the head and swirled my tongue over his slit.

Sucking just the head into my mouth, my tongue ran over his sensitive head collecting the droplets of pre-cum that had gathered. Unable to stop myself, I moaned at the taste of him. My moan vibrated though Jasper's cock and he bucked his hips wanting me to take more of him.

Slowly, I moved lips down his hard length only taking him in halfway before dragging my teeth back up his length. Jasper growled out loudly, and fisted his fingers through my hair.

Unlike last time his growl didn't scare me, instead it turned me on even more. My almost painfully hard cock twitched at the sound he made._ He was seriously fucking with my emotions, though I couldn't deny the growl wasn't sexy. _

Wrapping my hand around the base of his cock, my tongue lavished its sensitive head swirling around and dipping into the slit. Pressing the flat of my tongue against it, I swiped it quickly across the head being sure to press down slightly. Jasper's grip became almost painfully tight as I pushed my lips down his cold length. The feeling, the sensation of his cold cock encased in my warm mouth, was something that I was finding deeply arousing. His body was freezing cold, every part of him was the same, hard and cold. Yet this didn't seem to damper my arousal at all. In fact, this brought about the thought of how he would feel in me.

The tip of my nose brushed against the soft, short blond curls as his head hit and slipped down the back of my throat. Swallowing around him, I hummed creating a loud groan in pleasure from Jasper. Pushing my tongue against his length, I slowly brought my head up. Looking at him, I saw his eyes were closed, his mouth parted slightly and he was taking in ragged breaths of air.

_Did he need air?_ I suddenly thought to myself as I created a tight seal around his head. Of course I had assumed with him technically being dead, that the need for air wouldn't be important.

Sucking just the head into my mouth, my tongue danced and teased its way around it. Jasper's hands had stayed in my hair, stroking it with his cold fingers. He almost seemed to be enjoying playing with it, threading it lightly through his fingers. Wrapping my hand back around the base of his cock, I bobbed my head up and down bringing my hand up and down at the same time. Jasper's hisses and growls of pleasure intensified as I added the odd slight twist to the wrist.

Jasper's hips began to thrust upwards as my pace quickened. Releasing my hand from around his cock, I stilled my head allowing him to fuck my mouth. Taking full advantage of it, his grip tightened in my hair as he fucked my mouth. Surprisingly, Jasper never thrusted too hard and he never hit the back of my throat. I guess the thought of my gag reflex kicking in and the possibility of me throwing up on him, didn't appeal to a vampire either.

My hand softly touched his ice cold balls. Tugging them and rolling them in my warm hand, they began to tighten. A low rumbling growl escaped Jasper's lips as his cock pulsated in my mouth.

"Fuck!" Was hissed through his teeth, as he shot his cold seed down my throat. Swallowing around him until he was spent, Jasper released his grip on my hair.

Wiping my mouth on the back of my hand, I sat back on my heels. Before I could even smile, blink or look at him, he had moved. Moving like lightening, he flipped me around so I was now flat on my back, with him hovering over me. The quickness and surprise of it made my heart drum like crazy in my chest.

Jasper chuckled. "Scare you slightly?" I nodded in response unsure if I should speak to him or not. "Stay. Move one muscle and there will be trouble." In a flash, Jasper was off me and on the other side of the room, near the same drawer that he pulled the shackles from. Holding ties in his hand, Jasper slowly walked towards me with a nasty glint in eyes.

"What...what are you doing?" I asked. Jasper cocked an eyebrow at me and continued his slow walk towards me. "Jasper?" Without any warning, the leather of the straps was whipped hard across my thighs. "Argh!" I screamed as the marks began to sting and burn.

"I told you never to challenge me." The leather strap slashed across my thighs again. "I told you to refer to me as Major only!" He growled out as the leather went across my skin once more. "And I told you not to scream!" This time the strap went across my knees. Tears ran down my face as my legs felt on fire.

Jasper's ice cold body straddled my waist. Looking down at me with light blue eyes, his blond locks dripped over his face. "Do not take my kindness as a form of friendship, Edward. I will treat you well only if you do as I say, do you understand?" Sucking in a shaky breath, I nodded my head. "Answer me!" He growled out, bringing his face just a few centimetres from mine.

"Yes, Major." Jasper smiled and leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine once before he pulled back.

"Hands." Shaking slightly, I lifted my hands to Jasper.

Taking hold of one hand, he placed the small round strap over my hand and tightened it around my wrist. Repeating the the same action on the other wrist so that my hands were tied together, he pushed my arms up and threaded it through the small gap in the headboard and tied it off. With my arms completely suspended above me, I felt completely helpless. Sure in the past I had been tied up by boyfriends, but never by a sadistic vampire... This was a little extreme for me and the effect was affecting my libido.

"No longer turned on?" He mused in my ear. "Let's sort that out, shall we?"

Jasper wasted no time in working his way down my body. His ice cold lips left a trail of goosebumps where he had just been as he kissed his way down my body. The feeling of lust slowly started to seep its way through me, no doubt an action created by the Vampire playing with my emotions. Jasper's cold lips descended past my belly button and down my happy tail. With my arousal now back in full effect, my rock hard cock twitched as Jasper's cool breath fanned over it.

His cold tongue ran up the length of my cock, making me moan. I thought the coldness of his tongue would turn me off, yet it didn't. Feeling the coldness of his tongue pressed against me was one of the biggest turns on of my life. Without warning, he suddenly took me all the way into his mouth. My head pushed back against the pillows as my back arched off the bed. The need to buck my hips and thrust into his cold mouth was overwhelming.

Bucking my hips and moaning out as Jasper swallowed around me, he gripped my hips and pushed me back to the bed keeping me still. Jasper quickly picked up a fast rhythm. His head bobbed up and down on my cock so fast that I could feel my impending release quickly coming. All I could see, as I looked down at Jasper's head, was a sea of curly blond hair that tickled my stomach as he moved at lightening speed. His cold fingers brushed past my balls, and once again I tried to thrust my hips. This only made me cry out, as his fingers dug into my hip hard.

As my release neared even more, Jasper suddenly released me much to my disappointment. I went to protest, to moan that I was so close, but the look he gave me stopped me from challenging him.

"You will cum when I say you can." Jasper mused at me.

Hovering over me, he grabbed hold of the leather tie and pulled a long leather strap over me. At the time I hadn't noticed the other attachment to it, and suddenly seeing this caused me to freak out slightly. Smirking at me, he pushed my legs up so my thighs were against my stomach and my knees up to my shoulders. Putting my feet through the small holes of leather, Jasper tightened it. If I was scared before, I was pretty fucking petrified now. All I could think was, _this is how I am going to die. _

Pulling the strap even tighter, it created a tight seal between my feet, wrists and the headboard. Jasper's pale white naked form moved to the bedside table, where he opened the drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lube. Returning back to the bed, Jasper clicked open the bottle of the lube and coated his fingers. As the fear of the evening began to creep back in, along with thinking this wasn't what I wanted, I received a large dose of lust. Two, very cold fingers circled my hole as Jasper looked at me.

"Not one single sound, understand?" With that, Jasper forcefully pushed two fingers inside of me.

As the familiar sting and burn hit me, I bit down on my bottom lip and slammed my eyes shut trying not to make a sound. Jasper roughly began thrusting his fingers in and out of me, while my jaw stayed set straight. I didn't want another spanking, nor did I want to take the whip across my thighs.

"Open your eyes, Edward!" He demanded at me. "Did I say you could shut them?" I shook my head in response. "Good, you remembered. That's the trouble with you humans, you seem to forget things all too quickly." With a sweep of his fingers, he brushed against my sweet spot.

Sinking my teeth harder into my lip, I began to taste blood on my tongue. Panicking at the taste of it, I wondered if it was true that Vampires could smell it so easily. Before I could contemplate my thought anymore, Jasper's hard cold hand was crushing on my jaw. His eyes had suddenly changed. A new hunger had formed in them, one purely for my blood.

"Do you want to die now?" He demanded. As he spoke, I saw the razor sharp fangs hanging down. Crippled with fear, I shook my head no. "Well, if that is the case it would be wise for you not to bleed around me. Open your mouth!" Convinced this was my date with death, I slowly opened my mouth.

Jasper's hand released my jaw, and pulled my bottom lip down to reveal the small droplets of blood there. His tongue came out, and licked across the cuts. Just as he had done with the side of my head, his tongue stung at the cuts as it sealed them. Pulling back from me, Jasper had his eyes closed as he, I can only assume, composed himself. Opening his eyes and looking back down at me, he smiled. His lips pulled back over his teeth, showing his fangs had disappeared.

"Do not do that again." Frantically I nodded, happy to not be meeting my end so soon. Jasper chuckled as he coated his cock with lube. "Your ass looks so red." _Red? You spanked me, hard! It's bound to be bloody red! _I thought, almost bitterly to myself, at his words.

Moving forward, he lined himself up and then slowly pushed in. The sting and burn returned, and I fought the urge to moan out as he pushed deep inside of me. A loud, rumbling growl escaped his lips once he was fully seated in me. His cold body was pressed against the back of my thighs, and having his ice cold cock buried deep within me made my cock twitch. His coldness against me, in me, was a hell of a turn on. Gripping the headboard behind me, Jasper began to move. As with his fingers, he was rough.

Pulling nearly all the way out, he slammed back into me, hard. My head pushed back into the pillows, as he repeatedly slammed harder and harder into me. The constant flow of lust was still there and that alone was enough to bring me to the edge of my release. Jasper's growls continued to filter through the room, as he fucked me hard. Trying to stop my own moans and groans was becoming harder to continue. Moving his position slightly, Jasper let go of the headboard and grabbed my hips, pulling me back to meet his hard, rough thrusts.

His new angle caused him to hit my sweet spot over and over again. The urge to cry out in pleasure was becoming almost unbearable! So badly I needed to scream out, but knew I couldn't. My hand pulled against the restraints, wanting to touch myself or him, which I wasn't sure of. My cock was painfully hard, pressed against my stomach and thighs. The droplets of pre-cum now covered my stomach and thigh as it rubbed slightly against them. My breathing was erratic, and I was sucking in large lungfuls of air as Jasper drove into me harder and faster than before.

"I want to hear you." Jasper breathed out. His eyes locked onto mine as he spoke.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" I cried out, finally being able to speak.

Jasper chuckled, his thrusts not slowing down at all, and said, "Jesus can't save you now." Right then, I really didn't care what he said, or fully processed the words he had used. All I wanted right now was to cum!

Jasper's thrusts became more and more erratic and frantic, hitting my sweet spot over and over again. I could feel the muscles in body begin to clench and tighten as the start of my orgasm began to lap at the edges of me. Sweat ran down my body as I became hot. Even though I was technically being fucked by a block of ice, my body was burning up.

"Major...Please." Jasper snickered and shook his head, changing his position again.

Both his hands gripped the headboard, pressing his cold body against mine. Jasper's thrusts became frantic, fucking me hard and fast. His moans filled the room, as his rhythm began to break. Groans were replaced with grunts and his moans became growls as he neared his own peak. My body, and every muscle in it, was shaking with need as I battled to hold on and not cum until he commanded.

"Now! Cum now!" He growled out at me.

Screaming out loudly, I let go. Jasper thrust hard, hitting my sweet spot and sending me flying over the edge. Streams of my cum covered my stomach and thighs. My muscles tightened up around him as my orgasm hit and washed over me. My brain became scrambled and I was unable to think straight as the powerful orgasm took hold.

"Fuck!" Jasper cried out as he exploded inside of me. His cold cum cooling my insides and bringing me down from my perfect high. If I was dying tonight, I was dying fucking very happy.

Pulling out of me, I watched his hard chest heave as he moved effortlessly around the room. Jasper pulled up his jeans and disappeared into the bathroom, leaving me still tied and restrained to the bed. In less than a second, Jasper was back out holding a wet wash cloth in one hand and clothing in the other. Without saying a word, he placed the clothes on the side of the bed and slowly began to clean me with the warm wash cloth. Now that the lust filled haze had worn off, the reality of it was back again.

"Worried for your life?" Jasper asked as he slowly untied me. "You don't have to answer that, I can already feel your fear rolling off you in waves." He smirked out. "Maybe you aren't so dumb after all."

Untying my hands and freeing them from the restraints, my palms began to sweat. While I had accepted, to a point, that there was no way I was getting out of here alive and I would be dead come sunrise, the thought of knowing I had minutes to live scared me. Inside, I argued that maybe I wouldn't die tonight. He had said to fuck and feed, that he wasn't planning on killing me just yet, but how true was that? For all I knew, he could have only said that to calm me down. He was a vampire and Vampire's wanted one thing only, blood.

"Put these on. Have them on by the time I get back." With that, he took off through the locked door.

Staring at the clothes on the bed, I sighed realising that I was going to die in a pair of sweat pants and a Tee shirt. How great was that? Sliding off the bed, pain coursed its way through me as I stood. The whipping I had taken on my thighs made them hurt when the full pressure of my body was on them. Long red, angry marks were across my thighs and knees from the leather strap. Having not seen what my backside was like, I could only imagine that it was much like my thighs, which was red and raw.

Pulling on the clothes, I tried to hold in my tears as my hands shook. _Just how had I ended up here? _I can't even remember how it all happened. Somewhere between leaving work and getting in my car, I ended up here and woke up to this hell suddenly realising that the stories that I had heard as a youngster were true. I wasn't stupid enough to try and fight him, his strength out weighed mine ten fold. I couldn't out run him either, I doubted a bullet could beat his pace. And why would I even try? Surely that would only piss the vampire off even more and I would die a worse fate then the one that was planned out for me.

So caught up in my musing that I didn't even hear him coming through the door, I jumped slightly as I heard the sound of a plate touching the wood on the bedside table and hitting the two bottles of beer.

"I brought you something to eat. You will need it later." He sat down besides me. "There is a drink as well for you, Alcohol would not be a good idea after this." That amusing tone was back in his voice again. "Anything you want to ask?" His fangs were now showing.

"Will it hurt?" Jasper chuckled at me, and ran his cold fingers down my neck.

"A little." Nodding slightly, my nerves got the better of me. My whole body began to shake as he moved himself and his fangs closer to to me. "Hold very still."

His cool breath fanned my neck, followed by his cold lips touching my neck in a soft kiss. His razor sharp fangs ran across my neck before a sharp digging pain hit me. Jasper's fangs had pierced my skin, going right through to the jugular vein in my neck. It burned slightly, followed by a pull where he was sucking the blood out of me. My body started to calm as my heart rate began to slow down. My death was here, in this room, at the hands of a vampire. Jasper's hold on my head relaxed as he released his fangs from my neck. A cold tongue lashed across the two holes on my neck.

My head felt light headed and dizzy, though my body was surprisingly calm. Jasper's cold fingers stroked my cheek before he picked me up with ease and laid me on the bed. Opening my eyes to him, I saw him smiling down at me.

"Thought I would kill you?" He asked. I nodded in response as he chuckled. "No, I told you I didn't plan on killing you tonight. Though it was hard to stop, your blood is very rich to me." Unsure of what to say, I half smiled at him.

Jasper leaned forward and crashed his hard lips to mine. Flicking his tongue against my lips, I slowly parted them allowing him access. His tongue gently brushed against mine, moving slowly as it explored my mouth. As my lungs began burn wanting air, Jasper pulled back and smiled. His hand was on my cheek, gently stroking it.

"You will be fine in a few hours time. I want you to eat first, then sleep. Do you understand?" He asked. His voice was calm and soft. The demanding stance that had been in his voice all night had disappeared.

"Yes, but can I ask why?" He nodded, waiting for me to clarify. "Why do you want me to eat? You plan on killing me. Why not do it now and get it out of the way?" Jasper seemed to ponder his answer for a moment.

"Why? Because I haven't finished with you, that's why. I would sooner you eat now as I have just taken your blood and then sleep and rest. It's been a long night for you in more ways than one." He moved off the bed, and grabbed hold of the can of Coke I hadn't noticed him bring in. Popping the top, he handed it to me. "Drink and eat, Edward. When you wake, feel free to bathe or shower. Everything you will need will be in the bathroom. I will bring you something to eat when I return."

"When you return?" I asked, full of complete disbelief.

"Yes, it's almost sunrise. You will see me at dusk. Sleep well, Edward." With that, Jasper walked across the room and opened it. He turned to look at me slightly sitting up on the bed. "The door will be locked, and only I have the key. You will be safe in here...for now." With a devilish smirk, he closed the door and locked it.

* * *

_I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as Amy did. _

_Hit the review button and drop some love, Jen x  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN/ **Hi all! I am completely blown away with the response from Chapter one of The Major's Pet! You guys have completely blown me away! You all asked for more, and these two wouldn't leave me alone, so here is another chapter.  
_

_I'm a little embarrassed with this chapter. This is something completely new for me to writting, and I am completely shocked that I managed to write something as dark as this. I hope you all enjoy this one as much as the first one. Please click the red X if you are not old enough to buy porn. _

_A big thank you to my girls dtav and Ealasaid77 for doing there wonderful magic and making it all pretty for me.  
_

_I hope you enjoy!  
_

* * *

EPOV

Four days had passed since I found myself in this personal living hell, held captive by a vampire who wants a pet, four long days, well, nights. I didn't sleep when I was meant to, I hadn't seen sunlight or breathed fresh air in all that time. Instead, I was left to wait, wait for my death that is bound to come. That's the same fate that everyone else that was in that room had already met. No one else was alive, I was pretty sure of that. All of them had been tortured before being killed; I was just waiting my turn.

Would he just do it? Would it be like a one on one thing, or would it be all of them in the same room? Would each of them be wanting a feast from me? A cold shiver ran through me. I wanted to die now, no longer waiting for that day to come. There was no way I was getting out of here alive; my fate had been fully accepted by myself. Any dreams I had, any places I wanted to see, or people I wished to fuck, were gone. All I wanted to know now was when? When would he finally see fit to end my life and drain the blood from my body and put me out of my torture.

_Hmph, torture?_

Jasper hadn't exactly tortured me. He had spanked me more than once for not doing as I was told or for challenging him, and as long as I did everything I was meant to, then things were pretty good. If good is the right word. Every night when he arrived to the bedroom, he brought me food and something to drink, and before he left he brought me more. I knew all I had to do was ask him for it when we were together and he would get it for me, he had told me so himself. Just as he had told me I was safer with him than the rest who chose to play with their food.

But that's all I was - Food.

He took care of me, soothed my skin after being spanked, cleaned me up after sex, and he always waited around after he fed from me to make sure I was all right. And though you could be fooled into thinking that he cared, all he was doing was taking care of his food before feasting fully on me.

Looking at the two, small punctured holes on the side of my neck, I wondered how many more times he would feed from there. The outline of the holes was now purple and slightly swollen. They hurt when I touched them; they hurt even more when he touched them with his fangs. I wanted him to stop or at least pick another spot on my skin and not the same one. Wincing, my fingers touched the holes as I heard a soft, light giggle creep through the room.

Fear crept through me. It didn't sound like Jasper. In fact, Jasper tended to leave me alone when I was in here; often I walked out and into the bedroom to find him on the bed waiting for me.

"Edward, isn't it?" Turning, I saw a woman with long brown wavy hair that I had seen the first night I arrived.

"Wh... What are you doing here?" I asked as she walked closer to me.

"Having some fun." Her lips curled up into a sickening smile. "Jasper isn't around, he is... feeding, so I thought you might like to use this time wisely?" she asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Wisely?"

"You want your freedom back, correct? And I am bored. How about we play a game for it?" she breathed at me, her cool breath fanning my face as she spoke. Softly her cold hands touched my neck, pressing her fingertips against the two holes there.

"That hurts," I winced out, causing her to laugh.

"Do you think I care if it hurts?" Her fangs slowly crept down as she spoke. "Rules are simple; I'll give you a full ten minutes to get out of here, after that I am coming after you. You make it to the door, you can go. I catch you before you get there and it's bye bye life," she said in a smug tone at me, her eyes becoming excited at the thought of playing chase.

"I -" my words were cut off by the door slamming hard. Turning my head, I saw Jasper standing there, looking directly at the female vampire who still had her hands on my neck.

"Bella? Pray tell me what you are doing in here?" She let me go and smiled at Jasper sweetly.

"Nothing, your pet is getting old, you should think of cutting it loose." He smirked slightly at her and looked at me.

"I'll be the judge of that, Bella. Leave now, please." She sighed and walked past him, his eyes following her the whole time. "Stay," he said, as he left the room. Taking it that he was talking to me, I rested my hands against the basin waiting for him to return.

I wasn't sure how long had passed, I no longer knew the time. Fair idea was all I now had. It could have been ten minutes or it could have been ten seconds, I wasn't sure which, before the bathroom door opened and Jasper walked back through.

"Edward? Come," he demanded in a gentle tone, before turning on his heel and heading out the door once more. Following him, I was sure that this was going to be my end. She had surely made note to him that it was time to stop playing with his food, and kill me. Maybe he had decided that he was now bored and wanted to find a new pet?

Coming into the bedroom, I saw Jasper sitting at the end of the bed, looking at me as I crossed the floor. On top of the cabinet, that was now containing a few clothes for me, sat my dinner; still covered by the large round silver lid.

"Eat, Edward. I hear it's meant to be nice, though I haven't tried it myself."

Jasper's eyes were on me as I sat there and ate. The atmosphere was slightly tense after the earlier event. Jasper seemed to be completely focused on me which, in the short time I had been here, seemed out of sorts for him. He was normally relaxed, leaving me to eat while he would lie on the bed and wait for me. His eyes had never been fixed on me like they were now. Finishing off my meal, I downed the bottle of beer Jasper had brought me and placed the empty bottle on the side.

"Did you enjoy it?" he asked as I walked across the room to him.

"I did, thank you." Jasper smiled with a slight nod.

"Would you have played her game?" he asked in a cold tone. I didn't answer him, unsure of what to say to something like that. Was it a trick question? Was this the point of him deciding if I lived or died? "Answer me!" he demanded in a sharp tone.

"Yes," I whispered out.

"You're aware that you would have lost, are you not?" I nodded my head. "So, you also know that the game would be pointless for you to play. There is no way you would have been able to out run her and escape this place. For one, you don't know where you are inside this place, how far you are from any door that could possibly lead to your escape."

"There was a small chance I could have." Jasper snorted at me.

"There was never a chance. Do I not treat you well? Would you sooner be with someone else? Play their pet? I can assure you that it won't be the same as the way I treat you." For a spilt second I contemplated being with another one of the vampires, before quickly pushing that thought away; only it wasn't quick enough. Jasper had already registered the emotion in me. "Come with me, then." he growled out and took hold of my arm.

"I'll give you the choice, you can stay with me and continue to play my pet or I can unload you to someone else." I went to speak, but Jasper placed his ice cold finger across my lips. "Before you say anything I want to show you something, maybe then you will be more grateful."

Leading me by my arm, he took me out of the room that I had been kept in for the last four or so days. Out into the hallway, and down the stone narrow passage way, we passed a whole host of different doors and turnings, before he finally came to a stop. Looking at me questioningly, my fear began to take hold as he opened the door. Shock hit me as my eyes focused on the dark room and its contents.

A man, with long dark black hair was smiling wide as a naked woman was bound and tied to a hoist that slowly pulled her off the ground and turned her upside down. Her eyes were wide with terror, with tears falling down her face as she sobbed. The man turned to look at us, and subconsciously I moved closer to Jasper's side wanting his protection. For some reason, I did feel safe with Jasper. Feeling my panic, Jasper snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me to him.

"You're safe with me, Edward." he murmured in my ear. "Aro, would you mind if we watched?" Jasper asked.

"Not at all. Does your pet have a fetish?" Jasper chuckled and shook his head.

"No, he has considered that he may be better off with someone else. I wish for him to see what happens to others." Aro nodded slightly and looked me up and down. Instinctively, I gripped Jasper tighter as Aro continued to look at me. "Edward will not be participating." Jasper stated.

"I was merely wondering. You are far too kind to your pets for your own good. Anyway, are you sure you wish him to see this?" Aro asked as he slid off his robe, leaving him in just a pair of tight pants.

"Yes."

"Very well." Aro smiled as he walked across to the wall and picked up a large scythe. Walking back across the room, he climbed into the bath that was just below the woman who was now upside down.

The girl's cries echoed in the room, as she begged and pleaded for her life. Aro simply laughed and ran the sharp blade over her skin. He didn't cut her through, just continued to torment her with the blade. Jasper moved behind me, and wrapped his arms tightly around me and rested his head on my shoulder.

"This does nothing for me, but you will watch," Jasper mumbled in my ear.

My eyes grew wide as Aro dug the blade in, and dragged it down her stomach. She let out a painful scream as her blood ran down her body and over Aro's. Aro moaned and became aroused as her blood hit his face and chest. His free hand ran up and down his chest, spreading the blood round while he let out moans of pleasure. Bringing his hand to his lips, he sucked his finger, tasting her blood. He shivered at her taste and brought the blade to her body again.

This time he ran a longer tear through her stomach, going from her hip bone to her breast. She screamed in pain and began begging him once more to stop. Aro laughed and opened his mouth as her blood flowed down her body. He moaned again, louder this time. His hips began to rock, wanting any form of friction he could find.

My stomach turned as the scene played out in front of me. Her blood began to coat his skin, turning him on even more. With a blood covered hand, he began to palm himself through his pants as droplets of her blood continued to drop down on his face and chest.

The girl cried and screamed in pain as the blade came back up. I tried to turn my head away and not see what was happening, but Jasper wouldn't let me.

"You will watch, Edward," he demanded of me while forcing my head back round.

I watched painfully, as the blade sliced through her breast cascading more blood over Aro. His back arched as he cried out in pleasure. Her blood covered his white body. His free hand roamed his chest, rubbing her blood into his skin as he became more excited and closer to his release. Suddenly, I felt Jasper's fangs on my neck, scraping across my skin. He seemed tempted to bite, to feed from me once again.

Pushing myself further back to him, his grip on me tightened. I moved my head to the other side where he hadn't bit me, and offered him my neck. Jasper suddenly hit me with comfort. His grip changed on me, holding me protectively close to him instead of holding me from escaping. The girl's eyes were wide and on us, as she watched me willingly offer my blood to Jasper.

The blade moved across her throat slicing it open as Jasper's fangs dug into my neck. I winced slightly as they pierced my skin, but my small wince was drowned out by Aro's screaming climax. The girl's blood sprayed out of her neck like a waterfall, covering him completely as he came. Jasper released his hold on me and picked me up.

Without a word or warning, he took off through the door and down the hall at lightning speed towards our room. Placing me gently on the floor, his arm stayed around my waist as he unlocked the door and pulled me in. Taking me to the bed, he sat me down and went back to lock the door. Turning to face me, he walked slowly across the room, taking his time to reach the bed. Jasper didn't sit down like I thought he would. Instead he stood in front of me and smiled.

"You have both disappointed me and made me happy tonight, Edward. While I am not happy that you considered you would be better treated with someone else, I am very pleased to see you so willingly offer your blood to me. That has earned you some points tonight." His hand came out and touched my cheek gently. "But, I am going to punish you." His palm rested on my cheek. My head turned into his touch without me even realizing it. Placing a soft kiss on his palm, Jasper leaned forward and brushed his lips with mine.

"Major?"

"Yes, Edward?" Jasper answered as he walked towards the large chest of drawers and pulled out a box.

"Why did you bolt out the room so suddenly with me?" Jasper smiled, and pulled me to my feet.

"Strip and climb on the bed. All fours." Jasper watched me as I slowly undressed before him. "I took you out of that room for two reasons. One, you didn't need to see what Aro would do next and two, Aro would soon start looking at you."

"So you were protecting me?" I asked as I climbed on the bed.

"Yes," he answered as the bed dipped behind me. Jasper's hands were on me, running down my back and over my arse. "I'm happy that you decided to stay with me as my pet."

The lube bottle clicked open before his slick, cold fingers teased around my hole making me moan. Whimpering in protest as his fingers disappeared, Jasper chuckled before I felt something cold and wet slowly push into me. I gasped slightly and tensed up at the sudden intrusion. Jasper's cold lips began peppering kisses on my ass cheeks as he continued to push the butt plug inside of me. Moaning out in pleasure, Jasper brought his free hand around my waist and slowly began to stroke my now hardening cock.

"Stay still," he commanded as he slid off the bed. Turning my head to watch, I saw Jasper slowly begin to undress. Inch by inch his hard muscular body came into view. Undoing his jeans, he dropped them to the floor, and let his hard cock spring free. I had to hold in my gasp as I realized he was going commando. Jasper looked at me and flashed me a wink, before opening the drawer and pulling out a long, thin, blood red candle.

"This is your punishment, well, half of it. Lie on your back, knees bent and feet flat to the mattress," Jasper demanded as he walked back to me. Complying with his wishes, I laid flat on my back with my knees bent and feet flat. Jasper looked at me and smiled while lighting the candle. "You're so well behaved. Move your legs further apart, please."

"Major? Can I ask something?" Jasper nodded his head, looking up at me through his long eyelashes. "Won't fire kill you?" Jasper chuckled at me and shook his head.

"You think that if I put my fingers through the flames, I will burn and turn to ash?" I nodded. "No, I won't turn to ash; it takes a lot more than that to kill a vampire."

"Can you kill a vampire?" I asked.

"If you can, I'm hardly going to tell you, now am I?" he smirked out. "Now, don't move." With that Jasper began to drop the red candle wax droplets on my chest.

It stung a little, before it pleasured me, as the wax began to cool and set. Jasper moved the candle down my chest in a straight line, leaving droplets of wax running down to my belly button. I hissed slightly as I became more and more used to it. Jasper looked up at me, his eyes darkening with lust as he took in my reaction of pleasure and not pain. Carefully he trailed the wax droplets down my thighs and back up again to my hip.

"So... good," I breathed out as Jasper poured the wax carefully around the sides of my cock as it lay against my stomach.

"Did I say you could speak, Edward?" Jasper asked, his eyes focused on the wax as he began to trail it up my chest again and towards my nipples.

"No, you didn't... sorry," I moaned out not wanting him to stop.

"Though, I never said you couldn't." He smiled at me, and I realized he was playing. "I like hearing you," he muttered almost to himself.

Jasper reached my right nipple, his eyes looked up at me as he straightened the candle to stop the wax from dripping. My breathing was ragged and harsh as my hips slowly rocked against the bed, loving the sensation of the butt plug being buried deep inside of me, mixed with the wax hitting my skin.

"Some punishment this is turning out to be," he said, almost disappointed. If it hadn't of been for the smile on his lips, I would have assumed he was mad at me for enjoying this. "I'll have to think of something else to punish you with."

"Please... please don't stop," I begged him.

"What do you want, Edward? More of this?" He dropped the red candle wax droplets on my nipple. I cried out and bucked my hips in an attempt to gain some contact. "Or this?" Jasper's head went down and sucked in the head of my cock, hard. Again I cried out and softly bucked my hips as he took me deeper into his cool mouth. I hit the back of his throat and he swallowed around me, before coming back up and releasing me from his mouth. "Or maybe you would like both?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at me.

"Please..." I moaned out breathlessly.

"Please, what? Which do you want, Edward? Tell me."

"Both, Major, please... Can I have both?" Jasper looked at me and winked, his cool breath fanning my cock making it twitch.

Jasper moved the candle, positioning it right above my left nipple. Sucking the tip of my cock hard into his cold mouth, he began to pour the candle wax over my nipple. Slowly, his cold lips inched down my rock hard cock, taking me deeper into his wonderful cold mouth. Sucking me harder as his nose brushed against my pubic bone, he trailed the wax candle across my chest, covering my other nipple. Swallowing around the head, my hips bucked as I cried out in pleasure.

Jasper continued to trail the candle wax over my chest, while bobbing his head up and down my cock at a fast pace. Unable to stop myself, I began to thrust into his mouth while fisting the sheets hard. Jasper's eyes stayed locked on me; he flashed me a wink and stilled his head, allowing me to fuck his mouth. One of my hands went into his soft curls, gripping tightly as I continued to fuck his mouth hard. There was no fear that I could actually hurt him, though I wasn't sure if vampires had a gag reflex. If they did, I doubted Jasper had one. Jasper began moaning around my cock, the vibrations were pushing me closer to my release. He moved the candle, letting it drop its hot wax on my stomach.

"Fuck! Major, I'm gonna cum!" I cried out as my balls began to tighten. Before I could reach that point of explosion, Jasper released me from his mouth, and sat back on his heels. He blew the candle out, and smirked.

Breathing hard, I felt like crying. Being so close to cumming and having him stop left me frustrated. Popping myself up on my elbows, I looked down at my chest, seeing the mess of red dried candle wax covering me. Jasper smiled at me, and licked his lips.

"You didn't really think I would let you cum now, did you?" I nodded my head at him. "You have to be punished for earlier, Edward. You enjoyed the wax?"

"Yes," I panted out. Jasper chuckled at me, and placed the candle on the bedside table.

"Maybe if you're good, we can play with it again. Now, back on all fours so I can give you your punishment then fuck you," he said, his tone thick with lust.

Moving, I got on all fours, hearing him take a sharp breath. Feeling a little cheeky, I wiggled my ass at him which made him chuckle. His playful mood soon disappeared as his hand came down and struck me hard across my left butt cheek. Pain shot through me. My skin began to sting and throb as he brought his hand down again on my right butt cheek. Resisting the urge to scream, I locked my jaw and screwed my eyes shut. The spanks weren't as hard as the first time he did it, but they were still painful, making my skin burn and sting.

Tears stung in my eyes as he continued to slap my ass. Unable to stop the cry of pain that was building inside of me, it escaped my lips. Crying out, I willed and prayed to anything for it to stop.

"Have," -slap- "You," -slap- "learned," -slap- "Your lesson?" -slap-

"Yes, Major," I cried out.

"Good." He suddenly stopped slapping my now sore skin, and brought his hand to rest gently on it.

The coldness of his skin against my now hot, sore, throbbing arse was heaven. Rubbing soft, soothing circles on my cheeks, I began to calm down. Jasper's hand was soon replaced by his lips and tongue, kissing and licking my skin. Soon, I found myself moaning and pushing back against him. Jasper chuckled, and moved to my ear. His cool breath fanned across my heated skin, making me shiver.

"Ready for me to fuck you now?" he purred in my ear. Unable to speak, I nodded frantically. Jasper moved back behind me, and grabbed hold of the end of the butt plug. With a swift pull, he removed it quickly.

"Fuck!" I cried out.

"Eager? You continue to surprise me this evening, Edward." I heard the click of the lube again as he coated his length. "Hard and fast?" he asked.

Not giving me a chance to answer, he slammed into me hard. Gripping onto my hips hard, Jasper began to thrust into me hard and fast. My forearms began to ache and shake as Jasper continued his attack on me. Dropping on to my elbows, Jasper let out a low rumbling growl. Pushing my hips back against his thrusts, I cried out as Jasper hit against my sweet spot.

"I love your fucking ass," Jasper moaned out as he suddenly pulled out of me. "Move up to the head board and put your hands against the wall." Moving quickly, Jasper was back behind me in a flash.

Spreading my ass cheeks, Jasper entered me again with the same amount of force as before. I cried out his name, completely unashamed that a vampire was making me feel this good. My back was flush against his chest, his arms wrapped around my stomach and chest, keeping me in place. His cold breath fanned my neck in hard pants, as he thrust harder and faster into me. Turning my head to him, I saw his dark, hungry lust filled eyes staring at me. Without thinking, I crashed my lips against his ice cold ones.

Jasper moaned in response and plunged his tongue into my mouth. His cold tongue brushed against mine and explored my mouth. Unlike his hard, forceful thrust into me, that were completely dominating, his kiss wasn't. Slowly his lips moved with mine, tasting each other and savoring our flavors. Our tongues brushed and lapsed together, causing us both to moan at the sensation of fire meeting ice. Needing air, I pulled back. Jasper continued to trail his ice cold lips down my neck, ghosting gently over the sore holes that sat on my neck. It made me wonder if he knew they were sore.

Not thinking, I moved my head, giving him the other side of my neck. Jasper's thrusts never faltered at all. The speed and force he was using was pushing me closer and closer to the edge. My cock bounced against my stomach, spreading droplets of pre-cum on my skin. Pulling one hand away from the wall, I reached down and grabbed my throbbing cock. Stroking it a few times, Jasper's hand came down and overlapped mine. Removing it from my cock, he placed it back against the wall and covered it with his own.

"Let me make you cum," he murmured against my neck.

"Feed from me, please. Fuck me, Major and take my blood." I felt Jasper's lips smile against my skin.

"I've fed from you once tonight, I won't take a lot." With another forcefully timed thrust into me, his fangs broke through my skin.

I screamed out in a mixture of pain and pleasure as Jasper began to suck the blood out of me. Feeling him gently sucking, he created a pulling feeling on my neck while he thrust into me that was too much. Crying out in pleasure, I came hard over my stomach and the bedding. My head felt light as every nerve ending in my body buzzed with euphoria from my orgasm. Jasper released his fangs from neck, and licked across the holes to seal them. Resting his head on my shoulder, his thrusts became more and erratic.

"Fuck," Jasper breathed in almost a whisper as he came deep within, filling me with his cold cum. His thrusts, slowed and stilled as his arms around me tightened. Contentment crashed over me hard, an emotion that Jasper was projecting. It was there for a minute or two before it stopped, and he pulled out of me.

Carefully removing me from the wall, he laid me down on the clean side of the bed, while he picked up his jeans and disappeared into the bathroom. I lied there, still with wax covering my chest and stomach, waiting for him to return. My neck was sore from where he had fed from twice this evening, my ass was sore from the spanking I had taken. Closing my eyes from feeling completely drained in more ways than one, I slowly began to doze off to sleep.

Jasper's sudden return into the bedroom startled me as his cold fingers stroked my cheek. Opening my eyes at him, Jasper smiled and picked me up as though I weighed nothing. It wasn't the first time I had wondered how much he could lift with zero effort. I wasn't a fat fucker, yet I wasn't skinny either. Effortlessly, Jasper carried me into the bathroom, and carefully lowered me into the hot, soapy bath water.

"Stay awake, Edward," he ordered as I released a contented sigh and closed my eyes. "Edward?"

"Hmm?" I replied, making him chuckle.

"Wake up. I'm going to get you something to eat while you bathe. Relax and clean off the wax, but don't fall asleep in there." He kissed the top of my head.

"I won't," I replied as the bathroom door gently closed. Hearing it close suddenly woke me up. Images of earlier flashed through my mind as I began to panic. "Jasper!" I called out in a fit of panic. No sooner had I called his name, he was back through the bathroom door.

"Edward, what's the matter?" he asked suddenly inches from my face.

"That woman... she'll be back... won't she?" Jasper smiled and shook his head while stroking my cheek.

"No, Bella won't be back. The door will be locked and I have the key on me, you're safe in here. I won't be long." With that Jasper took off again out of the bathroom, leaving the door open this time. I heard the main door open, close and lock before silence filled the room.

Part of me wondered if he had left the bathroom door open on purpose, so I would hear the lock turn and the door open when he returned, making me in turn feel better. As quickly as that thought came, I pushed it away. Jasper could play many things, and control my emotions. He could play his part out and get me to do anything, including offering my blood so willingly to him. Yet, I was nothing more than his pet. Someone who played by the rules, let him feed from me, allowed him to fuck me and if I did something wrong, I was punished.

Did Jasper control me that much that I just offered my blood to him, not without me willingly wanting to but because he was making me? I tried to think back to the two times I had offered it to him. Inside that room, I had been scared, almost frantic with panic and Jasper hadn't controlled anything. In fact, he let me feel it all. I can't remember him hitting me with any sort of emotion that would make me want to willingly offer my blood to him. And again, while he fucked me, I had asked him to do it. He had seemed happy to do it, yet a little hesitant at the same time. So did I actually offer it to him off my own back, or had it been part of some bigger plan?

Unsure of what the answers to my questions were, I cleaned myself up. Removing all the wax off me, I relaxed back in the over-sized bath just as I heard the door unlock and open. A slight flicker of panic ran through me as I contemplated calling out to see if it was Jasper or not. Though, at the same time, I wondered if it wasn't then I would be telling that person just where I was. _Like that matters, they can hear your heart beat, dumb-shit._

A moment later, Jasper's face popped around the door. He looked at me and flashed a wink, before disappearing out again. Slowly climbing out of the bath, I dried myself off and picked up one of the robes that hung in the bathroom. Tying it around my waist, I walked back into the bedroom noticing the bedding had been changed. Jasper sat on the edge of the bed, still in just his jeans. A plate of sandwiches and a drink sat on the side. Jasper beckoned me over to him as he stood and pulled back the covers. Climbing on the bed, Jasper covered me up and handed me my plate of sandwiches.

"Eat, then sleep, in that order. I'll be back at sunset."

"Major? Do you sleep in a coffin during the day?" Jasper chuckled at me.

"Eat, Edward. I'll see you at sunset." Placing a gentle kiss on my lips, he walked slowly towards the door.

"Is that a yes or a no?" I asked.

"That's a maybe I'll tell you one day... if you live long enough." With a devilish smirk, he left the room locking the door behind him.

* * *

_Okay...So did you all enjoy? _

_I'm gonna go bury my head somewhere and prey that my mum never sees anything like this written by her daughter, lol. _

_Hit the review button and drop some love, Jen x  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN/WOW! You guys continue to blow me away with your response to this little PWP. Damn, you all have dirty minds and I love it! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, who's faved and alerted this fic. _

_A massive thank you to dtav for prereading this little beauty for me. She makes my doc's look all pretty and readable! A massive thank you to Ealasaid77, who I wrote this fic for, for being an amazing beta and going in and sorting out my nasty grammar. Who knows, maybe one day me and grammar will get along...then again, maybe not.:)_

_I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as the first two!  
_

* * *

EPOV

My eyes were fixed on the door waiting for Jasper to arrive. I knew he would be appearing any minute and I was dreading it. Jasper had mentioned to me last night what would be happening tonight. Mentioned? No, more like told me what would be happening. There was no room to argue, no room to say whether or not I wanted to go through with it. As his pet, I did what I was told. That known fact didn't stop me from arguing with him, and wishing for my death now rather than later.

Why wouldn't he just kill me already? The past six weeks I had been stuck in here, stuck in this hell, all the while waiting and wishing. I had assumed that my death would have already come by now, that Jasper would have grown bored with me long ago and I would be freed from my nightmare; that hadn't happened. Jasper seemed to enjoy having me around or, more so, enjoyed playing with his food. Last night's sudden demand proved just that. If I had even begun to think that Jasper might, in some way or some form, care about me, it was wiped clean off my mind last night.

Another man would be joining us tonight; another vampire would be in the room with us. At first I had assumed that Jasper wanted a threesome, though it was made clear that he didn't intend to join in. He intended to watch, watch another vampire fuck me.

When he mentioned it, I said no, as I didn't want another party involved. It wasn't my wish to have him watch someone else fuck me and I certainly didn't want him to be another vampire. Another vampire would be just as deadly as Jasper in the room, one that more than likely didn't give a fuck how I was treated, and one that would more than likely bite me. Would this vampire kill me? Would Jasper allow another to kill his pet? That, I couldn't answer.

The lock clicked and the handle turned, pushing the door open. Jasper entered the room first, carrying my food. The thought of food made me feel sick, there was no way I would be able to eat it and keep it down. Jasper walked towards me where I sat on the bed, a devilish smirk rested on his perfect red lips. Placing the plate on the side he turned to look at me, seeing my fear, doubt and uncertainly in my eyes.

"Relax, Edward, there are rules," he whispered to me as his fingers lightly ran from my ear lobe to my jaw. "Demetri?" Jasper called out in nothing more than a whisper.

Looking past Jasper, I saw him standing in the doorway to the room looking directly at me with an evil grin. Slowly, he walked into the room kicking the door shut with his foot and undoing his black shirt. His eyes were open wide and already showed his hunger ripe in them. Fear ripped through me, but was quickly replaced with calm that Jasper was projecting on to me. Demetri snickered, all too aware of my fear and of Jasper manipulating my emotions.

"Nice looking pet, Jasper. I'm almost upset that I didn't see him first," Demetri said, his voice rich and smooth, matching his smooth killer looks perfectly.

Like all the other vampires I had seen since being here, he was stunning with smooth, pale white skin, and a head of raven black hair that fanned around the edges of his face. He was slightly shorter than Jasper, but not by much, with a lean body and nicely defined muscle tone. He didn't have a patch on Jasper, but was still as stunning as the rest.

"He's definitely one of my favorite pets," Jasper mused, tilting his head slightly towards Demetri.

"Hmm, I can see why. I'm going to enjoy feeding from him." At Demetri's words my blood ran cold. Having Jasper feed from me was one thing, having Demetri do it was another.

"That won't be happening, Demetri, only I feed from him, understand?" Jasper asked, his voice snarling near the end. "There are two rules to this. One, Demetri, you will not feed from Edward at all. And two, Edward, you will not cum until I say so, understand?"

"A shame, but I'll comply. The new arrivals will be here soon, I can feed then," Demetri smirked as he undid the buttons on his jeans and pushed them down.

Jasper slid off the bed, and looked at Demetri before turning back to me with a smile. Moving closer to me, Jasper ran the tip of his nose up my neck until he reached my ear. "Edward, show Demetri how talented your pretty mouth is," he breathed, letting his cool breath fan over my ear and neck making me shiver. "On your knees, Edward. Do not disobey me," Jasper warned.

A sudden boost of lust hit me as I reluctantly slid off the bed and walked the few steps to where Demetri was standing. Dropping to my knees, the lust and desire continued to seep throughout the room, easing my reluctance. Leaning forward I licked up the underside of Demetri's cock from base to tip. Demetri let out a low hiss as I began swirling my tongue around the head. Dipping the tip of my tongue into the slit, Demetri bucked his hips with a growl rattling in his chest. His fingers began to tighten in my hair as I sucked just the head into my mouth. Demetri's grip increased, becoming painful as he began forcing my mouth further down his length.

A long sharp hiss of warning filled the room and Demetri stilled his movements releasing his death grip from my hair. Hollowing my cheeks, I sucked back up his length, as Jasper once again began playing with my emotions. Bobbing my head up and down Demetri's length, I began alternating my pace, from quick, fast moving bobs, to long, slow sucking. Running my fingers up his cold, hard thighs towards his balls, tugging and rolling them in my hand, I grazed my teeth up his length causing Demetri to growl out in pleasure.

"Damn... can I borrow him more often?" Demetri asked in a hiss.

"No," Jasper answered, leaving no room for argument with Demetri.

Demetri's fingers gripped into my hair once again, pulling my head back. He smiled looking down at me on my hands and knees. Taking hold of his cock, he ran the tip of it over my lips. Flicking my tongue against the slit, Demetri moaned out low and long.

"Let's see if your ass is as pretty as your mouth. Stand," he demanded. "How to take you, hmm," he pondered while tapping his fingers on his chin and looking at me as I stood up.

Looking over at Jasper, I saw him leaning back against the wall with his knee bent. Opening the drawer he was standing next to, Jasper smirked at me. Beckoning Demetri over with two fingers, I watched as he walked over to Jasper. Both of them began talking, too low for me to hear, but I could see their lips moving. Demetri looked over his shoulder at me and smirked as Jasper continued to talk. Turning back to face Jasper, I saw Jasper shake his head no as he handed Demetri the lube.

"Be a good boy, Edward, and strip," Jasper demanded of me as Demetri began to walk back towards me.

Slowly, I began to remove my clothing, while Demetri was walking slowly around me. Pulling off my boxers, Demetri's cold hands rested on my shoulders and turned me around; walking me backwards towards the bed until I felt the mattress touch the backs of my legs. Pushing me down onto the bed, I pulled myself up to the top of the bed and waited for Demetri. Jasper continued to seep lust and desire into me, something I wished he wouldn't do, but something I knew he would continue doing.

Demetri crawled in between my legs and flicked open the tube of lube. Bending my knees, without his or Jasper's command, Demetri poured the lube into his hand and coated his fingers. Cold fingers marrying with just as cold lube trailed towards my entrance, making me gasp slightly. My eyes turned to Jasper, unsure if I was allowed to make a sound or not. Jasper nodded his head just once at me, giving me the okay as Demetri pushed two fingers inside of me. Thrusting his fingers in and out of me, my hips began to rock against his fingers wanting more. Curving his fingers, Demetri pushed against my sweet spot, making me moan.

Adding a third finger inside of me, Demetri started to fuck me with his fingers, none too gently either. Looking over at Jasper, I saw his eyes had darkened as his jeans grew tighter, showcasing his arousal. The tip of Jasper's pale tongue swept across his lips as he looked at me. He wasn't watching Demetri, or what he was doing, he was watching me. Seeing me being pleasured by another was a turn on for Jasper, so it seemed.

Removing his fingers, I whimpered at the loss making Demetri chuckle. "Horny fucker isn't he, Jasper? You should really think of laying off on the lust with him," Demetri commented as he coated his hard cock with lube.

"The lust is for your benefit. I don't need to play with his emotions when it's me," Jasper smirked out. "Do not cum until I say so, Edward," he reminded me.

"Yes, Major," I answered as Demetri pulled my legs up and placed my feet against his shoulders.

Forcefully, Demetri pushed into me causing me to cry out slightly. Demetri didn't give me time to adjust or get used to him being in me. Instead he pulled back, leaving just the head in before slamming back into me hard.

"Hmm, he does have a sweet ass... I'm so going to enjoy pounding this bitch," Demetri all but growled out as he pulled my feet up and over his shoulders so the backs of my knees were over him.

Bent in half, with Demetri hovering over me, he took me hard and fast, pulling almost all the way out with every thrust before slamming back into me harder than before. My cries, a mixture of both pleasure and pain, filled the room as well as Demetri's grunts and hisses. Fucking me hard and fast, and with every thrust hitting my sweet spot, it wasn't long until I was nearing my climax. Gritting my teeth, I looked over at Jasper.

The buttons on his jeans were now open with his hand down the front of them, pleasuring himself as Demetri fucked me. Jasper's eyes were fully locked on me, growing darker and darker with each thrust I received or moan I made.

Gripping the sheets tightly, Demetri's pace didn't falter as he continued to drill into me. Part of me, a very large part, wished it was Jasper fucking me and not Demetri. Growling loudly at me, I hoped that either he was ready to cum or Jasper was getting ready to let me cum. The coil inside my stomach was growing tighter and tighter with every hard thrust from Demetri. My cock, already painfully hard and leaking with precum, lied trapped between my stomach and thighs, creating an almost tortuous friction with each thrust Demetri gave me.

My thighs began to shake and tremble against Demetri's shoulders as I tried to hold on and not cum. Almost tearing the sheet from my grip, with sweat covering my body, I cried out loudly as I went flying over the edge, unable to hold on any longer. Streams of my warm, hot cum covered both my stomach and thighs as I came hard. My body shuddered and shivered as pleasure ripped its way throughout me while I bathed in a euphoric bliss, all the while Demetri continued to pound my arse.

Coming down from my high, I felt Jasper's intense gaze upon me before I opened my eyes. The atmosphere in the room had suddenly shifted, the lust and sexual desire had gone, and in its place was anger. It felt as though the room was swirling with emotions, a storm brewing up by one Major as his anger took hold. Demetri seemed unfazed by any of this, and part of me wondered if he was even aware of the shift while he drilled into me. Turning my head slightly, I opened my eyes to see Jasper's eyes burning with anger. He had moved from the side of the room where he had been standing while he pleasured himself to next to the bed. His jeans were still undone, showing the perfect trail of trimmed, golden curls leading south.

"Get off him now, Demetri, and get out of the room," Jasper seethed in a cold tone, while staring directly at me. Demetri stilled his movements and looked at Jasper in disbelief. "NOW!" Jasper let out a forceful growl at Demetri.

Fear washed over me as Demetri withdrew himself from me. Jasper no longer looked like a human who just so happened to have cold skin, he suddenly looked deadly. The predator he was, was on full display. Fangs bared, his body locked and ready to kill his prey, he was murderous, and dangerous. He was everything from the nightmares I could have ever believed a vampire to be and more. He never moved from his spot, or glanced away, as Demetri pulled on his jeans and left the room, in utter silence.

"What did I tell you, Edward?" Jasper asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Jasper, I-" Slap. The back of Jasper's hand slapped hard across my face making my skin burn and tingle within seconds of contact.

"I allowed you once to call me by my name, but I will not stand for it again. You disobeyed me. One simple rule, and you failed to do it!" he growled out at me making me flinch at the harshness of his words. "I will not tolerate your failure to follow my commands, you will be punished." Jasper stalked towards the desk of drawers and yanked it open.

Taking out a leather covered paddle and shackles, he walked towards the lower cabinet of drawers and pulled it, with ease, away from the wall. "Here, now!" he demanded in a fierce tone that made my blood run cold.

"Major, I'm... I'm sorry. I couldn't help but cum," my voice shook with fear and dread as I pleaded my sorries to him.

"Here, now, Edward. Do not push my limited patience right now! You will only make this worse if I come and get you," he warned.

"I said I was sorry, Major. What more do you want from me?" Before I could blink, Jasper was beside me, his eyes once again were burning with such fire that I could see my fate being sealed in them.

Forcefully, Jasper grabbed my arm and hauled me off the bed. His ice cold fingers wrapped tightly around my arm making me wince. The pressure Jasper was applying on my arm made me wonder if my arm would break. Dragging me to the cabinet, Jasper forcefully bent me over it.

"Stay fucking still! You move one tiny muscle, cry or make any sound and your life ends tonight. Do not call my bluff, Edward, unless you want to die," he spat in my ear as he grabbed the shackles and began clipping them to the legs of the cabinet.

Taking hold of my right wrist, Jasper pulled my arm and spread it to the corner of the cabinet. Wrapping the strap around my wrist, he tightened it before threading it through the buckle. Taking hold of my left wrist, Jasper did the same until both arms were spread flat to the top of the cabinet and tied to the shackles. Tears fell from my eyes as he nudged my legs apart and tied my ankles. In all the time I had been with Jasper, he had never tied my legs, feet or ankles down before.

"You will learn to do as you are told, Edward. If you can't obey my rules and commands, I will have no need for you. Do I make myself clear?" he asked as he picked the paddle up and ran his fingertips over the leather. "Answer me!" Jasper demanded.

Sniffling, I nodded my head while mumbling a "Yes" in a sobbing mess. Bracing myself for impact, I felt Jasper's cold fingers run over my naked arse slowly. Jasper sucked in a deep breath as he placed the cold leather paddle against my skin. A whoosh of air later and the paddle was on my bare skin with tremendous force.

Pain ripped through me as a cry escaped my lips. Over and over again, the paddle met my bare arse, each hit just as powerful as the last one. There was no mercy in this punishment. Jasper had set out to teach me a lesson, to learn from my mistake and he wasn't about to stop any time soon. The sound of harsh, slapping flesh filled the room, mixing with my sobs.

My teeth sunk into my lip as my tears poured down my face in some vain attempt to stop my painful sobs from coming out and pissing Jasper off more. The paddle struck my left cheek once more and the feeling of something warm began to trickle down the back of my thigh. Jasper hissed, but never broke his stride as the paddle continued to hit my skin. I prayed that my skin would numb and I wouldn't have to feel this anymore. I prayed that he would stop and release me as I had learnt my lesson, but most of all I prayed that he would kill me now.

"Your skin is purple, have you learnt your lesson, Edward?" Jasper asked in a cold, low tone. Nodding, I was too afraid to open my mouth and answer him in case my cries of pain would escape. "Answer me!" Jasper demanded as he struck my arse again even harder.

"Yes! Please... Please, stop," I pleaded though my tears. A sound of crashing and bouncing ripped through the room, as Jasper threw the paddle away. Painfully grabbing a fist full of my hair, he yanked my head back with such force I was surprised my neck didn't snap.

"You will not disobey again, Edward. Do I make myself clear?" he growled out in my ear. "Stop sniffling and answer me, or I will punish you again!"

"Yes, I won't, Major. I promise... Please... Please let me go." I wasn't sure if I was pleading for him to release his hold and untie me from the cabinet or let me go and get out of this hell hole I was in.

"Let you go? LET YOU GO? You despise being here that much, do you? You wish that I would kill you or let you go back to your life?" he spat in my ear while bending my head further back. "You have a greater chance of death than you do of having your old life back."

"Then why keep me? Why not kill me?" I screamed back at him. Jasper chuckled and slammed my face into the top of the cabinet. My nose broke on impact, pain ripped through my face while blood poured from my nose.

"Did I give you permission to speak? Did I?" he demanded as he pulled my head back again. Shaking my head no at him, he let go of my hair and began untying me from the cabinet.

Pulling me from the cabinet, Jasper dragged me to the bed and threw me down on it. Wincing as my now sore, bruised and bleeding arse touched the bedding, I looked at Jasper as fear crippled me. Jasper smirked at me with his fangs still bared. He inhaled deeply, no doubt smelling my blood that was filling the air. His eyes darkened showing his hunger, his thirst for blood; my blood.

_I'm going to die;_ I thought as he moved slowly towards me, his eyes darkening and narrowing with every step he took. Stopping just a few feet short from where I laid on the bed, he looked me up and down before he spoke. "Don't move," Jasper sneered out as he turned and walked towards the door.

Watching him leave, the door slammed shut hard behind him. I didn't move for a few minutes, too afraid that if I did, Jasper would burst though the door and end my life. After a few minutes, I broke down. Painful, pitiful tears poured from my eyes as my body shook in shock over the events of this evening. _Why was I here,_ _living this hell? _It hardly seemed fair to me that I was going through this. I had never done anything to anyone to warrant this sort of karma. I lived an average life. How does someone with such an average life end up in this sort of nightmare?

Sliding carefully off the bed, I walked slowly towards the bathroom wanting to see the damage that Jasper had inflicted on me. There was no telling how long Jasper would be before he returned, and I didn't want him to come back and find me not where he had left me. I wasn't sure my arse could take another spanking like that. Flicking on the bathroom light I made my way, sniffling and shaking, to the mirror. Turning slightly once in front of it I saw the full extent of Jasper's damage.

My skin was now a deep purple, which looked to be turning black. Long, deep lacerations, that were still bleeding, covered my bare skin. The sight of it chilled me to the bone. If I had ever once even considered that Jasper and I had some level of understanding and respect for each other, seeing this wiped it out. Never had he gone so far as to mark me this much and this bad. Even the very first night here, I did not receive this from him. There was no aftercare, no nothing... I was just food to him.

Wiping my face free from tears, I attempted to pull myself back together and headed back to the bedroom. Flicking the light off in the bathroom, I closed the door and walked back to the bed. Climbing onto it and trying not to wince in pain, I could hear the faint sound of someone crying and screaming in pain. The cries and screams grew louder and closer until the door to my room swung open.

Jasper marched into the room, dragging a small woman with jet black hair behind him. Pulling her by the hair towards the bed, Jasper's eyes stayed fixed on me. Stopping at the foot of the bed, he let go of the crying girl's hair and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Take a good, long look at her. Notice how scared she is, it's rolling off her in thick waves. She's confused. She knows you're human and I am not, and wonders why you're still alive." Jasper smiled and looked down at the girl, baring his fangs.

Grabbing her again by the hair, Jasper pulled her to her feet. "What's your name?"

"Al... Alice... please don't kill me," she pleaded with a painful sob. Jasper smirked and ran his fingers up and down her neck.

"Edward, watch," with that he sunk his fangs into her neck as she let out a painful scream.

Jasper's eyes stayed locked on mine as he fed from her. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down as her blood ran down his throat. Alice struggled in his vise like grip, but with each passing second was growing weaker and weaker. Her wide, panicked eyes were looking at me almost as if she was pleading for my help. Jasper showed no sign of stopping, keeping an almost smug gaze on me as her body became limp in his arms. Seeing her eyes close and her body limp, Jasper withdrew his fangs and dropped her dead body on the floor as though she was nothing. Wiping the small trail of blood from the corner of his mouth, he smirked as he looked from her dead, lifeless body back to me.

"Do you wish to die, Edward?" Jasper asked almost in a calm tone.

"N... no," I stuttered out, still trying to take in all that I had just seen.

"If you wish to die, then carry on the way you are going and you can join her fate. Do you understand?" he asked.

"Yes," I mumbled out.

"Then your attitude better improve between now and our next meeting. No more games, Edward. It seems I have been far too generous towards you," with that, Jasper picked up Alice's dead body and walked towards the door, stopping just before he reached it. "Do not disobey me again."

* * *

_Wasn't Edward a naughty boy? Hehe. _

_Anyway my lovelys, hit the review button and drop some love, Jen x  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN/**Missed me? God, I know its been months, hasn't it? This spell of writers block has been awful to get round. There was a point where I didn't think it would ever go. Thankfully, its now gone and my girls have been hit with three chapters. Edge of Love and Secrets and Lies are now with my prereader, so all being well I will have one out some point this week and the other next week sometime. _

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter of Major. I just love how everyone loves this. Makes me very happy :D Hopefully, my time away hasn't caused you all to give up on me completely. _

_Of course a massive thank you to my girls, who I would be lost without. dtav for kicking arse and making it flow better and Ealasaid77 for correct my nasty grammar. These girls are stars! _

_Enough rambling, here's chapter 4!_

* * *

Three days had passed since my last encounter with Jasper. He had popped into the room to bring me food, but had left shortly after. Each time he had been in, he hadn't said a word to me, or me to him. I wasn't sure if Jasper had intended for me to speak to him first or what. He hadn't given me any idea as to what he expected from me now. The last three days seemed to have lasted forever, almost as though they were never ending.

Even now, as he stood across the other side of the room from me while I ate, he hadn't said a word to me. Finishing off my dinner, I pushed the plate away slightly, and stood up with the intention of sitting on the bed. Jasper was suddenly standing in front of me, blocking my path. A devilish smile played on his perfect red lips.

A shiver of fear ran down my spine causing Jasper to smile even more. He did nothing to stop the play of my own emotions, letting me feel and endure each and every one of them. Panic soon set in as Jasper didn't move nor did he say a word. His eyes just continued to stare at me, stripping me down to the core of my being and leaving me pitiful and scared all in one go.

I went to speak, but Jasper's ice-cold finger touched my lips silencing me. "We're going to play a little game, Edward," Jasper mused at me. "Strip and get on the bed, feet flat to the mattress, with your knees bent and legs apart."

"What game?" I asked as I started to remove my clothing.

Jasper snickered and shook his head at me, "Even after the events of the other day you still continue to ask questions and demand things. Will you never learn?" Jasper asked as he opened one of his drawers. "Have you not seen how your face looks in the mirror? Have you looked at the purplish bruising under your eyes from where I broke your nose, or maybe the state of your backside, which, I am sure, is still bruised?"

"I'm entitled to ask questions," I shot back.

Jasper's laughter bounced off the walls of the bedroom. "You silly boy. You are not entitled to anything! I don't have to feed you, yet I do. You need to remember something, Edward, and remember it well. You are nothing more than something for me to fuck and feed from."

"Did me cumming without your command piss you off that much, that you now choose to treat me as though I am nothing?" I asked while throwing my Tee across the room. "At least before then you had some level of decency towards me."

"Oh, right. Well, let's see, shall we? I've treated you well, hardly given you many commands to follow and I have at least tried to make this experience somewhat enjoyable for you, and when I ask you to follow one of my commands you fail to do so. So, Edward," he hissed, "Why should I continue to be decent towards you?" Jasper asked.

Somehow, we had ended up facing each other, neither one of us moving. The voice in the back of my mind was telling me to back down, this was a vampire after all, and could kill me within seconds, but I didn't listen to that little voice, I saw no point in it. What did it matter if I pissed off Jasper further? With any luck I would push him so much that he would just kill me and this hell would end.

"I'm sorry I came without your command, Major," I spat, "But, I couldn't help it. You punished me, you beat my arse so badly that it bled. Must you continue to act this way towards me? Willingly, I offered you my blood. More than once I have done that, and I thought we had some level of understanding with each other, at least some respect if nothing else." Jasper looked unamused at me, and started chuckling.

"You sound as though this little set up is some form of a relationship? Do you not realize that while I appreciate you being as forthcoming as you have been, I can easily take what I want without your consent," he smugly answered.

"Maybe that's your problem. You are unable to find a partner and have to make do with pets. I know out of everyone here, you have been around the longest and have yet to find someone." Jasper's eyes blazed with fury at me. "If this is how you treat people, then no wonder."

"Get on the fucking bed, Edward," Jasper seethed at me. His tone was low and cold, causing me to flinch.

Pulling off my sweat pants, I did as I was told and got into the position he had requested. I watched as Jasper pulled open the drawer. Rummaging around in the drawer, Jasper pulled out the long, leather rope ties and walked towards me, slowly. Swinging the leather rope ties in his hand, my heart began to beat wildly in my chest making Jasper chuckle.

"A little scared are we, Edward?" he asked standing about a foot from the bed still swinging the leather rope ties.

"Major..." a crack of leather followed my words a split second later. My eyes clamped shut expecting to feel the leather hit my skin. A cold, sharp breeze ran up the side of my body, along with the sound of a thud.

Breathing hard and opening my eyes in shock, I saw the long leather rope ties lying next to me. Looking at Jasper, I saw him smirk and move closer to the bed.

"I'm not going to hit you with them, I did enough of that the other night. See, I have something more fun in mind. Well, fun for me, not so much for you," he grinned at me.

Taking hold of my right wrist first, he threaded my hand through the small opening before tightening it. Picking up my left wrist, he did the same thing, all the time with a smile on his lips. Pulling the leather rope ties, he pushed my wrists together and lifted them above my head. Threading the leather through the gap on the solid wooden headboard, he tied it off leaving me bound and stuck to the bed.

Walking back over to the drawer, Jasper pulled out a few more items before walking back towards me. My eyes caught sight of the four small, stainless steel anal beads that glimmered in the low lighting. Unable to stop it, I gasped slightly at the sight of them as desire slowly built in me. Jasper smiled, no doubt picking up my spike in desire at the beads. This was not what I was expecting. His game, what he had in mind with anal beads, hadn't entered mine.

"Something pleases you, Edward?" I went to speak, but stopped, unsure if I was allowed. Jasper chuckled at me, and clicked the lube lid. "You can speak, Edward. I did, after all, ask you a question and I expect an answer."

"Yes... Major," I breathed out as I felt his cold finger wrap around my cock and slowly begin to stroke it.

"Good. I wonder if these will please you by the time we are done?" he mused. Taking hold of the cock ring, Jasper slid it on and smiled at me. "Still thinking this will please you?"

Cold fingers, slick with lube, trailed towards my hole and began circling it, teasing me slowly before finally pushing one finger in. Unable to stop the gasp that leaves my lips, Jasper chuckled slightly as he slowly began to thrust his finger in and out before adding a second finger. My hips slowly started to rock against his fingers in a vain attempt for more.

Curving his fingers, he brushed against my sweet spot making me moan out, and push myself down onto his fingers. Jasper removed his fingers, making me whimper at the loss and regret my movements. Holding up the anal beads, Jasper coated them in lube and slowly pushed them inside of me, one at a time.

"Do not move a muscle, Edward," he purred in my ear causing my breath to catch in my throat. "Stay perfectly still. This might sting, just a little." His voice took on a darker tone as he placed nipple clamps on to my nipples. I gasped slightly and tried hard not to move as Jasper laid the thin, cold metal chain on my stomach.

"You will not cum until I say so. You will learn to obey my orders, Edward. Do you understand?" I nodded, too scared to open my mouth to answer in case I moaned. "Good." The bed dipped as he sat on it and moved closer to me. "These anal beads are weighted. They rely on you moving to bring you pleasure, to take you to the very brink before sending you over the edge, although, the cock ring will stop you from cumming. No matter how hard you try to reach that finish line, it's just going to stay out of reach.

"The nipple clamps? Well, I know how much you enjoy them being played with. I figure that it will be a fun torture for me to pull on this chain as you get closer to your unreachable goal." Jasper smiled at me. "I want to hear you crying, Edward, begging me to let you cum. What happened before will never happen again by the time I am finished with you." Placing a light, ice-cold kiss on my forehead, Jasper picked up the long chain and got off the bed.

I laid there completely unmoving, well, as still as I could be. I didn't want to give Jasper the satisfaction of seeing me beg for release. All I had to do was not move and the beads wouldn't move. Simple, or so I thought. A sudden burst of lust and sexual desire hit me, causing me to move ever so slightly. The movement rocked the anal beads, causing them to brush slightly against my sweet spot.

Groaning out, I heard Jasper's soft chuckle as he hit me with yet another dose of sexual desire. Unable to remain still, I slowly began to rock my hips, feeling the sensations of the beads begin to build.

Sweat began to run down my chest as I panted and rocked my hips hard. The beads bounced off each other, hitting my sweet spot and causing my release to come closer. Panting out, I pulled against the ropes as I rocked my hips harder and harder. I needed to cum. I could feel myself on the brink of it, yet I couldn't seem to get there. Jasper tugged the chain, pulling my nipples and I cried out.

Pleasure flooded through me, as I felt the very start of my orgasm coming. Throwing my head back against the pillow, Jasper continued to pull the chain while sending out strong blasts of lust and sexual desire. My hips were moving almost uncontrollably as I tried to reach my goal, but it was no use. The more I rocked my hips, the more the beads hit and the further away my orgasm seemed to go.

Tears began to run down my face as I needed to cum so badly, but I would not beg Jasper to let me cum. My eyes looked at the restraints to see if I could slip my hand out and pull the cock ring off. However, even if I could do that, Jasper would be there in a flash, stopping me from removing it.

"Want to cum, Edward?" Jasper's light tone cut through the room. I closed my eyes tightly, and ground my teeth, not wanting to answer him. "Not willing to beg me, yet?" he chuckled out as he walked across the floor. "Let's see if I can change your mind."

Opening my eyes, I watched Jasper pull the nipple clamps off. Hissing slightly, I tried to block out the pain of having the clamps removed. The burning and stinging sensation was replaced by coldness. Jasper placed his ice cold fingers on my nipples, soothing them as he straddled my waist.

"Fuuuck," I groaned out as Jasper sat himself directly on my cock.

"You like that, Edward?" he asked with a roll of his hips.

"Yes..." I panted out breathlessly, bucking my hips upwards to gain more friction.

"Open your eyes, and look at me," Jasper asked in a demanding tone. "I will not ask you again, Edward."

A hard backhand whacked across my cheekbone and my eyes shot open. Jasper was looking down on me from above. His blond curls fanned around his face as he smiled, holding a lit candle in his hands. I groaned outwardly, knowing what was coming. Suddenly, hot wax dripped onto my chest, making a pattern. My skin burned and tingled before pleasure took hold. Rocking my hips, my cock was trapped between Jasper and I, creating a wonderful friction that alone would bring me to cumming.

The sensation of the beads, combined with the wax, was too much. My body was aching to release, and it was becoming painful and Jasper knew it. He could feel what I was feeling, and he knows how desperate I was for release. Another dose of desire and my will to not beg was broken. Screaming out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, I began to beg.

"Please... Major... Please, let me cum."

"No!" Jasper's harsh, sharp tone brought more tears to my eyes. "I told you, you will cum when I say so. You broke my rule, Edward, and this is your punishment."

"Please... I'm sorry... I won't... I won't do it again," I pleaded.

Jasper smirked at me and stopped pouring the melting wax on my chest. "See, I don't believe you. I don't think you fully understand my rules. I need to make them more clear for you," he spat. "Are they clearer now, Edward? Do you understand who is in charge?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what? Edward?" Jasper screamed in my face.

"Yes, Major," I cried out.

In a flash, Jasper was off of me and removing the restraints from my wrists. I almost breathed a sigh of relief through my sobbing, but stopped as I felt Jasper's ice-cold fingers run the length of my now purple cock. His fingers ran down to the cock ring where they lingered for just a second before running over my balls and towards the anal beads.

"You didn't actually think I would take the cock ring off now, did you?" he chuckled out as he pulled the anal beads out with a hard tug making me moan. "No, Edward, I've not heard you beg enough yet. I want to hear you begging me when I am fucking you." Jasper smirked at me, watching my arms the whole time. "I wouldn't touch that cock ring, or attempt to touch it if I was you, Edward." Jasper smirked as he moved off the bed and picked up the bottle of lube.

"Have you learnt your lesson, Edward?" A small groan left my lips as Jasper started to pop the buttons on his jeans slowly.

Inch by painful inch, Jasper's fine blond hairs of his happy trail, came more and more into view. My mouth watered as Jasper stood there, his jeans fully open and sitting low on hips with his thumbs hooking through the belt loops, ready to pull them down. Smirking through his blond curls, Jasper began to pull down his jeans. Swallowing loudly, a hard dose of lust hit me.

"On your knees, and suck," Jasper demanded as he stood at the edge of the bed.

Moving off the bed, I dropped to my knees and flicked the tip of my tongue over his slit before sucking the head into my mouth. Jasper hissed in pleasure and weaved his hands through my hair, gripping hard as I took him down my throat. Hollowing my cheeks, I began to bob my head up and down his length, sucking him harder and faster.

Jasper's pleasurable growls filled the room, making my cock twitch at the sound. Gently grazing my teeth up his shaft, my hands trailed slowly up the backs of his ice-cold thighs. Resting my hands on his ass cheeks, I released his cock with a popping sound and then I licked it from base to tip. Jasper moaned loudly as I swiped my tongue over the head and started tonguing his slit.

Pulling my hair hard, Jasper snapped my neck back. "Open that pretty mouth, Edward." Parting my lips, my hot breath fanned over his cock, making it twitch. "Keep your head still while I fuck that mouth of yours."

Relaxing my jaw and throat, Jasper thrust into my mouth and hit the back of my throat. Closing my lips tightly around his cock, he began to thrust wildly into my mouth, all the time keeping his eyes locked on mine, and his hands pulling on my hair.

"Your fucking mouth belongs to me," Jasper panted out. His words caused me to groan around him as my cock became painfully hard. "My bitch," Jasper hissed out as his thrusts became more and more erratic.

Gripping my hair, Jasper kept my head in place as he dominated my mouth. My tongue brushed and lapsed against his cock with his thrusts. Moaning and humming around him, Jasper's cock began to twitch and pulse in my mouth. Bringing a hand around from his ass, I began to roll and tug on his balls.

"Swallow, bitch," he all but screamed at me as he stilled in my mouth and came hard.

Groaning around him at his taste, I bobbed my head up and down as streams of his cold nectar shot down my throat. Keeping my eyes on Jasper, I continued to bob slowly, letting him ride his orgasm out. His eyes rolled back into his head as his head lolled back. Jasper's lips parted, showing the very tips of his fangs beginning to come down.

Lust, want, and need consumed me as he slowly released his grip in my hair and let his softening cock slip from my mouth. My own cock was now turning purple with need. I needed to cum, badly, and seeing Jasper with a post orgasmic smirk on his lips made me want him more.

"Want to cum?" Jasper asked as he took hold of my arm and tugged me to my feet. Pushing me back, I walked backwards until my calves touched the mattress. With two fingers against my shoulder, Jasper pushed me, indicating he wanted me to lie down.

Lying down on the bed, I moved up until my head touched the pillows. Jasper's eyes ran down me, smirking as he did so, before he slowly crawled over my body. The feel of his hard, ice-cold body against my skin drove me insane. My hand twitched, wanting to grip my cock and remove the cock ring, but I knew if I wanted to cum tonight, I had to play by his rules.

Jasper lowered himself down onto me, only supporting his weight by his elbows. His face was now just millimeters away from mine. The coolness of his breath fanned my face as his eyes stayed locked onto mine.

My heart rate began to pick up as I wasn't sure what he was thinking of doing. A sliver of his tongue poked through his lips before he brushed them lightly against mine. A purr rumbled in his chest, vibrating against mine. Unable to help myself, a whimper left my lips as my hips bucked slightly against his, noticing that he was once again hard.

"Edward?" he purred in my ear, "Do you want to cum?"

"Please, Major." Jasper smirked at my answer and crashed his lips to mine.

His tongue pushed into my mouth, sweeping and brushing against mine. A low groan rippled its way out of his body as he tasted himself on my tongue. My hands moved of their own accord to his soft hair, gripping it gently as our tongues danced.

Jasper moaned into the kiss and crushed his lips harder to mine. The kiss quickly turned into a raw, passion filled act, fuelled by anger. His hand moved down my body, and he grazed his thumb nail over my left nipple before his hand wrapped around my cock. Moaning into the kiss, I began to thrust into his hand as he stroked me, teasing around the cock ring with his fingers after every few strokes.

Breaking apart from the kiss, my breath came out in short pants as my head titled back further into the pillow. Jasper started to kiss and nip at my neck, slowly driving me into a desperate state for release.

"Please... let me cum, Major," I pleaded with him.

Jasper moved his face from my neck and looked at me with a smirk, "Who do you belong to?"

"You."

"Who's pet are you?"

"Yours, Major." Jasper climbed off me, and stood at the foot of the bed, just staring at me as I was at him.

"Up against the wall, now," Jasper's short, harsh tone, snapped me out of my staring.

Sliding off the bed, I made my way towards the wall. Not moving fast enough for Jasper, I found myself pushed against it, yelping as my skin made contact with the cold wall and Jasper's hard body.

"I expect you to move faster when I give an order, Edward," he snapped out as he kicked my legs further apart.

Without warning, Jasper suddenly pushed into me causing me to cry out loudly in both a mixture of pain and pleasure as he filled me. Jasper wasted no time in taking what he wanted, pulling back almost all the way before thrusting back into me, hard. Pinned and pressed against the wall, I tried to hold back my moans as Jasper continued his relentless attack on me, hitting my sweet spot with every thrust.

Pleasure ran through my body fast, spreading like wild fire though my veins. My legs started to shake as the coil in my stomach tightened even more. I was ready to explode and had been for a long time. Jasper continued to fuck me harder and faster, using his speed to his advantage, and filling me up with dose after dose of lust and sexual desire.

Grabbing my hair, Jasper pulled my head back. "Who do you belong to?" he snarled in my ear.

"You, Major," I answered with tears of desperation running down my cheeks.

"You belong to me, you're my pet and you will obey my rules," he hissed in my ear. Jasper added a hard thrust into me, just to make his point.

Feeling Jasper's cool breath on my neck sent a shiver down my spine that caused me to moan and push back against him. Pressing my forehead against the wall, I looked down as I felt Jasper's ice-cold fingertips begin to dance along my stomach and towards my now almost purple colored cock.

"Please... Please, Major," I pleaded in a whispered cry.

"What do you want, Edward?" he breathed in my ear. The very tips of his fangs were just scrapping along the shell of my ear. "Do you want to cum?"

"Please, Major, please." Jasper's low, dark chuckle gave me my answer.

Jasper's pace picked up, fucking me harder and faster as he neared his own climax. A low, rumbling growl rattled in his chest and against my back. My head suddenly snapped to the side. Jasper had weaved his fingers through my hair and pulled my head painfully to the side, before sinking his fangs into my neck.

My eyes clamped tightly shut, as I winced in pain. Jasper began drinking from me, tightly tugging on my neck as he did. The mixture of pleasure from him slamming against my sweet spot and the pain from his feeding, sent me into complete overdrive. My screams filled the room, knowing I would be experiencing an earth shattering orgasm if the cock ring wasn't there.

Jasper's thrusts never missed a beat, continuing to hit my sweet spot over and over again, driving me insane with the need to cum. Jasper's growl increased as he withdrew his fangs from my neck and sealed the wound with his tongue.

Crushing me against the wall, I felt Jasper release his cool seed into me as he screamed, "Mine!" in my ear.

Withdrawing from me, my forehead rested against the door as I sobbed. My body ached for release desperately and it had become painful. Jasper chuckled behind me as I sobbed painfully against the door, once again wishing he would just kill me and put me out of my misery.

"Get on the bed, Edward," Jasper said from behind me.

Moving slowly, I all but dragged my body to the bed and laid down. Jasper was next to me in the blink of an eye, the restraints back in his hand. Seeing them made me cry even harder. He wasn't about to let up on my punishment.

"Stop crying, Edward," he hissed as he roughly grabbed my right wrist and placed the restraint on. "Did you really think I would let you cum tonight?"

"Please... please just kill me," I pleaded.

"No," was my answer as he clasped my other wrist to the restraint and reinserted the anal beads. "You will learn."

Jasper slid off the bed and threw on a T-Shirt. Walking back to me, he gripped my jaw almost painfully hard and brought his face to mine.

"Never, ever, think you are more than just a pet to me, Edward. You would be easily replaced within the hour," he snarled at me. "It will be wise for you to remember who is in charge and maybe we can go back to how it was."

"You mean me being nothing but something for you to fuck and feed?" I barked back through my sobs.

"It wasn't that bad, you are better treated than most," he smirked out. "And besides, I let you cum then." With a light tap on my cheek, he got off the bed and headed towards the door. "I'll see you in a few hours, Edward." With that, he was gone and the door was locked.

* * *

_Was it good? Did I come back with a bang? _

_I was so nervous writing this chapter, its been so long since I wrote humps, but my girls assure me it was fine and hot. So what do you guys think? _

_Hit the review button and drop some love, Jen x_


	5. Chapter 5

**_AN/ _**_I am completely blown away by the reviews for the last chapter. To think I was so scared about posting this story way back in August. You guys can't seem to get enough of it. hehe. I am busy working on the next chapters for Secrets and Lies and the next Edge of Love is almost complete...go me! lol. _

_Thank you to my girls. dtav and Ealasaid77. I would be so lost without them. They make my chapters all pretty and good enough to post, heart you girls. _

_Have any of you wonder what Jasper thinks in this story? Well, with the recent earthquake that Japan, I sighed up 'Fandom fights Tsunami' and my chapter/outtake, will be a chapter of the Major's pet in Jasper's POV. There is an insane amount of authors who have signed up to the site already, and all you have to do is donate $5...even with the exchange rate, its bloody cheap. Donate that and you get the whole host of chapters and poems that the authors have submitted. Please go to http) :/ fandomfightstsunam ( .) blogspot (.) com/ and donate. _

* * *

The door to my room burst open. Snapping my head up in surprise, I found Jasper leaning against the door frame smirking. Jasper's mood since the other night had been down. He no longer seemed to want to punish me, nor did he seem to want anything to do with me. Sure, we had fucked and he had fed from me, but that was it. It lacked every sort of emotion going. It was almost like he felt obligated to see me.

"Edward," he grinned, "I have a surprise for my favorite pet." Snorting at his words, I pulled myself off the bed and sat up.

"Thought I was your only pet?" I mumbled out, hearing his chuckle in my ear.

Startled by his sudden closeness, I moved over and away from him. "You didn't honestly think you were the only one, did you?" he purred as he moved closer to me. "I have more than one pet, you just so happen to be the one I've had the longest."

My stomach turned. While I knew that I was nothing to Jasper, nothing more than something to fuck and feed from, he had become something more to me. No matter how much I tried to battle it, deny it or anything else, Jasper was something more to me than the guy who kidnapped me and held me against my will. Maybe it was the softer side he had shown me at the start, or maybe I was a fool and figured I would die soon anyway so what did it matter? Jasper had become something to me; I just wasn't sure what.

"Nice. Do you treat them the way you do me?" I asked.

"No. You, my little pet, are different." Jasper got off the bed and walked towards the chest of drawers.

Watching his movements, I wondered what he had in mind. Most of what was in that drawer had already been used, so I hardly saw what the surprise was. That was until I saw the collar and lead. Smiling wide, Jasper moved towards me, unclasping the lead from the collar. My eyes grew wide as he slowly, and carefully, fastened the collar securely around my neck.

Holding his hand out to me, he uttered one word, "Come." Taking his hand, Jasper brought me out of the bedroom and walked me down the hall. Winding and weaving my way through the maze of this place, Jasper kept his hand in mine the whole time while walking at a human pace.

"Major?" I asked timidly, as we passed one of the open rooms that held both Demetri and Aro.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Am... Am I going to die?" I was pretty sure that this was it. Often I had pictured my death here, being brought out of the room and fed to the other Vampires that lived here. Maybe even getting fucked by a few of them beforehand.

"Not tonight, Edward. You have my word," he smiled reassuringly and pushed a boost of confidence towards me.

Stopping outside of two large wooden doors, Jasper leaned forward and brushed his lips to mine. Feeling the ice-coldness of his lips against mine was heaven and hell, all at the same time. I felt happy to have him kiss me. It was something I had missed since the fall out, that was until I heard the soft 'click' of the lead clipping onto the collar.

Pulling back, Jasper smirked and waved the handle of the lead in my face. "Don't look so scared, Edward. I promise you, you will like this."

"So why the collar and lead like I am some dog?" I demanded.

"Be fucking nice or I will make you walk like a dog, Edward," Jasper shot back. "It's for your own safety. I don't want you running off, now do I?" he smirked. "Not that you'll get very far anyway."

Opening the doors, the cool night air rushed in and hit me full force. Clean fresh air, it was something I had all but forgotten about since I had been in here; it made my head feel fuzzy. A gentle tug on the collar and Jasper moved outside, taking me with him.

My eyes squinted in the natural light. Even though the sky was dark and all I could see was the stars and the moon, it still hurt my eyes slightly.

Feeling a little wobbly on my feet, Jasper took my hand and led me through the courtyard. The soft grass felt strange underneath my bare feet. It was soft, a little cold and slightly wet. I wondered if it had rained at some point today to make it feel this way. Having thought that, I was no longer sure just what month we were in now and how the weather was.

Judging by the temperature tonight, I would be guessing that we were still in the summer, possibly nearing the end of the season. It was a little cool, but very welcoming after being stuck inside for so long.

Rounding the corner, and walking under a small brick arch, we came into a much smaller courtyard. I noticed the outside lighting, dotted around the edges of this courtyard, compared to none in the other one. It made me wonder why Jasper chose to bring me to this one. Was there a reason, or was he just letting me walk the grounds, like how you take a dog for a walk? Was he expecting me to piss up a tree while I was out here?

Coming around the side of the water fountain that sat in the middle of the courtyard, I noticed a blanket had been laid out. Something to eat and drink sat there waiting on it, along with a lamp lighting up that section and an extra blanket.

Looking at Jasper, I wondered what he was doing or, more so, planning. He shot me a smile and led me to the blanket. "Sit down, Edward," he said as he ushered me over. "It's my way of saying sorry."

"Sorry?" I asked as I sat down and pulled at my collar. "Can I take it off, please, Major?"

"No," short and sharp was his answer back to me. "Eat, please. I need you to have your strength."

Jasper opened a bottle of beer and lay down on his side and passed it to me while I started to eat. The nightlife of animals hit my ears as I ate. It was a welcome sound, one, which I wasn't sure I would ever hear again.

"Do I get a pat on the head for eating my dinner? Maybe even a treat?" I joked as I took a swig of my beer. To my surprise, Jasper chuckled and rolled onto his back.

Placing his hands behind his head caused his Tee shirt to rise up, revealing his tight, toned stomach. He wore it with a pair of jeans that sat dangerously low on his hips. Jasper's eyes closed with a smirk on his perfect lips as I stared at him.

"Be a good boy and you never know what treat you might get," he mused as he bent his knee.

"What treat will I get for being good?" I teased back in a low voice. I could feel myself getting hard and being consumed with need for Jasper.

"Letting you cum would be a treat, wouldn't it?" Jasper answered, amusement ringing through his every word. "But no, your treat will involve me making you my dessert."

"How will I be your dessert?" I whispered in his ear. Somehow I had moved, and found myself lying on my stomach with my face next to his ear.

"Hmm, you'll see, but you have to be good. If you're naughty then no treat for you," Jasper smiled at me, turning his head to the side and opening his eyes. "You should eat your food, Edward."

Sighing, I moved myself back and sat up and continued to eat my dinner. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper move again and position himself on his side, yet still keeping his knee bent. Carefully, I felt his fingers brush against my back, causing me to shiver and become light headed.

"Major?" I breathed out in a whisper.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Why have you brought me out here?"

"I realized I may have been hard on you over the last few days. I figured you could do with being outside again, and that this would be the best way to say sorry and give you some fresh air," Jasper answered as he popped open a bottle of beer and took a drink.

An awkward silence fell between us, neither one of us seemed to know what to say next. I wanted to tease Jasper some more, but I knew my teasing would only be taken in small doses and nothing more. Finishing off my dinner, I relaxed back on my elbows and stretched my legs out, feeling a little contented and peaceful being out here.

"I never bothered looking for a mate," Jasper suddenly said, causing me to look at him. "What you said before, I never bothered looking. It's not that I can't find one, I just never looked."

"Why?"

"Dunno, the thought never appealed to me. I assumed that if my mate was out, we would find each other one day, so why go looking?" he answered honestly, or what I assumed was honestly.

Feeling a tug on my collar, I looked down to see Jasper had moved back to being on his back, holding the lead in his hand. Tugging it again, he smirked and raised a perfect eyebrow at me.

"What?" I answered in a playful tone.

"Here, boy," he countered, adding another, harder tug on my collar.

Groaning, I moved myself closer to him. Jasper's free hand went under my thigh and pulled it across his body so I was straddling his waist. Looking down at him, I saw he looked perfectly at ease, and no longer the angry vampire I had seen days ago. Feeling his hard cock, covered by his jeans, against my arse, made me hard. Unable to resist, I ground myself against him.

Jasper hissed and pulled my collar again, bringing my face down to his. "Don't do that again," he warned. The playful tone in his voice told me he wasn't being serious, and wanting to tease him a little more, I did it again; only this time it was harder.

Rocking myself against him, our kiss became more heated. Pulling my hair, his kiss became demanding with our tongues battling and teeth clashing against one another's. A low, rumbling growl rattled in his chest as he thrust up against me.

Pulling my head back, Jasper looked at me, his breath coming out in short pants letting his cool breath fan my face.

"Do you want me, Edward?" he asked breathlessly, with a hard thrust. All I could do was moan in response to him. He knew I wanted him. If he couldn't feel how hard I was, he would certainly be feeling my emotions. "I said, do you want me, Edward?" he asked again. This time he ran his hand over my cock.

"Yes... I want... you," I panted out as he stroked me through my sweat pants.

"Yes, what?" Jasper said as he continued to thrust and stroke me.

"Yes, Major."

"Good boy," Jasper groaned out and closed his eyes as I pushed down on his cock. "Ride me, bitch," he all but demanded in a husky voice.

Climbing off him, I quickly shed my clothing. The cool night air touched my skin, breaking it out in goose bumps. Jasper pushed down his jeans, kicking them off at his feet. My breath caught in my throat as I took in the sight of him naked in the moonlight. The sight of him, lying there hard and waiting made me incredibly hard with need.

Jasper smirked as he rummaged through his jean pockets until he found what he was looking for. Pulling out a small tube of lube, Jasper poured some onto his hand and coated himself. Beckoning me to him, I straddled his waist again and held myself up. Cold, slick wet fingers coated softly around my hole, before he tugged the collar and held the base of his cock.

"Down, boy," he teased playfully at me.

Feeling the very tip of his cock brush and tease against my hole caused me to moan loudly into the night's sky. Chuckling at me, Jasper continued to tease me before stopping and holding himself against my hole. With a wink from him, I began to lower myself down on to him.

Hissing in pleasure, Jasper gripped my hips hard, fighting himself not to pull me down on to him. Inch by inch, I lowered myself onto him, feeling the stretch and burn I had come to love so much.

"Fuck, Edward, you feel so good," Jasper breathed out as he became fully seated in me.

With a hard rock of my hips against him, Jasper's grip tightened on my hips, no doubt marking me. "You like that, Major?" I asked as I did it again.

"Don't fucking tease me, pet, it's not wise," he groaned out as he thrust gently into me.

"No, it's not, but I like to have my fun," I teased doing it again.

"Fuck!" Jasper cursed out into the night's sky. "Stop it, now, Edward."

Chuckling, I lifted myself up and slammed down hard against him. "That better, Major?" I asked following his loud growl.

Seeing him nod his head and bite his bottom lip, I did it again, earning me a loud growl that made my cock twitch. Lifting myself up and slamming back down on him, I moaned loudly into the night's sky. Throwing my head back, my breath came out in sharp pants as my body became covered in flames.

My body tingled from head to toe. Every nerve ending, every fiber in my body felt alive, and hummed with electricity. Pleasure rocketed through me with every thrust and rock of my hips against his cock. Shivers of euphoria rippled through me, bringing me closer and closer to my release.

Lifting his arms up, he ran them down my chest, stopping to tweak my nipples. "I can't hear you, Edward," Jasper moaned out as he pulled on my nipples.

Quickening my pace, I moved faster and faster up and down his cock, feeling him hitting my sweet spot with every downward stroke. Jasper's fingers danced down my arm and to my hand. Taking hold of my wrist, he turned it around and kissed my pulsing vein.

Locking eyes with me, Jasper's fangs broke through the skin and into my vein. "Fuccck," I cried out in both pain and pleasure as he began to drink from me.

"Ugh... fuck... fuck," I moaned out. Throwing my head back, my pace quickened even more causing me to slam harder and harder against him.

Jasper's eyes closed as he hummed against my wrist, pulling the blood gently from my body. Looking down on him as I continued to ride him hard, Jasper opened his eyes and looked at me. So many emotions swam in them, feelings of happiness and contentment carefully brushed against my body, coming from Jasper.

Letting go of my wrist, he licked the two holes once and tugged my lead, bringing my face down to him. I could see my blood on his lips, the essence of it still on his fangs, as he brought his lips to mine.

His tongue parted my lips, and I could taste my own blood in his mouth, yet it didn't disgust me. If anything, it turned me on more.

Moaning into the kiss caused Jasper to go into overdrive. His fingers gripped hard into my hair, pulling me closer to him as he flipped us over in one easy sweep so he was on top. Wrapping my legs round his waist, Jasper broke the kiss to allow me to breathe.

My lungs burned as I sucked in deep breaths. Jasper began kissing his way up and down my neck, nipping and licking in all the right places that would drive me insane with need. Thrusting wildly into me, my fingers clawed against his ice-cold skin on his back.

"Major..." I cried, meeting him thrust for thrust. The coil in my stomach was tightening with every hard thrust against my sweet spot.

My cock was trapped between our bodies, creating an amazing friction against his ice-cold skin and my warm skin. I knew I wouldn't be able to take much more before I exploded as I was only hanging on by the thinnest of threads.

"Cum for me, Edward," he purred in my ear. "Scream my fucking name and cum for me." With that Jasper bit down on the curve on my neck and I lost control.

"JASPER!" I screamed loudly, as my body shook.

Euphoria crashed through me as my body soared with pleasure. Hot cum coated our stomachs as I came hard and clamped down around him.

"Ah... fuck... fuck..." Jasper called out as he came moments behind me.

His body shook hard as he released his cool cum inside of me. Slowly his thrusts slowed down, he rode out his high as he kissed me gently on the lips just once. Resting his hard body against mine, I relished in the weight of him on me as we lay under the stars.

I was happy.

Very happy.

Falling for him happy.

And suddenly the bubble I had been in all evening crashed.

There was no way I could fall for him, not after everything that he had done to me. This was purely some trick, some emotional trick he was playing to make it easier. He could control my emotions and make me feel things that weren't actually there. It would be easy for him to alter my emotions so I wouldn't kick up a fuss tonight with him.

Jasper lifted his head off my shoulder and kissed my lips gently. Offering a small smile, he pulled out of me without saying a word and picked up his tee. Cleaning himself with it first, he then moved to me and cleaned me up. The act shocked me. Jasper had never really shown any sign of doing something like this before, so why now?

_It's part of the plan, don't fall for it._

Yet I couldn't help it. His soft, caring touch underneath the night sky made my heart skip a beat.

Watching him toss his tee somewhere, away from us, he handed me my sweat pants before he pulled his jeans on. Pulling up my sweats, I watched Jasper open another beer and hand it to me, before lying back down and picking at the label on his.

"I want to stay out here for a while longer. I think you should enjoy it, I don't know when I will next bring you outside," Jasper said and he looked at me with his head propped up by his hand.

"Major?" I called out timidly just before I took a sip of beer.

"Edward?"

"Why... why did you tell me to call your name out?" Jasper smirked and took a long pull of his beer.

"It seemed more fitting than you calling out Major this time round. Don't get used to it," he said. "And those feelings? They're not coming from me."

"They aren't? But I thought..." I trailed off as he grinned at me.

"It would be wise not to feel those things for me, Edward. You are well aware of your place here, do not be fooled into thinking it's something more. Cross lines and I will not think twice about punishing you. Behave like a good boy," he joked with a tug on my lead, "And I will treat you well."

"Is that tug a sign to say you want me to move?" I asked while playing with the lead that curved off from my collar to his hand.

"No, but this is," he tugged it again harder this time and kept pulling as I crawled my way to him. "What a good boy you are, crawling to me when asked."

He patted my head like a dog and then ran his hand down the side of my face. Deciding to play a little, I turned my face into his palm and licked it, making him giggle.

"Did the Major just giggle?" I teased.

"You, my pet, will end up in trouble if you carry on," his tone was serious, but the smile on his lips told me he was anything but serious right now.

"So I shouldn't do this, then?" Moving closer, I nuzzled my face into his neck and gave one long lick, making him giggle and squirm. "Could I have found a sensitive spot on the Major?" I murmured into his ear just before I began to suck on that spot.

Jasper moaned and ran his fingers down my back, before grabbing me and flipping me over. In the blink of an eye, Jasper had me pinned to the cold grass, hands holding my wrist over my head while he straddled my waist.

"What did I just tell you?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at me in question, his face just a few millimeters from mine.

"Not to play?" I asked as I pushed my head up and brushed my lips against his.

"Ah, no, you don't. Who's in charge, Edward?" he asked, keeping his lips just out of reach.

"You are, Major."

"Whom do you belong to?"

"You, Major."

"Good boy, you're learning." Jasper smiled and leant forward to kiss me.

As his tongue gently traced my lips before parting them and exploring my mouth with such care, I wondered if I meant something more to Jasper than he was willing to let on. Carefully, his lips moved seamlessly against mine as his fingers twirled and played with my hair. The wind picked up, sending a slightly colder breeze our way and making me shiver.

"You're cold," Jasper whispered as he pulled back slightly.

"I can just put my Tee back on," I answered watching as Jasper shook his head.

"I can feel how cold you are." Climbing off me, Jasper stood up. "Let's get you back inside, I want you to eat again."

"I'm fine," I grumbled as I stood up on wobbly feet.

Standing was not a good idea as my head suddenly became all light and dizzy, causing me to almost fall. Being caught in Jasper's arms, he picked me up and began to carry me.

"You're not fine. I drank a lot from you tonight, I need you to eat and rest, okay?" He looked at me as he spoke and for a split second, I could have sworn I saw concern in his eyes.

"Okay," I responded as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my face into the crook of it.

Jasper gave me a tight squeeze as I did this and a sudden burst of peacefulness washed over me. "I promise I will take you outside again, maybe in the daylight if you're good."

"Daylight? But won't you burn or sparkle or something?"

Jasper chuckled softly, "You've read far too many books that are untrue. I won't burn, or sparkle... that sparkling thing... I would be asking someone to kill me if it were true," he laughed softly. "There's a lot you don't know, Edward, a hell of a lot, but now is not the time for questions and answers."

Holding me with one hand, Jasper unlocked the door to my room and walked inside. Kicking the door shut with his foot, he walked me over to the bed and placed me down on it.

"Stay." Jasper went to move away from me, but I reached out and grabbed his arm. Looking back at me, he narrowed his eyes.

"Can I take the collar off now?" I asked innocently. Jasper chuckled at me.

"Yes, but stay put." In a flash, Jasper was out of the room and into the bathroom, leaving me alone.

Sighing, I undid the collar from around my neck and placed it on the bed. Looking down at my wrist, my mind became flooded with all that had happened outside. Jasper had never once acted that way, nor had he ever fed from me there. It made me wonder if this was something that I would see more often or if it was what he said it was, his way of saying sorry.

Not giving me any longer to think about it, Jasper appeared in the room. Picking me up again, he walked us into the bathroom. Sitting me down on the bathroom cabinet, he quickly stripped me and before I could blink, I was laying in hot water. Unable to stop myself, I moaned as the water caressed my body making Jasper chuckle at me.

"What?"

"Nothing," he leant forward and kissed me softly on the lips just once. "Relax, but do not fall asleep, okay? I will be a back in a minute."

"Where are you going?"

"To get you something to eat. You need to replace the blood you've lost." Jasper sat on the edge of the bath and looked at me. "See when you're good how much better things are between us?" he smiled and touched my cheek. "The door will be locked and I won't be long." With that, Jasper disappeared out of the bathroom in a blink of an eye.

* * *

_So, what you think? Please hit the review button and drop some love, Jen x_


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN:**__ *Sigh* It's been a while hasn't it? You guys still with me on this?_

_Life has been nothing short of manic recently. Six weeks ago me and SarahAH30 were in a 70MPH car crash on the motorway, and we're very lucky to be alive. Not many people can say they walked out of crash at that speed, having span across three lanes of fast moving traffic, without a single mark on them. Blessed doesn't even cover it, neither does luck. So with life's utter shit that it likes to throw at me, and then that, everything has kinda been placed on hold. _

_But on a brighter note. 100 monkey's in December, UK, doing 4 out of 5 shows! Bring on the pretty!_

_A massive, massive thank you to Dtav for her fuckawesome prereading and Ealasaid77 for being a kick ass beta. _

_A big thank you to SarahAH30 who held my hand more than once when I wrote this chapter…you'll see why ;)_

_So, no more waiting around. The next chapter is in the works, so enjoy!_

* * *

"Jesus!" I cried as the hot wax dripped off the wick and ran slowly down the crack of my arse.

Jasper chuckled at me and lightly tapped my arse. He was currently standing in between my legs, his hips in perfect alignment with my arse as I lay suspended against an almost vertical table. My wrists were bound together and tied above my head, pulling them to the edges of the table. My legs were spread wide apart and bound at my ankles. For the last hour, at a guess, I had been like this while Jasper teased and tormented me by dripping hot wax on me.

"What have I told you?" he purred in my ear. "Jesus can't help you," he added with a little nibble on my ear lobe. "No more noise, my pet."

The hot wax suddenly hit the middle of my shoulder blades and began to run slowly down my back. It burned slightly as it touched my skin, but it wasn't painful. I wanted to feel more of it, feel it being poured over different parts of my body. My cock strained against the cool metal table, throbbing and twitching with every run of hot wax down my body, turning me on even more.

Biting my bottom lip to stop from moaning became almost impossible as I felt Jasper's ice-cold fingers run down the crack of my arse towards my balls. His fingers danced around the sensitive skin between my balls and arsehole, before brushing against my balls. The tiniest squeak left my lips as he did this, and my hips thrust backwards of their own accord.

"Tut tut, Edward. What did I say about making noises?" Jasper asked as he ran his finger around my balls.

"So..." I managed to gasp out as Jasper thrust two fingers inside of me. "Fuck!"  
Chuckling in my ear, Jasper's cold breath tickled my skin. His fingers thrust hard into me, pushing and brushing against my sweet spot with every thrust. My body shook, trying to keep in control, but it was pointless. Jasper was playing my body like a fine tuned instrument. One hand was buried in my arse, and the other was dancing slowly almost ghosting around my cock.

My teeth sunk into my bottom lip breaking the skin as I tried to stop the noises escaping. Smelling my blood, Jasper growled loudly in my ear. His chest, pressing against my back rattling deeply, was my undoing.

"Major... I ... Need... To... Cum," I managed to get out.

"No!" Jasper demanded as he pushed a strong wave of lust and sexual desire on to me. "You will cum when I say so, Edward."

In a flash, his fingers were removed from me and I was untied and thrown on the bed, landing on my back. Looking at Jasper, I couldn't help but chuckle at him. His blond locks were all over the place, his bare chest was heaving with unneeded breath. Stalking towards me, I could see his jeans were partly open and sitting low on his hips.

"And you're laughing at what, my pet?" J asper asked as he pulled down his jeans and kicked them off. "It's not wise to push my buttons, Edward."

Unable to help it, I grinned widely at him as he picked up the small candle he had placed on the side and walked towards me. Jasper climbed on the bed, and sat on my thighs. His cock was hard and standing to attention, begging to be licked and sucked.

Jasper leaned over me, his cold skin touching my burning skin and kissed my lips gently. "I'm not gonna let you cum now," he smirked at me and sat back.

Holding the candle directly over my left nipple, he grinned at me showing all his teeth as he tilted the candle and allowed it to drip slowly onto my nipple.

The red wax dripped onto my pebbled nipple causing me to groan. It burned and stung my skin as it cooled and set. My body tingled with delight as Jasper started to drip the wax around my nipple in a circle. My back arched as it once again touched the taunt skin of my nipple.

Jasper rocked his hips gently against me as he blew out the candle. "My pet," he whispered in my ear. "Do you want me?"

"Yes," I answered. He already knew the answer to the question. Jasper could feel everything I was feeling.

"Did you enjoy the garden, Edward?" he asked, his face in front of mine, letting his cool breath wash over my face. Nodding in response, Jasper smiled and stroked my chin. "I'm gonna offer you something, a chance to see daylight."

My heart rate picked up with excitement at the thought of seeing daylight again. It had been so long since I had last seen the sun and I had no idea just how long I had been here.

"That idea excites you, doesn't it?" Jasper inquired as he began picking the wax off my chest.

"Yes... How long have I been here for?"

"Long enough that your family and friends believe you are now dead." Jasper smiled while my heart sank at that thought. "I need someone to accompany me tonight, and I want you to come with me. Do this, and do it well, and you'll see daylight,"

"What do I have to do?"

Jasper chuckled at me and kissed his way across my chest. "Always full of questions, aren't you?"

"It's one of the things you love about me," I giggled out as his lips skimmed the sensitive skin on my side.

"I don't love you and I find your questions annoying. Don't forget your place, Edward," he said, lifting his face to look at me.

I wanted to argue it with him, tell him I had felt his love for me, that I could see he cared for me in his eyes, but I knew it would be pointless, he would only deny it. Jasper studied my face, no doubt reading my emotions and figuring out what I was thinking. Sighing and giving up on challenging me, Jasper smirked at me instead.

"To answer your question, you need to not let on what we are to other humans in the room. There will be both vampires and humans there, and it's most important that the humans don't know what we are. Your job, if you want to call it that, is to mingle with the humans. They are, or may be, aware that we are not who we say we are. Seeing us enter with a human will ease everything into place."

"Are you killing them?"

Jasper laughed loudly. "No, we're not killing them. It's business and nothing more. Do as I have asked and I'll show you daylight again, deal?"

"Deal." Jasper grinned at me and got off me, leaving me confused.

"Don't seem so confused, Edward. You could have said no and that may have resulted in some punishment." Jasper pulled on his jeans. "Your suit will be here shorty, please bathe and shave. I expect you to be ready when I come back." With that, Jasper was gone.

The door clicked and locked, leaving me in silence and all alone with my thoughts.

Why did Jasper want me to accompany him? Surely he had other humans he could take with him, that weren't me. It seemed a lot to put on me, and Jasper had no idea what I was going to say to these people, or how I would act. This could be my chance to escape this place, and Jasper knew that. Was this my last act? Was he banking on me trying to escape so he could kill me? That really didn't make much sense to me.

Sliding off the bed, I thought about getting off in the bathroom. Our activities hadn't gotten either of us off, and I was sure Jasper would be doing the same, or seeing one of his other pets.

Much to my own annoyance, my heart sank at the thought of Jasper having more than one pet. I wanted to be his only one, and despite how much I hated it or tried to fight it, I was falling for him and that thought disgusted me.

Jumping in the shower, I washed myself and shaved, taking my time worse than a girl would do, before walking out into the bedroom once more. I didn't know how much time I had until Jasper would return, and I knew that taking my time in the bathroom could backfire on me. But, I was sure that I didn't have many nights left, and that this could very well be my last night.

Stepping into the bedroom, I saw a black suit and white shirt laid out on the bed. Shoes, which at first look seemed to be my size, were there as well, along with a black tie. Knowing I didn't have much time, I set about changing into the suit.

Standing and looking at myself in the mirror, I admired the suit. It was a perfect fit, almost like it had been made just for me, even the shoes were the right size. Seeing how well the suit fit, I was pleased that if I were going to die tonight, then at least it wouldn't be in some sweat pants and T-shirt.

Flattening down my unruly locks, I heard the door click open and then suddenly saw Jasper standing behind me in the mirror. Turning to face him, my breath caught in my throat at the sight of him.

"Close your mouth, Edward," Jasper commented as I took in the sight of him.

Dressed in a dark gray suit and a white shirt, he had the suit jacket fastened with just a few buttons of the shirt open. His hair, which was normally hanging down on his face, was combed back and off his face. My body responded to the sight of him, making my cock strain against the fabric of the trousers.

Chuckling, Jasper said, "I'm pleased that I meet your approval, Edward. Now let me look at you."

I felt Jasper's eyes scan over me, before he straightened up my tie until it was perfect. Flicking something off my shoulder, he then smoothed them down.

"Good enough to eat, my pet," he grinned at me before placing a claiming kiss on my lips. "Now, remember what I told you. And so you don't get any bright ideas in your head, I'm faster than you are, and I won't think twice to destroy every living soul in there."

"Who says I've had any thoughts?" I questioned.

"I know the thoughts passed your mind, and I know more than you think I do. And, was I with another pet? Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't." He grinned at me. "Now, it's show time."

Jasper opened the door and waited for me to walk out. My stomach turned and twisted as he locked the door to the room I had been held captive in for so long. Part of me wanted to run back inside, where I felt safe. Another part of me was rejoicing in being able to see other people. I knew there were going to be vampires there and I knew I would see Aro again. Would Jasper allow another vampire to get close to me?

Without pondering the thought for too long, I felt a boost of confidence and calming hit me. But, there was something else underneath them, something I couldn't quite place my finger on. It was well hidden, but it was there.

A hand touched my back softly, followed by Jasper's cool breath on my neck. "Walk before I fuck you against that wall," he breathed in my ear.

I could feel him against my arse, and I couldn't help but push back against his cock. "Now is not the time for teasing. I need you looking good enough to eat, not as though I've just fucked the life out of you."

Smiling to myself, I began to walk forward slowly, the whole time feeling Jasper's hand on the base of my back. We walked in silence through the winding stone corridors, passing doors and different corridors. I began to wonder just how big this place was and where in the house was Jasper's room.

"Major!" The voice cut behind us, slightly cheery with clicking heels on the floor. "I see your pet is accompanying you tonight."

"That he is, Aro," Jasper mused. "Yours doesn't look fit for the part, I must say."

"Jasper, you know this little beauty will be an amazing feast this evening," Aro commented as he came closer to me. "Are you sure I can't tempt you to lay away this pet now?"

Jasper growled low in warning at Aro and pulled me to his other side, placing himself next to Aro. A firm, "No!" was his answer to Aro, who chuckled.

"Jessica?" Aro said, turning his head to the woman behind him. "Meet our Major."

"Nice to meet you, Major."

"Pleasure," Jasper answered with a smile.

Taking my arm, Jasper led me down a different corridor, leaving Aro and Jessica on their own. His hold on my arm didn't release until we were well away from them.

"Stay away from Aro tonight, Edward. He has his sights on having you as his next blood bath."

"But isn't that against... I don't know, some kind of rule?" I asked making Jasper chuckle.

"No. You're out of your holding cell, it's fair game now. While you're my pet, you are also out of your safe zone. The only rule we have is we don't kill someone's pet while they are in the holding cell. That is my job as you are my pet."

"But now I'm not in there, he could?"

"If you agreed to follow him, yes. We have many ways of luring our prey, Edward. Stay away from him. Do you understand me?"

"Major, I..." Jasper cut me off before I could finish.

"Do you understand me?" he snapped.

"Yes, Major."

"Good," he said as we reached a door. "Now enjoy." With that Jasper pushed open the large wooden door.

The room was full of people, both human and vampire, mingling with each other. All were smartly dressed in suits and evening dresses, sipping champagne and talking. Waiters walked the floor carrying trays of champagne and food. Tables were laid out in circles dotted around the room. Some were already sitting at them talking in hushed tones.

Jasper grabbed two glasses and handed me one. "I'll be in ear shot, other than that you're free to mingle with the guests. Any questions?"

"What if they ask me why I'm here?" Jasper chuckled.

"You're a friend of mine and looking at investing. Any other questions after that you answer with you can't say as it's in delicate talks." Jasper grinned. "Eat and enjoy yourself, I will be watching."

"Marcus, I wondered if I would catch you," Jasper said as he walked off, leaving me standing there.

Moving over to the side of the room, I stood against the wall and watched both humans and vampires mingle with one another. Sipping on my champagne, I watched Jasper talk business with a stunningly beautiful woman, who was flirting outrageously with him. Jasper smiled and charmed her, leaning in more to whisper in her ear and make her giggle. Jealously flooded me.

Seeing it, seeing him act that way with her, flirt and charm her with whispers in her ear and gentle touches, caused an overwhelming amount of jealously to over take me. By nature, I wasn't a jealous person, and I could tell the difference between flirting to get in bed and just being charming. But with Jasper? With him it was different.

Though I had no claim on him, as I was nothing more than his pet, something to fuck and feed from, I wanted to pull the bitch away from him and tear her head off.

Jasper looked over to me, no doubt feeling my overbearing jealously, and smiled at me. His eyes stayed locked with mine, staring at me as the woman continued to talk to him, only turning his head back to her and answering her with ease as though he had been paying full attention the whole time.

"Edward, right?" Turning my eyes away from Jasper, they fell on a brown haired woman who I had met a few nights after arriving here.

"Yes," I answered taking another sip of my champagne.

"Bella." She offered her hand. "My Major seems very taken by you,"

"Your Major?" I repeated. "I wasn't aware that he was mated."

Bella smiled and placed a hand on my arm. "Jasper has chosen not to mate, that doesn't mean he doesn't belong to someone." Unable to stop it, my heart sank at that thought. "I know it's painful, and I've seen many like you over the years. Falling for his charm is a killer."

"Does he belong to you?" I asked, trying to keep the hurt out of my voice.

"Walk with me, Edward." Looking over at Jasper I saw he was deep in conversation. "I won't hurt you."

Nodding, I followed Bella out the room without a single look at Jasper. A few seconds later, Bella opened one of the patio doors and led me out onto the balcony. Bella walked to the old brick wall that surround the balcony and jumped on. Placing her hands behind her, she leaned back on her hands and breathed in the cool night air.

"He created me," she said suddenly. "Jasper, I mean. I was nineteen and walking where I shouldn't have been when he found me." Bella smiled at me. "His charm that night..." she sighed out. "He offered me two choices. One death and a wooden box, or two, death and this life."

"You were his pet?"

"No, never his pet. My choice was offered to me by his own free will. We were together for many years, until one day he decided he didn't want me." Bella looked up at me through her dark lashes, her eyes clouding with hatred. "Someone told him something, I don't know what, and it changed what we had. I waited all of those years for him to fully mate with me and he wouldn't. He refused to, again I have no idea why."

"Everyone thought the Major was mated. We were the mated couple without us actually being mated to one another." Bella jumped off the balcony with grace and lightly landed on her feet. "I've watched him single handedly partake in these games, watching humans fall for him only to be met with death at the end. You, Edward, are no different. Don't think he loves you or you are who he is to be mated to, because you're not."

Bella moved closer to me, backing me against the wall. "The Major belongs to me, and me alone," she purred, showing her fangs. "I need to take out the trash," she murmured as she held my head and turned it to the side, exposing my neck.

"Take out the trash and you will not see the clock hit the next hour!" Jasper's harsh voice cut through the night, making me jump. "Remove your hands from him now. I will not warn you again,"

Bella looked over her shoulder and smiled at Jasper before turning her attention back to me. Her mouth moved closer to my neck, and my eyes closed shut, waiting for the sting of her fangs to break my skin. A fast breeze blew past me, followed by a low growling sound coming from both Jasper and Bella, before everything went quiet.

Slowly opening my eyes, I saw Jasper's eyes blazing into mine. "I thought I told you not to follow anyone?"

"I... She..." I stuttered out as my heart raced in my chest.

"Follow me, now. We have to move." Grabbing my arm, Jasper pulled me quickly through the doors.

Jasper walked quickly through the winding corridors, almost dragging me down the paths. We passed the door that was my room, or at least I think we did. Many doors looked the same, but I was pretty certain it was my room. Jasper continued to walk, turning sharply and almost causing me to hit the wall.

Pulling me up the winding stairs, I was sure I was about to meet my death. Not once had I been taken up these stairs before and the only conclusion I could come to was that I was being taken to another room to die. Jasper never said a word to me as we walked, nor did he tamper with my emotions. He could feel my emotions, and there was no doubt he knew exactly what I was thinking, too.

Coming to a halt outside a thick, white wooden door, Jasper unlocked it and opened the door to a darkened room. Looking at me, he simply nodded for me to enter. Swallowing the lump that had formed in my throat, I took a couple of slow steps into the room that was to be the room I died in.

The door closed behind me, and I was fairly sure that Jasper was in the room, but I wasn't certain. My breath was coming out in sharp pants as my heart was beating wildly in my chest. I could hear my blood being pumped fast and hard around my body in my ears. Every inch of me was on edge, waiting for Jasper to ponce.

"Relax, Edward, please, I'm not about to kill you," Jasper spoke behind me in the pitch black room. His cool breath tickled my neck, making me spin around to try and see him. "Can't see me?" he spoke again, this time his voice was further away from me and off to the right.

"Where am I?"

"Where do you think you are?" Jasper chuckled out. This time I felt his breath wash over my face.

"I... I don't know," I called out into the darkness while trying to feel in front of me.

"Strip," he commanded, again his voice was coming from behind me. "Now, Edward."

Doing as I was told, I removed my clothing and stood there waiting for his next command. I tried to listen for him, to gain some kind of grasp of where he was, but I heard nothing other than my heart beating in my ears. Taking a few deep breaths, I tried to calm myself down and stop the battle of nerves that was raging inside of me.

"Turn to your right, and walk forward ten steps. When you stop you will feel a bed in front of you. I want you to climb on it and move to the top of the bed and lie on your back." The sound of his voice moved around the room, confusing me even more.

Walking forward, my heart raced in my chest as panic set in me. Not being able to see a thing was unnerving. I knew Jasper could see perfectly clear in the darkness, it made no difference to him. But for me? It caused me to panic. With shaking legs, I climbed on the bed and positioned myself as Jasper had asked.

Finding the bed comfy, I settled in and waited. The bed dipped slightly as Jasper climbed on. "You disobeyed my orders, Edward. I asked you not to leave the room, and you did. Why?" he asked as cold fingers trailed up and down my thighs.

"She said you belong to her," I answered.

"And because of that, you followed her?" Jasper pressed as he pushed my legs apart. "I will punish you for this, maybe not tonight," he said as I heard the click of the lube lid open.

"Do you?" I asked.

"I'm asking the questions, Edward. Do not take advantage of my good mood." Jasper ran his lubed fingers over my cock and began stroking me. "Does the darkness bother you?"

"Not right now, no," I moaned out as Jasper continued to stroke my cock.

"I can see you perfectly clear. You're enjoying this now, the darkness of the room, just me and you on the bed, huh?" he asked. All I could I get out in response was a throaty groan. "Let's see how much you enjoy this." With that, I felt Jasper place a cock ring on me.

Cold, lubed up fingers ran down from my balls, before Jasper pushed two fingers inside of me slowly. Unable to stop myself, I moaned out loudly and pushed my head back into the pillow. Slowly, Jasper pushed his fingers in and out, stroking on my sweet spot every time.

His cool breath danced across the heated skin on my neck, before I felt his lips work their way down to my jugular. Gently sucking on the vein, Jasper's skilled fingers continued their slow attack, teasing and tormenting me as he rubbed against my sweet spot.

Crying out in both pleasure and pain, Jasper chuckled against my stomach as he placed wet kisses there. Wave after wave of lust and sexual desire hit me like a ton of bricks, making my body twitch and shake with the need for release. Jasper suddenly took me onto his mouth, taking me all the way down, until I was buried in the back of his throat.

My eyes rolled back into my head as his cold mouth and tongue worked my cock. He hummed around me, bobbing his head fast up and down me and scraping his teeth gently against my burning flesh. My body screamed for release, I needed to cum and badly. His attack on me was becoming unbearable, almost painful now.

"Major... Please!" I cried out as his assault continued.

Releasing me from his cool mouth, Jasper chuckled as he wrapped my thighs around his waist. Rubbing the head of his cock across my hole, Jasper kissed his way up my neck. "This is your punishment, bitch." With that, Jasper pushed slowly into me.

A low rumbling growl rattled in his chest as he became fully seated in me. Jasper didn't move right away, instead he let out a low trickle of sexual desire and need, slowly cranking up the volume until I was panting and on the edge of cumming. His cool breath fanned across my face in the darkened room, before he kissed me.

Almost like a trigger, Jasper began to move. His lips slammed hard onto mine, forcing his tongue into my mouth as he pulled almost all the way out and then slammed back into me. Moaning into the kiss, my hands weaved their way into his hair, pulling him closer to me as his tongue dominated my mouth.

Jasper thrust harder into me, causing me to break the kiss and cry out in pleasure. His thrusts were almost brutal, repeatedly slamming into me over and over again and not missing a single beat. They were so fierce that I was sure I would bear the marks on me tomorrow.

Grabbing my wrists, Jasper pulled my hands out of his hair, and pinned them above my head. Moving the angle slightly, Jasper went deeper into me, causing my back to arch off the bed. My cock throbbed painfully, trapped in between our bodies.

Tears began to form in my eyes as my body screamed over and over again for release. Jasper paid no attention to my pleas or cries for release, instead he answered with another hard thrust or a large dose of desire. Leaning forward, I felt Jasper's cool breath against my ear.

"Beg me, Edward," he purred in my ear. "Beg me to let you cum. Tell me you're fucking sorry for disobeying me and fucking beg."

"Major... Please... I... Sorry... Please," I cried out, tears now running freely down my face.

"You're mine, understand?" he whispered so softly, I wasn't sure if I heard it or not. Not given the chance to answer his question, Jasper spoke again, "Let me feed from you, my pet." Shocked by his asking, I turned my head to the side and exposed my neck to him.

Growling loudly, Jasper placed his hand in between our bodies and began stroking me slowly; completely out of sync to the hard thrusts he was giving me. Kissing my neck, I felt his fangs scrape across my skin.

"Cum for me while I feed from you," he ordered as he began to pull off the cock ring. "Now, Edward,"

With that, Jasper pulled the ring completely off and sank his fangs into my neck. The pain of his fangs sinking into my neck, mixed with his hard thrusts pushed me over the edge. Screaming his name out loudly, I came hard. My body shook almost violently with the impact of my orgasm, causing every nerve ending to twitch as I rode out my high.

Jasper suddenly removed his fangs from my neck, and kissed me hard. His tongue forced its way into my mouth making me taste my own blood as his thrusts became erratic. Gripping his hair once more, I pulled him to me and tugged his hair. Groaning into the kiss, I felt Jasper release his cold cum inside of me.

Thrusting gently, Jasper rode out his orgasm while he broke our kiss. Resting his head on my shoulder, I felt his unneeded cool breath coming out in pants against my skin. He made no effort to move, or pull out of me. The whole act confused me. It wasn't something that I was used to him doing, but I found myself gently stroking his back with my fingertips, feeling his body shiver slightly from time to time.

"Never disobey me like that again, Edward," Jasper mumbled out lowly.

"I'm sorry. I... She... Is it true?"

Pulling out of me, Jasper moved off me and rolled onto his back. Though I still couldn't see a thing, I could feel his body lying next to mine. I heard him sigh deeply and move again slightly.

"That I belong to Bella?" Jasper chuckled out. "I belong to no one, Edward. I'm not mated and as much as she likes to think, she does not own me. I own her, not the other way around."

"You own her? How?"

"I created her. She is bound to me by creation only, and she can't, and will not, challenge my position over her. But today's little performance is concerning," Jasper mused. "Would you like the light on?"

"Please, and why is it?" The bed dipped and the lamp came on, showing me where I was for the first time.

The room was completely different to the room I was being kept in. It was more relaxed, more lived in. There was nothing that said it was a room where pets were kept, instead everything about this room said it was Jasper's actual room. Looking at him, I knew he could sense my curiosity, and only answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Why are you concerned about Bella?" I asked again, as Jasper slid off the bed and pulled on a pair of jeans.

"Just am," he answered, "It's nothing for you to be concerned about."

"That's bullshit and you know it."

Moving like lightening, Jasper had me pinned by my throat on the bed. His eyes were burning into mine as his nostrils flared at me. "Do not get smart because I brought you to my bed, Edward. Continue it and I will make sure that Bella becomes your fucking fate, understand me?"

It wasn't the smartest move in the world, nor was it my brightest moment, but I challenged him. "Admit it, admit that I am more than just your pet!"

Jasper growled loudly, his fingers twitching around my throat, wanting to tighten around it. "You can't, can you? You want to, but you can't! Admit it!"

"You know fucking nothing! You are nothing but something I fuck and feed from!" he shouted at me. "Enough of this! Remember your place and do not challenge me again."

Jasper released his hold on my neck, and moved towards the door. "Why can't you admit it?"

"You are not meant for my world, that's why!" he screamed. Jasper rested his head on the door and sighed deeply. "You need to be destroyed. I've kept you far, far too long that now you think there is something between us."

"I don't think there is, I know there is."

"No, no you don't." Jasper turned around and rested his back against the door. "You were a bad choice."

"Because I'm not like you, you mean?" I spat out. "I never asked to be kidnapped that night, I never asked to be kept alive. In fact, I begged for death."

"Bella will make a challenge for her place." Jasper walked towards me and sat on the edge of the bed. "Edward, Bella believes her place is by my side and I should mate with her. If she challenges, then there will be bloodshed."

"She'll fight me?" Jasper only nodded in response. "But she's a girl!"

Jasper chuckled. "That she is. But our world is different to yours. Unmated vampires have the right to challenge to be someone's mate, your sex doesn't come into play in my world. She wants to be mated to me and hopes that I will mate with her. She sees you as the problem, which you are."

"Oh," was my great response.

"There are things in my world you won't understand. You don't choose to be mated, it happens. It just clicks into place and that's it."

"So why is Bella acting like this?" I asked

"Because she believes I am fighting it, which I'm not. Well, not with her anyway," he sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "I brought you up here because I want you to be safe. Right now Bella is on the prowl looking for you and the locks can be broken with ease by my kind. You being up here with me is safer than you being down there on your own."

"Who are you fighting it with?"

"Do you really need the answer?" He smiled at me softly. "Now, it's late, I've feed from you and you need to sleep."

"Major?"

"Jasper. And yes?" I couldn't help but grin at him as he told me to use his name.

"Admit it, please," I asked as he pulled the cover back and I climbed in.

Smiling at me, he kissed the top of my head. "Seeing as though you won't let the subject drop, even after I've ordered you to do so, I will admit that, yes there is someone. Continue to please me and you may just find out who that is."

* * *

_What ya think? Drop a review and leave some love_

_Jen _

.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN/ **_Hi guys! Its been a while hasn't it? Sorry for the delay, I've been so busy and suffering from a mental block, but I've finally finished this chapter! I doubt I will be updating again before Christmas with any of my stories. I move in a weeks time, two weeks after that I'm away for a week with the girls; Ah, a whole week to drool at the pretty! I'm not counting down, honest. _

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You guys blow me away with your reviews, you all seriously rock! _

_I have no idea how many chapters this has left. Considering it was only ever meant to be a one shot, its doing pretty well _

_Thanks to my girls, who I would be lost without, for working their wonderful magic and holding my hand. Love you girls. _

_I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"Are you ready?" Jasper asked me with a gentle whisper in my ear.

A mixture of excitement and fear ran though my veins. I couldn't wait to go outside, to see the sunshine, and be out in natural light. Yet, on the other hand, I was scared shitless. It had been so long since I last stepped outside in the daylight, that I wasn't sure how I would react to being outside again. Sucking in a deep breath, I nodded.

Jasper squeezed my hand gently and handed me some shades. "It's bright out there, my pet, the sun may hurt your eyes." Taking them off him, I put them on and smiled.

Our relationship had changed since that night. No longer was I kept in that room, now I was kept in Jasper's. Jasper maintained it was purely for my safety and refused to talk about his admission to me that he was fighting his natural drive to mate with me. Even though he maintained that I was making things up and was clearly overtired that night, I had woken up more than once to Jasper holding me in my sleep.

Jasper had decided to keep use of my old room. There he would take me, there he would tie me up and treat me like a submissive, and there I was not allowed to push any lines or call him anything other than Major. Outside of that room, Jasper was a lot freer with me. He would laugh and play around with me, talk to me about things, but lines were still in place.

Jasper opened the front door and walked out, tugging me with him. The sound of the moving world attacked me. Every sound hit me. Birds tweeting, cars moving and pressing on horns, people talking, heels clicking on the pavement. The new sounds to my ears unnerved me, making me stand slightly behind Jasper.

"It's all right, Edward," Jasper chuckled, "a little overwhelming?"

"Yeah," I answered as Jasper began to walk forward down the stone driveway. "Where are we going?"

"Wherever you like. I told you I would bring you outside in daylight, and I kept to my word. What we do and where we go is up to you." Jasper dug his hands into his pockets.

"Hmm, I guess I wouldn't mind going to a pub," I said making Jasper chuckle.

"A pub?" he snorted out. "I bring you outside in the daytime and you wanna go indoors?"

"No, there is this pub, it's by the river and you can sit outside and order something to eat and drink and stuff." Jasper smirked and shook his head at me.

"It's not a date, Edward. But if that's where you want to go, we will. Do I need my car ?" I stood staring at Jasper, trying to work out if I was more shocked that this 300 year old vampire could drive or the fact that I hadn't given it any thought. "What?"

"I never gave it a thought," I replied as Jasper cocked an eyebrow at me in question, "that you could drive."

"A vampire I may be, but I'm not stupid. Stay here, and do not move. That is an order," Jasper said as he shot off in a blur.

A bone chilling breeze ran down my spine as I suddenly thought about Bella. It's the first time I had been left on my own, in any open space, since that night. Jasper hadn't mentioned Bella to me, but I knew she had been around him and spoken to him.

My eyes scanned around the grounds, trying to see if I could see her at all. She could be hiding anywhere, lurking, just waiting to attack. Panic rose deep in my throat as every sound around me seemed to be intensified. Feeling my heart pounding in my chest, I didn't hear the smooth engine of Jasper's car pull up behind me, or his door open.

"Boo!" I yelped at Jasper's voice, clutching my chest as I spun round to look at him laughing.

"Aren't you a little scaredy cat, huh?" Jasper mused out. "All talk and zero action. Where has the big man gone now that we're outside?"

"You scared me half to fucking death, fucker! I thought you were Bella." Jasper's face hardened, his eyes turning icy as he stared me down.

"Remember just who you are fucking talking to!" Jasper barked at me. "And Bella isn't in, near or around the grounds. Now get in the fucking car before I change my fucking mind."

Staring at him, I folded my arms across my chest. "You can scare me half to death, but I can't say shit about it or disrespect you?" Jasper growled at me, low and warningly. "Double fucking standards," I muttered under my breath.

"Why must you insist on pushing my buttons, Edward? Do you honestly think I will leave you in danger? That I would allow you to stand completely unprotected if Bella was anywhere near us?" Jasper asked.

For the briefest second, I swore I could see a flicker of hurt wash over his face as he spoke. Before I could even question that look, or ponder any longer on it, Jasper's face hardened once more masking the hurt that was there. Opening the car door, Jasper pointed at me and then back to the seat.

"Jasper?" I said in almost a whisper and moving towards him. My arm reached out to touch him, but he slapped it away.

"Do not call me Jasper, Edward." His voice was low and menacing, showing no feeling at all. "Get in the car."

Climbing into the car, Jasper slammed the door shut and walked slowly around the car. Getting in, he started the engine and pulled off down the drive. It suddenly occurred to me that the riverside wasn't the best idea in the world. Anyone could see me, and how exactly was I meant to get around that one?

Jasper had told me that everyone now thought I was dead, so my face being seen in town wouldn't be a good idea. Looking at Jasper, he seemed perfectly relaxed, leaning back in the seat with one hand on the wheel and the other resting against the window. I went to open my mouth to speak, but a sharp shake of his head told me not to.

Jasper sped through the roads, bringing us out of the city and into the countryside, and I wondered where we were heading, but didn't bother asking. Going from our little exchange outside, I had truly pissed Jasper off, maybe even hurt him. The last thing I wanted was to have to deal with a pissed off Jasper while we were out. Who knows when he would next let me go outside again, and I wanted to enjoy this.

Pulling off the main road, Jasper drove us down a country lane at high speed scaring the shit out of me. Noticing the smirk that played on his lips, Jasper pressed the accelerator even harder, no doubt taking full enjoyment out of this. Closing my eyes, I tried to bury the scared feeling, hoping to not give Jasper the satisfaction of knowing how much this was scaring me. It was pointless, and Jasper's chuckle next to me let me know just how pointless it was.

The car came to a stop, and I slowly opened my eyes to see an old country pub completely buried away from everything. A few cars were in the car park, and I could see the banks of the river just over to the left of me. I looked at Jasper, completely unsure as to where we were.

"Where are we?"

"A pub, by the river, like you asked," Jasper said, cutting the engine. "You never said where, so I chose. Happy?"

"Um, yeah, thanks." Opening the door, I got out, feeling a little more then nervous. "Major?"

"What, Edward?" Boredom laced his words as he spoke to me, with his hands deep in his pockets. "Did you want something?" I shook my head no, deciding that today was lost so there really was no point in trying. "Let's move then."

Walking in front of me, Jasper opened the door and stepped inside the pub. Following closely behind him, I felt as though the limited people in there were looking at me. My gaze flickered around the room seeing eyes looking at us as we walked to the bar. Jasper didn't seem at all bothered by it, but I guess when you know you can kill everyone in here in under a minute, nothing tends to bother you.

Before I could process everything that was going on around me, Jasper handed me a pint and nodded his head towards the open doors that led out into the beer garden. I wondered if I had blanked out, or if they knew Jasper was coming to have been handed a pint so quickly. For once, I didn't bother asking him. Instead, I followed and sat down across from Jasper at the picnic table.

Jasper sat straddling the seat, staring at the grey wood that had seen better days. He sipped his pint before digging his hand into his pocket and pulling out a packet of smokes. Seeing the packet surprised me, not once had Jasper shown any sign of smoking. But then again, it wasn't as though they could kill him, was it?

"Makes me look more human," he muttered as he lit up, no doubt picking up on my feelings. "You confuse me, Edward."

"I what?" I didn't understand what he meant by that statement. How could I possibly confuse him? He was the one that switched around more times than someone suffering from Bi-Polar!

"You confuse me!" he stated again, more strongly, but still keeping his head down. "You're a problem I've never had to face before. No other pet has ever left their pound. No other pet has seen the outside world once they are inside, and I certainly haven't kept one alive as long as I have with you."

"Oh." Picking up my pint, I took a long swig of it trying to think of what to say to him, but coming up blank.

"I hate you for turning my world upside down, for making me protect you the way I do, and when I feel as though we have some understanding going on, you throw shit at me."

"What shit?"

"That whole crap about leaving you when Bella is after you. You honestly thought those things didn't you, Edward? The things I said, you thought them, didn't you?" I simply nodded to answer him. "Thought so."

"So this is why you are being pissy with me? Because of what I thought? I fucking panicked. I've not been out in a long time, that coupled with the Bella thing made me panic. Sorry, okay?"

"It doesn't matter. It made me realise a few things." I looked at him waiting for him to continue, but he didn't. Instead, he just picked at the wood.

"You going to tell me?" I pressed.

"Nope. Want food?" I shook my head at him and he simply shrugged. "Your loss."

Pissed off with that, I stood up from the picnic table and started to walk away. Not the best move in the world, I admit, but right now I couldn't care less anymore. The games were boring now, and I was tired of them. Tired of being given this whiplash from him, and tired of not being able to speak my mind with him.

It's not long before I hear Jasper walking behind me as I walk along the river. "Will you stop?" he asked.

He asked. He didn't demand or command me to stop, he actually asked me. The new move throws me off completely and I stopped in my tracks.

"This is hard for me, Edward. I'm not used to this, not used to someone pressing my buttons and answering me back. And, I'm not used to thinking of protecting something that can't defend itself with my kind." My mouth fell open at his words. Was he actually admitting it?

"You're admitting it?" I ask completely stunned.

"I'm admitting I care about you."

"Jasper... I... I thought..." I trailed off as his eyes narrowed at me.

"Get that thought out your head. You are not the one I am fighting against, Edward. But I do feel the need to protect you and make you happy."

"Contradicting much?"

"Again with the back chat!" he barked at me. "Is it impossible for you to keep that mouth shut?"

"No. But I will not hold back just because you feel I should. I'm not in that room right now, Jasper."

"And you think you have free reign right now?" he snickered out. "You silly little boy!"

"Frustrating isn't it?" I pushed. "Frustrating when someone keeps doing something you wish they wouldn't. It frustrates the fuck out of me how you suddenly switch with me, one minute you're nice and happy, laughing with me, the next you pull the Major on my arse!" I shouted at him. "You say this is hard for you, well fuck, it's hard for me too, but I'm not denying what I feel, unlike you." By the time I was finished, I was right in his face.

"Step back, now, Edward. I will not warn you again."

"Why? Why should I?" I heard his growl in his chest but make no effort to move back. "Stop with the fucking games with me or let Bella kill me."

"NO!" he roared at me.

"Then you kill me then. No, wait, you feel the need to protect me, but also make me feel like shit!"

"Move!" I shook my head at him, well aware of the fact I was seriously pushing his buttons. "Edward... please... move." His voice was strained and his eyes had turned jet black.

"NO! Not until you actuall..." my words are cut short by Jasper's hand wrapping tightly around my throat.

Jasper slammed me onto my back, my head cracking against the gravel. A loud growl rocked through his chest and fear ran cold down my spine. Jasper's fangs were down, ready to sink into my neck and kill me no doubt.

My head was pounding, I could hardly breath with his hand crushing my windpipe. Unshed tears mask over my eyes, and I could barely see. Suddenly everything stops. Jasper was no longer pinning me to the ground by my throat. I laid there, breathing deeply for a few minutes trying to bring in as much oxygen as I possibly could. After a few seconds, I sat up and looked around for Jasper. I saw him further down the path, sitting on the bank with his head down.

Slowly I stood up and rubbed the back of my throbbing head, checking to see if it was bleeding. Thankfully it wasn't, just sore as hell to touch. Carefully, I walked towards Jasper, unsure over what had just happened. I kept a safe distance from him, no longer feeling bold and brass like I was. Jasper turned his head to look at me, and shuddered.

His eyes had returned back to normal, and I took this as a good sign that he was calming down. Sitting down near him, I was close enough to touch him if I moved my arm out, but far enough that he had his own space.

"I didn't want to hurt you, Edward. I asked you to move and you wouldn't," he said in nothing but a whisper. "I tried to control my temper, but you pushed and pushed. My instincts kicked in and all I saw was attack."

"I'm sorry I didn't listen."

"No, I am," he muttered more to himself than to me. "I care about you, Edward, more than I want to admit. It's why I keep you in my room instead of in holding. You can't push me, Edward. You really can't. Never get in my face like that again, unless you can defend yourself with me, do you understand?"

"Yes, Major." Jasper snorted at my words.

"My kind, when someone does that, our instincts take over. We set out to fight what is coming in for an attack. When I warn you to step back, I am doing so for your own safety, not mine. You wanna voice yourself with me? Fine, I'll try and accept it, but don't do that." Slowly, Jasper reached his hand over to me, and held his palm up in offering.

Looking at his hand, my fingers moved of their own accord and slowly entwined with his. "Did I hurt you?"

"A little, the back of my head mainly," I answered as Jasper squeezed my fingers gently and tugged me closer to him.

"Let me look, please." Bending my head down, Jasper let go of my hand and gently moved my hair around on the back of my head. "It's bruising, but you're not bleeding." Jasper's cool lips kissed the back of my head and he muttered a, "Sorry," into my scalp.

Lifting my head up, I looked into his eyes and kissed him gently. "It's okay,"

"It's not," he whispered against my lips, pulling me onto his lap so I was straddling him.

"It is, Jasper." My hands found their way into his soft locks, while his hands rubbed up and down my back.

"Don't argue with me, Edward."

"Don't argue with me, then!" Jasper smirked at me, as I pushed him back and held his arms down by his side, causing him to chuckle at me.

"Like that could stop me, Edward." I pouted at him, knowing full well he was right, but spoiling my fun. "Stop pouting, babe."

"What did you just call me?" Jasper looked as stunned as I felt for a spilt second, before composing himself.

"Humans, two of them, to the right." My head turned to the right and sure enough, a couple walked past us holding hands. "Gotta play the part." He winked at me, knowing full well he had slipped up, but was trying to cover himself.

Leaning forward, I captured his lips with mine and pushed my tongue into his cool mouth, letting it dance slowly with his before pulling back. "Just playing my part."

Jasper chuckled at me, "Want to eat now? After all, I did bring you out here."

"Please."

We walked slowly back to the pub, holding hands. Neither of us spoke, but it wasn't uncomfortable. A happy wave of contentment flowed smoothly between us as we walked. It was peaceful, and relaxing as the late afternoon sun filled the sky and beamed down on us. I wondered for a spilt second what month we are in, but don't bother to harbour the thought, instead just letting it go and being happy with being outside.

We reached the pub and Jasper tells me to sit while he goes and gets the drinks. A few minutes later, Jasper was back with two pints in hand and a menu in between his teeth.

"Ever the human?" I chuckle as he passed me the menu.

"I try. I don't think I do bad for someone who hasn't been human a fuck ton of time." Jasper sat down next to me this time, still straddling the bench.

"Are you going to eat, too?" His eyes flickered to my neck as he grinned, the tips of his fangs just starting to drop. "I meant human food."

"I know," he moved closer and his cool breath fanned my ear, "I prefer something a lot more rich than what is on the menu in here," he murmured in my ear. "Human food takes far too long to digest, I would sooner stick to beer and have you later."

"Just me then," I shrugged and flicked through the menu.

"Do you want me to?" he asked a little unsure. "If it will make you feel better I can, though I will sick it back up as I will not have that shit in my stomach all night long."

"Eww, Jasper!" I lightly push him away making him chuckle.

"What? It's true. You wanna try it? Trust me, drink is one thing, food is another thing all together." Jasper smirked out.

Ordering something to eat, I sat and ate my club sandwich, watching as Jasper pulled faces to my moaning lips. We chatted throughout my meal, keeping things light and simple and not mentioning anything heavy. The last thing I wanted, or needed, was Jasper to lose his temper with me once more today.

Downing a few more pints of beer, I began to feel the effects of the alcohol taking hold. By no means was I drunk, just a little merry. Coming back from the bar, Jasper handed me another a pint, but didn't sit down next to me.

"Come sit down the bank with me, please," he whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

Not answering him, I stood up and followed him down the path, moving us away from the pub. Jasper walked down the banks, and came to a stop right near the waters edge before sitting himself down and letting out a long sigh.

"Fancy a different view?" I asked as I plonked myself down besides him.

"No," Jasper chuckled. "The view stays the same, just I wanted to be out of the way."

"Out of the way?" I asked. "The draw for human blood becoming to much?" Jasper chuckled again and shook his head.

"You really do know nothing about my kind, Edward," he sighed as he laid back and rested his hands behind his head. "I can smell it, hear the blood rushing through veins, not to mention the heart beating, but the pull for blood doesn't come unless the skin is broken."

"So, if I was to cut myself now, you would want to drink from me? But other than that, it doesn't bother you?"

"Pretty much. It's like you being hungry. You're hungry, you go get some food. You smell something in front of you that's been freshly cooked and even though you aren't hungry, you still want it. Does that make sense?" he asked as his cool finger tips danced over the fabric of my T-shirt on my back.

"Yeah, so why did you want to move?"

"The owner of this pub is a vampire, Edward. Many of my kind come here, and a few have already shown their faces. I just didn't want to mingle with any of them."

"You wanted to avoid any questions, you mean."

"Bingo!" Jasper rolled onto his stomach. "We blend with humans for a few things. Business, sex and food."

"Oh. Is it a common thing? Vampires acting human?"

Jasper laughed at me, leaving me feeling confused. "Yes. How do you think we make a living? We mingle, we blend, and we do jobs that every other human in the land does." Jasper moved again and laid on his side, propping his head up with his hand. "Look at me, do I look like a vampire?"

"No, but I know you are, so..."

"You would be surprised who is one of my kind and just what my kind is into. We employ humans, we treat them just as any other boss would do. We work for humans and never once show what we are, it's how we've adapted to life."

"So, what do you do?" Jasper frowned at me slightly and shook his head. "You won't tell me?"

"No, not yet. I will, one day, but you must have gathered from the other night that my work involves a lot of grand events and business meetings." Mirroring his position, Jasper smiled at me, and touched my face. "There is a lot about my kind that maybe, over time, you'll find out about."

"Are vampire/human relationships banned?" I asked as our fingers entwined.

"Not really, but they are regarded as a problem. If a vampire chooses to be with a human, it's important that the vampire changes him or her. Should the human refuse to be changed, it signals death."

"Why?"

"It's too dangerous to keep a relationship going if they stay human. I have seen mated couples tear each other apart. There isn't that "Never hit a woman" thing with my kind. Women are just as deadly as men are. They hold the same power and strength and a mated couple arguing often leads to a mated couple fighting." Jasper chuckled at the horror that was on my face. "Edward, we have instincts that sometimes we can't control. Push too many buttons and you'll have a fight on your hand."

"But don't they kill each other?"

"No, there is something in the mating bond that stops you, or won't let you kill your mate. And one thing you never do is try and break it up. They will turn on you and will likely kill you for doing so."

"But that doesn't make sense."

"Why doesn't it? As I said, it's instinct. Your instinct is to protect your mate at all times and at all costs, even if you are fighting with your mate at the time. Our instincts will just see it as someone trying to harm our mate and therefore we will kill that person."

Finishing off my pint, I placed the glass next to me and pushed Jasper's shoulders until he moved and laid back on the grass. Feeling bold, and a little drunk, I straddled his waist. Jasper's hands went right to my thighs, running his cool palms up and down my legs.

"What do you want, my pet?"

Smirking at him, I leaned forward and kissed his neck until I reached his earlobe. Flicking my tongue against his ear, Jasper squirmed and giggled underneath me. "I see the Major has a soft spot right.." lick, "Here."

"Stop that, Edward," he giggled out like a girl as I continued to attack his ticklish spot. "I'm warning you!"

Moving my lips back down his neck, I stopped where his jugular would have been and bit down on his hard skin. Jasper moaned loudly, and turned his head, exposing his neck more to me. I could feel Jasper start to harden against my arse and I couldn't help but push down against him.

"Your disobedience will only lead to punishment," Jasper moaned out as I continued to attack his neck, inciting groans from Jasper that went straight to my cock. "I'm starting to think you want to be punished, Edward."

"Hmm," I moaned against his jaw, working my way to his lips.

"I doubt you'll be moaning when I punish you," Jasper whispered out.

"I might," my lips captured his, softly.

Pushing my tongue into his mouth, I moaned into the kiss as my warm tongue brushed against his cool sweet tongue. Jasper's hands went into my hair, tugging me closer to him. Breaking apart, I looked down at Jasper, who had his eyes closed with a light smile on his lips.

Happiness swam though me. Being like this with him almost made me forget the way things were between us and the life he was making me live. Jasper's eyes opened slowly, taking in my face with his darkening eyes. His hand reached up and stroked my cheek softly.

"You, my pet, are in trouble," he smiled devilishly at me. "Let's find out just how much you'll enjoy this."

* * *

_So…No humping in this at all! I feel as though I am slightly cheating you guys with this chapter, but I wanted to move things and have them talk and not have a hump for the sake of a hump. _

_Will Jasper ever admit it?_

_Or Has Edward got it completely wrong?_

_Send some love and hit the review button, Jen x_


	8. The Major's Pet Jasper POV

_AN: So, this has been sitting in my doc's for almost a year now. Some will have already seen it, others won't have. This was written for the earthquake that hit Japan last year, and went out with the everyone else's story that wrote for the cause. At the time, I decided I wasn't going to release this, that is was going to stay for those who donated, but now, almost a year on, I have decided to share. _

_I would love to say I have everything almost ready to go out with my other stories, but I would be lying. I do have a good chunk of the next Major's Pet chapter written, but its not done. I'm not gonna state when it might be ready, or when anything might be ready. If I lose readers over it, so be it_

_For those still reading, I hope you enjoy this little taste into the Major's head. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

The screams of more victims filled the old mansion by the second. No human would hear them, not unless they happened to be outside the door or, better still, inside the room when those screams took place. The house was alive with feelings. Every emotion you could think of was ripe and running like hot molten lava through the corridors. It travelled slowly, seeping through the bricks and mortar, but when it hit me? It was amazing.

An intense flow of emotions trickled their way to me, letting me feed off it and decide just how I would I play with my pet tonight.

Lust, love, and excitement crawled its way to me from whatever sick and twisted human that was currently enjoying their time as a pet. It never shocked me how excited some humans could become when faced with some of the things they were made to do. I learned a long time ago that we are not the only sick creatures that walk this earth, humans can be just as sick.

Slowly running my fingertips up and down my hard stomach, I stared at the ceiling above me as I laid on my back across the table in one of the main dining halls. My black leather pants sat tight and low on my hips as my mind began to scan the emotions before picking out one single person in the mix of it all.

_Edward._

Hmm, my pet was feeling fear tonight mixed with lust and desire. He was cautious, and somewhat unsure of what he was doing. That sparked my interest, and made me wonder what he was thinking. Emotions often gave me a clear indication of what a person was thinking, but sometimes they could throw me off.

Taking the time to scan down his emotions, I found that he had now developed some form of acceptance to his fate. That pleased me. Him accepting his fate was half the battle won. He would be more willing to go along with what I wanted without kicking up a fuss.

Often I had to laugh at him. He showed courage, to a degree, which quickly became borderline stupidity. Many times he would stand his ground with me and argue over something knowing full well that it was pointless and that my way would happen with or without his consent. I had to admire him for that and, on some degree; it had earned him my respect.

It made it a lot more challenging when they had a backbone and would fight and argue with you, instead of rolling over like a dog wanting a belly rub. If I wanted that, I could find a vampire more than willing to submit to me without the challenge.

I guess that's partly why I had kept my pet alive for so long. The challenge he brought to the table was entertaining.

"Aro would like to see you in his quarters." Turning my head to the side, I saw the half dead looking boy called Riley.

Riley was, for all intent and purposes, our group pet. He was covered head to toe in bite marks, and was often the child we presented to any visiting vampires as a welcoming taste. It wouldn't be long until Riley was given a choice, death or this life.

"Thank you, Riley." Jumping off the table, Riley was greeted with the back of my hand across his face. "Show your fucking manners, boy! I will not warn you again." Riley held his face as he tried to hold in his tears.

"Sorry, Major."

"Get out of my sight, boy." Brushing past him, I walked slowly down to Aro's headquarters as a sniffling Riley followed in tow.

The closer I got to Aro's room, the stronger his lust and desire increased. It was no surprise to me when I opened his quarter doors and found him bathing in blood. The large, square bath was filled to the brim with the delicious red liquid our bodies crave so much. Thankfully, even though I can smell it and it's fuelling my need to feed, I resist the temptation of going on a killing spree because that blood is now cold.

"I'm growing concerned over your pet, Major," Aro announced as I walked across the titled floor. "He has been your pet for a while now, you plan on killing him?" he asked with a glint of excitement in his eyes.

"Are you interested in taking him off my hands?" I asked sitting on the edge of the square bath.

"You know me so well, Major," he mused at me. "Is that a yes? I can take him off your hands?"

"That's a no." My fingertip dipped into the pool of blood. Sucking it into my mouth, I groaned as the flavor attacked my mouth. It was cold, but nice, with a slightly woody taste to it and a mixture of spice. "I'll replace him when I find a more suitable pet."

"A pity. I had great plans for him," he sighed. "Will you be taking part in tonight's events? A fresh new wave will be joining us in the next few hours."

"Hmm. Save me one for feeding." I smiled as I got off the edge off the bath. "I'm sure you'll have fun with whatever one you pick tonight."

"I may keep this one alive for a day or two." A shot of excitement came off Aro as he thought about what he would do with his pet.

Aro was one vampire where nothing was off the list. Take the most twisted, fucked up and damn right disgusting thing you could think of anyone doing to someone and you pretty much have Aro. He has been known to kill his pet before fucking the body. For Aro, there were no lines and nothing was too much.

Smirking at his reply, I walked out of his room and made my way towards my own pet. Edward had been alive a lot longer then any pet I had ever kept. There was something about him I liked, something I wanted, though I was unsure just what that was. Edward had broken my rule and disobeyed my direct order. Having to put him in place and punish him to such an extent had been hard for me.

His feelings and emotions had slammed into me like a wrecking ball. If I had been a new vampire, I wouldn't have been able to handle what he was sending out, and its intensity. Yet, there was no way I could allow him to over step his mark. Did I enjoy seeing Demetri make him cum? No, seeing that had fuelled anger in me that I hadn't felt for a long, long time.

Edward needed to remember who was in charge. I was his master and he _would _obey me.

Reaching the door to the room I kept Edward in, I felt his emotions hit me, lust, desire, want, need, and longing. The smell of his blood hit my nose and a frenzy began inside me. Anger flooded me along with a hint of panic. It wouldn't be the first time I had found one certain vampire creeping around his room. If she, or anyone else for that matter, was playing with my pet without my consent, drinking his blood, I would tear them apart.

In a flash I was through the door and standing on the other side when I froze. Even the sound of the door slamming behind me had not made me move from my spot.

_Oh my pet, what have you done for me?_

Edward's eyes were hooded and locked onto mine as he lay on the bed completely naked, and hard. His right hand was covered in his blood, and was wrapped around his cock. He was slowly stroking himself. With every stroke I saw fresh droplets of blood run from his wrist and hand and cover his cock as a lubricant.

His soft pants and moans set me ready to attack. Every nerve ending in my body was wired and alive with excitement as my eyes began feasting on my pet.

The desire to take him now, to fuck him into oblivion, was almost overpowering me. My pet, the man I had held captive, was giving me what I wanted; linking blood and sex together and offering it so fucking freely to me. I wasn't sure how he had cut himself, there was never anything left in the room for him to do that. It was a given rule that they die by our hands. Yet somehow, Edward had cut himself and was jerking himself off while covered in his own blood.

I should be demanding answers, wanting to know exactly what he was thinking, what he was playing at. This went against my rules. This had not been requested by me, he had taken this upon himself and I couldn't have that. Yet, I couldn't seem to care.

The smell of his sweet blood lingered heavy in the room, fuelling my blood lust. I wanted to; no, I needed to, drain him, to have his blood running freely down my throat as he died by my hands. I wouldn't want to rush it, to drain him too fast. No, I would want to savour his taste on my tongue, letting his sweet flavors tickle my taste buds.

Internally, I battled, his body or his blood. I wanted both, both of them right now, and I could have them. He could die tonight and it would solve my internal battle within minutes, yet something sparked in me with the thought of killing him.

If I killed him now, I wouldn't get to enjoy his blood anymore, nor would I get to enjoy his body. No two humans taste alike so it could be years before I found another pet with the same sort of taste as his, the taste that fills me, satisfies me and sedates me so well. Killing him now would mean the end to that. I could replace him, of course, but that human wouldn't taste like him.

A soft moan left his lips as he shifted slightly on the bed. The slight movement displayed the slightest flicker of silver sticking out from his heat. It was there for a second, but my eyes caught it and the need for his body overpowered everything else.

_You have been a busy boy, Edward, very busy, indeed._

"Edward?" I purred, startling him slightly.

He wasn't expecting me to have moved so fast. One minute I had been standing next to the door, the next I was on the bed with my knees in between his thighs and my face inches from his. Edward's heart raced, steady and strong, pumping his sweet smelling blood around his body. His excitement had picked up, along with his lust.

"Ma... Major," he whispered breathlessly.

"You've been naughty, Edward," I breathed in his ear, "Very naughty." Moving back and sitting on my heels, I pulled his bloody hand away from his cock and looked at it.

The cut wasn't deep, but deep enough to allow his wonder red liquid to continue to flow from the gaping wound. Bringing it to my face, I breathed in deeply allow the smell of his sweet blood to take over my senses. My eyes closed as I took in the best aroma there was. A growl rumbled in my chest as my teeth ached to sink into his skin and taste his blood.

Opening my eyes, I saw the tiny droplets of blood run and fall from his hand and wrist and land on his hard cock. His cock twitched as the cool droplets touched his heated skin, almost beckoning me to take him. Releasing his hand from my grip, I lowered my head and pressed my cold tongue up the length of his cock, tasting his blood on my tongue.

Edward moaned along with me and fisted his hands through my hair as I devoured his cock. My ice-cold tongue ran up and down his length, teasing him as I teased myself with his blood. The taste of his blood exploded on my tongue over and over again, and I had to fight to control myself. The overpowering, almost child-like, excitement to drink from him now, while fucking him into oblivion, was almost too great.

Flicking my tongue over his head, I thought I had died and gone to hell. The taste of his blood on my tongue had been amazing, but the taste of his blood mixed with the pearly droplets of pre-cum that had gathered on the tip was sensational. My want for his body and his blood gave out. Plunging his cock deep into my throat, Edward screamed in pleasure and gripped my hair harder.

Bobbing my head up and down, the taste of his blood soon disappeared, but I didn't stop. His moans, his cries of pleasure as he pulled, yanked and tugged my hair, only served to fuel my desire for him. I suddenly found myself wanting to please him, wanting him to enjoy this as much, if not more so than me. The thought confused me, almost throwing me off balance and causing me to demand to know what he was doing. Yet, one tiny little emotion slammed into me with such intensity that if I needed to breathe I would have been struggling for air.

_Want._

Edward wanted this. He wanted me. I had picked up on his emotions before, his want, his need, desire and even love before now. There had always been an acceptance with Edward, one I had never come across in a pet before, yet this want was different from the others.

There was more underlining it.

Stilling my head, my fingers danced around the base of his cock before brushing against his balls. The tiny action, the coldness of my fingers against the hot skin that covered his balls, caused him to thrust into my mouth and slam the back of my throat.

Growling around him, I heard the faint 'click' of the steel weighted anal beads knock together as he thrust into my mouth. Keeping my head still, I purred around his head that was buried deep into my throat and tugged gently on the beads, careful not to fully remove them. As the first bead popped out, Edward groaned and rolled his eyes into the back of his head as it dropped back.

Sliding my mouth slowly up his length, while gently scrapping my teeth against his skin, I placed my hands underneath his butt cheeks and gave him a little push up, encouraging him to fuck my mouth.

My pet didn't need to be asked twice. Gripping my hair hard, Edward began to fuck my mouth quickly. Clamping my lips tightly around his cock, Edward's moans and cries of pleasure increased. My left hand felt around the bed until I came across the tube of lube. Popping the lid on the tube, I brought it down to my own straining cock. Squeezing the cool liquid onto my cock, I began to stroke myself, growling around Edward. Bringing my hand to his hole, I whipped the weighted anal beads out in one swift movement.

"Major...!" Edward cried out as the beads were removed. Releasing him from my mouth, I had his thighs wrapped around my waist and my cock buried in hot heaven before he could blink. "Fuck... Ja... Major!"

"Say it!" I growled in his ear, as I slammed into him hard. "Say my name, Edward. Say it as you fucking cum hard."

"Major... Fuck... I'm so close."

Fangs bared, I sank them into his neck as he cried out. Edward's hot sweet blood ran down my throat and tickled my taste buds. A rumbled growl rattled in my chest as my body exploded with sensation. Tasting his blood on my tongue would be something I would never grow bored with. His taste was something that I hadn't come across before and what made it so much sweeter was that it was all mine.

As my body fuelled up on his blood and his emotion, I took check of his heart rate making sure I wasn't pushing my luck with him. He still needed to be punished for his little display, even though I enjoyed it.

Fucking him with one hard thrust, I sent Edward a large dose of lust that sent him over the edge. Clamping his tight heat around me, his body shook and shivered before he exploded between us.

"Jasper!" Hearing my name fall from his lips in ecstasy caused a stirring of emotion in me.

My name from his lips warmed me slightly. It ran through my body slowly, slower then his hot blood was travelling, bringing me a nice sense of euphoria without me even coming. I felt accepted, and contented by this little human pet that should mean nothing to me. Yet, the feelings were there.

Pulling my fangs out of his neck, I looked at Edward as my thrusts became erratic. His eyes were half closed and shining, holding the slightest hint of love in them. I didn't need to see it, as I could feel it. Lying underneath his other emotions, trying to mask itself, was the tiniest hint of love.

Aware that I had been messy when I stopped feeding from him, I saw his blood drip off my chin and onto his chest. Edward's lips suddenly crashed onto mine, his tongue forcing its way into my mouth and tasting his own blood on his tongue as I came hard deep inside of him.

Edward moaned into my mouth as his tongue explored every inch of my mouth. He didn't seem to care that my fangs were still bared, or the fact that his blood was still dripping from my mouth and he could taste it. His emotions showed nothing but pure excitement and lust. His hands found their way from my hair and onto my shoulders. His warm skin felt like it was burning me as he ran his palms over my marred skin.

Growling into the kiss, I felt myself begin to harden once more from my pets' simple touch. Still balls deep inside of him, Edward rocked his hips gently against me as he pulled back to breathe. His warm breath came out in pants that coated my face.

Arching his back off the bed slightly, Edward moaned and pushed his head into the pillow as he continued his slow, almost sensual movements against me. Looking down at him, I saw the euphoric haze cover his face and, in that one tiny second, I saw how beautiful Edward was.

The thought scared me. He was my pet, nothing more than something for me to fuck and feed from. I had many pets over the years and none of them had I ever classed as beautiful. They were below me, I was their master, and I disposed of them once I grew bored with their body and their blood.

Pulling myself away from Edward, I registered the shock and unease from him. He was unsure of why I had suddenly pulled myself away and was wondering what he had done wrong. I needed to regain control of this. Somehow he had taken control of tonight's activities and had been giving the orders without so much as uttering any words. This was my game, not his. He needed to remember who was in charge here and remember not to try any games with me.

"Edward?" I called out as I stood next to the drawer where I kept my collection of chains and whips. "Would you like to explain to me just how you cut yourself?"

Crossing my arms over my chest, I saw the broken bottle of beer underneath the bed, but didn't bring it to his attention. I wanted answers and I wanted them now. His little game had thrown me off balance and made me give in to my pets' demands, and I would not stand for this.

"I asked you a question, Edward!" I demanded a littler harder.

"A bottle," was his soft reply. "I... I wanted to please you." I could feel the truth in his words as he spoke them to me. Yet, even though this had pleased me, I could not allow him to know just how much.

"Where did you get the bottle from?" Edward looked down as shame covered him. "Where?"

"I hid it... I wanted to do something, and I thought you would like it," he said, his voice shaking slightly as he spoke. He was confused, upset and disappointed that he hadn't pleased me. _If only he knew how much._

"Well, I did. Blood and sex go hand in hand for me," I added with a smile to soothe him slightly, and I watched as he grinned at me. His whole face lit up as he became proud of his little achievement. "Though, you have broken my rule, my pet. And rules broken means punishment for you."

Turning my back to him, I pulled open the drawer and looked around in it. Edward needed to be punished, but I couldn't find it in me to completely punish him for his misbehaviour. After all, I had enjoyed it. Taking out the smooth leather paddle, I ran my hand over it with a smile on my face. Looking over my shoulder at Edward, I saw him craning his neck to see what his punishment would be.

"On all fours, now!" I growled out at him.

Hearing the fabric of the covers move and crease under his weight, I smiled to myself as his heart rated picked up and both anticipation and excitement ran though him. _Was my pet starting to like being spanked?_

A moan left my lips as I turned and saw my pet on all fours as I commanded. His arse was high in the air, just begging to be spanked. His pale skin glistened in the low lighting, making him look like more than just a tasty meal.

My hard cock twitched at the thought of how he looked right now, open and ready for me. Thoughts of just throwing the paddle away and fucking him crossed my mind and if it hadn't been for the trickle of excitement coming from my pet, that would have happened. That one singular emotion sparked an interest inside of me, and I wanted to find out if he enjoyed, or was beginning to enjoy, being punished this way.

Slowly walking towards my pet, I couldn't stop the low playful growl that escaped my lips as I looked at him. His heart was pounding beautifully in his chest, creating a wonderful symphony that was music to my ears. The smell of his blood lingered heavily in the air attacking my senses. I couldn't help but breath in deeply and taste its scent on my tongue. Edward's emotions were ripe and running wild, jumping around from one thing to another, never settling on one emotion for too long before going to the next.

Lust, excitement, anticipation, desire and uncertainty ran from him in a wonderful cocktail purely made for me. No fear was coming from him, as he genuinely seemed to want to be punished for his behaviour.

_Did my pet plan this out?_

Reaching the end of the bed my eyes glided up his body, starting from his feet, that were just hanging over the bed, up his thighs and to the place I wanted to end up being balls deep in once again.

_Oh yes, my pet had certainly planned this, not even having to be told to move to the end of the bed._

"Hmm, Edward," I purred as my ice cold hand touched the warmth of his backside. "Your bad behaviour will not do. And for that, you must be punished."

Placing the cool leather paddle against his skin, I ran it over both his butt cheeks slowly. Edward groaned softly, so softly that if it hadn't of been for my super hearing, I wouldn't have heard it. Turning the paddle to its side, I ran the edge down his arse crack slowly. Edward moaned louder this time and thrust his arse at me as I passed his hole and moved it towards his balls.

"I want to hear you, Edward. Tell me how bad you've been. Tell me what a slut you are," I growled at him as I removed the paddle from him and pulled it back.

Edward's breathing was coming out in short, sharp pants waiting for me to strike. Smirking at his eagerness, I let the paddle go and made contact with his skin. The sound of it slapping against his skin echoed in the room, followed by his groan. Pulling it back again, I saw his skin already turning red from the first strike.

"I can't" - 'Slap' - "Hear" - 'Slap' - "You" - ' Slap' - "Edward."

"Fuck!"

"Wrong" - 'Slap' - "Word."

"I planned it! I planned it! Urgh! I fucking planned it!" Edward cried out while wiggling his arse at me.

"Such a slut," I moaned out as the paddle connected against his now red and raw backside. "You won't do that again, will you, Edward?" Making sure he was aware who was boss here,  
I hit him harder this time for good measure.

Expecting to hear a painful cry leave Edward's lips and possibly some tears, I was shocked to hear him almost growl back at me.

"I wanted... this... please... fuck..." Edward panted out. "So" - 'Slap' - "So" - 'Slap'

"So, what? Edward?" I knew the answer before he even finished it. "So?" I prodded again, this time teasing my pets' hole with my fingers.

"Much!" he screamed in desperation. Pulling my hand away, I stood back and looked at my pet, taking in his desire and desperation.

Edward was hard as rock and on the very edge of cumming. My pet wanted to be spanked tonight. He had set this so he could have what he wanted. Not my normal game play, but a willing pet was so much more fun. The idea of him wanting this sparked an interest in me that I couldn't and wouldn't push away. If this was what my pet wanted, I would be more than willing to comply.

Looking at his arse, high in the air and red raw, I could see his hole still glistening with both lube and my cum from our last fuck. His back, so perfectly lined with muscle, dipped slightly at the base, pushing his arse in the air for me.

_I want you._

Moving like lightening, I tossed the paddle on the floor and grabbed the lube off the bed while pushing my thoughts away. I couldn't and wouldn't entertain that thought; it was impossible for a start.

Pouring the lube into my hand, I coated my cock with it before lining myself up and slamming into him until I could go no further. Edward cried out at my sudden movement and pushed back against me eager for me to fuck him and throw him over the edge. The feeling of his now hot skin that covered his arse touching my cold skin was insane. My mind rushed with sudden thoughts and feelings and I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips.

Grabbing his hips hard with my hands, I pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into him. Edward screamed out in delight and threw his head back. His back arched perfectly, bringing a wonderful new angle against my cock. Growling at him as he dropped his arched back, I ran my nails hard down his back, causing long red lines to appear on his creamy skin.

Again, he arched his back into me as I pulled back out again. Biting my bottom lip, I slammed back into him just as hard as before.

"Harder... Please... harder..." Edward begged as he pushed back against me.

Picking my pace up, I slammed into him harder and faster, using my inhuman speed to my advantage. Edward's cries matched my own, echoing throughout the room and bouncing off the walls. Hearing him begging and pleading for more only fuelled to drive me on, wanting to please my pet.

Again, the thought should have concerned me. However, hearing the slapping of our skins meeting, the feeling of his hot skin brushing against my thighs, counteracted any thought other than just pleasing him.

My fingers gripped his hips as I pulled him back to meet my thrusts. Gripping harder as pleasure consumed me, I could feel his hipbone begin to buckle slightly under my pressure. Relaxing my grip to a point where I was loosely holding him, I could feel his skin burning underneath my tips, already starting to bruise.

"Mark me... Mark me, Major... Please." Hearing him beg me to mark him caused a loud growl of pleasure to rattle in my chest and grip him hard once more.

The spring in my stomach coiled even more at his words, and I knew it wouldn't be long until I reached my peak. Releasing my right hand from his hip, I saw the marks of where my fingers had just been already starting to form. Running my hand up his spine, I pushed slightly in between his shoulder blades. Edward dropped onto his forearms for me, bringing his perfect and firm arse higher up.

"Major! Major!" Edward cried out as he clamped down hard around me and shot his load all over the bedding. Feeling him clamp hard around me as his body pushed out his emotions, which were hitting me like tidal waves, pushed me over the edge.

Throwing my head back, I cried out in an almost growl, almost scream, as I came hard inside of him. Slowing my movements right down, I continued to thrust slowly inside of him, letting us both ride out our orgasms, hearing Edward's contented sigh. His heart rate began to slow down, as I pulled out and collapsed on the bed beside him.

Moving off the bed, I walked slowly into the bathroom with my legs feeling like jelly and euphoria racing through me. Reaching the sink, I picked up the washcloths and ran them under the hot water. Catching myself in the mirror, I saw the smile that was plastered on my face, the one I hadn't realized was even there.

_Just what the hell was happening?_

Cleaning myself up, I allowed the feelings to continue to swim in me. I was happy, sedated and contented. And all of this came from one human, a human who was here as my pet and nothing more.

Walking back into the bedroom, I heard Edward's even, slow heart beat and steady breathing, gently marrying with soft snores. A burst of happiness shot through me again and this time I had to push it down as I cleaned him up slowly.

_He was human._

_I was a vampire._

_He was nothing more than a pet, something for me to fuck and feed from._

Closing my eyes, I tried to get my head back in the game, but the only thing I could think of was the sound of his heart beat drumming softly in my ears, almost like music.

Picking up my jeans, I pulled them on and took a look at Edward sleeping soundly on the bed before moving closer to him. Leaning forward, I lightly brushed my cold lips against his warm, slightly damp forehead.

Holding my lips there for a few seconds, I heard him sigh in his sleep. Turning quickly away from him, I left the room and locked the door of the room containing my precious pet behind me, to keep him safe.

* * *

_So, did you all enjoy a little taste of what is inside of Jasper's head? _

_Read and review, Jen x_


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN/ I know, its been so long since I last updated. Life has been crazy recently. My dad decided that he would find out if he could fly down the stairs…. Result? One broken neck. As you can imagine, I've got very little time to myself and everything has taken a back seat. **_

_**This is the second to last chapter. I can't believe its almost over. Well, it is over for me as I've already written the final chapter. **_

_**To everyone who reviewed the last chapter, thank you so much!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Have you learnt your lesson, Edward?" Jasper asked as the paddle left my bare arse.

Jasper had me tied to the bed, face down with my arms pulled up and in front of me, bound by the wrists. My legs were spread wide apart, opening myself up to him.

"You look good enough to eat," he purred as his cold hands ran over my heated flesh. "So pink and tender." His hand slipped down my arse and tugged gently on the vibrator that was there. Cranking it up to full, I tried to suppress my groan as the shock waves of pleasure ran through my body.

"Major... please... please!" I begged, feeling the coil in my stomach tighten.

I needed release badly, but knew Jasper wasn't about to give it to me any time soon. My cock was hard and painful, trapped between my stomach and the bed and coated with a cock ring, preventing me from reaching my pinnacle moment.

"What, my pet?" he whispered in my ear. "You want to cum?" he chuckled as my body tensed and shook. "I told you that your disobedience would be punished."

Biting down hard on my lip, the taste of blood soon started to fill my mouth. A loud growl rang throughout the room from Jasper as he smelled my blood. Biting harder, I broke more of the skin on my lip and opened my mouth, allowing my blood to flow freely from the cut.

"Stop trying to tease me, Edward," Jasper barked as he pulled my head back with my hair. "My pet," he growled, running his cold finger along my lip and collecting my blood.

Sucking his finger into his mouth, Jasper moaned. Waves of desire began to hit me, mixed with wanting and longing. In a flash, he had me untied and flipped onto my back. Jasper's hungry eyes darkened by the second as he drank me in. Without warning, Jasper sucked my bottom lip into his mouth hard, groaning as my blood hit his tongue.

Jasper's mouth released my lip quickly, and just as fast, he sank his fangs into my neck. He pulled back without drinking, letting my blood run slowly down my neck and chest.

Keeping his eyes on mine, he raised my right hand to his mouth while his other hand wrapped around my aching cock. Placing a kiss on my wrist, Jasper sank his fangs into my flesh as he slowly stroked me.

"Jasper..." I moaned out as a mixture of pain and pleasure raced through my body.

Jasper raised his eyebrow to me in question as he sucked on my wrist, but didn't push it further. Instead, Jasper quickened his pace, bringing me closer to the edge that I wasn't allowed to fall over.

Pulling his fangs out of my wrist, he kept the wound open and allowed my blood to run down my arm and hand. Keeping his hand wrapped around my cock, Jasper suddenly crashed his lips to mine and forced his tongue into my mouth. The taste of my blood still sat on his tongue, and I found myself moaning into the kiss and pulling him closer to me.

Releasing my cock from his grasp, Jasper looked me in the eye as he took hold of my bloody hand and wrapped it my cock. His breathing was heavy and ragged, mimicking my own.

"Stroke yourself, Edward," he breathed at me, his cool breath fanning my face. "You  
shouldn't call me Jasper, Edward, but I'll let it slide this once," with that he crashed his lips hard to me and pushed me back in the bed.

Jasper's tongue brushed against mine, tangling and rolling together, but there was something different about this kiss. The dominance Jasper normally admitted when we kissed wasn't there. This was soft, gentle and full of emotion.

His body trembled slightly against mine, as we continued to kiss and I obeyed my orders. So much want and need flooded the room from Jasper that it seemed almost as though he couldn't control it.

Underneath his want and need, I was sure I could feel love.

Jasper broke apart from the kiss and took my hand from my cock, groaning as he looked at my body getting covered in my blood. Digging his thumb nail into my palm, and running it down, he broke open the skin there. Blood rushed out of my palm, as I cried in pain.

Placing my hand back around my cock, Jasper leaned forward and ran his nose up my neck, near the pouring blood to my ear. "Please tell me if you start to feel light headed, babe."

Nodding at him, Jasper attacked my neck. His lips kissed and nipped at my skin, gently licking up the running blood. My body shook as Jasper sealed the wound on my neck with his cold tongue before making his way down my body.

"Major..." I moaned as his skilled mouth worked around my nipple. "Please."

Jasper chuckled against my stomach and took hold of my wrist. "Hmm, my pet," he murmured against wrist that was flowing with blood. "You smell delicious and taste  
divine," he added, licking up to my wrist.

My eyes rolled back into my head as my back arched off the bed just as Jasper began thrust the vibrator in and out of me, brushing against my sweet spot over and over again. Jasper continued to pump the room full of lust and desire, making it almost impossible to breathe without moaning. His lips sealed around my wrist, gently pulling on my blood, all the while he continued to thrust the vibrator in and out of me.

Beads of sweat began to run down my face and chest, while I panted and groaned, growing ever closer to my release that I wasn't allowed to have.

Jasper sealed the wound on my wrist and in a split second mouth was engulfing my cock. One hand latched onto his soft blonde curls as he bobbed his head up and down my length, teasing and tormenting me with every lap of his tongue.

"Please... Major... fuck..." I cried out as it became almost painful. The coil in my stomach was so tight, that I was sure the muscles would never fully relax again. My cock was throbbing and twitching in Jasper's ice cold mouth, begging for release that he refused to give me.

Jasper's tongue swirled around the head, and gently flicked against the slit, making me cry out again. My hand tightened in his hair so hard that if he had been human he would have been crying in pain. Jasper moaned around me, sending vibrations of pleasure rippling throughout my body, leaving me breathless with my back arching off the bed.

His teeth grazed gently down my cock until I hit the back of his throat. Swallowing around me, Jasper slowly pulled the vibrator out of me, causing me to cry out again.

"Please... Major..." I cried, tears slowly running down my hot, sweaty cheeks. "Please!"

Jasper looked up at me as he released me from his cool mouth. A devilish smirk played across his lips as he enjoyed my torment.

"I told you, you wouldn't like your punishment, didn't I?" The smug tone ran off him in waves.

"Please," I whispered breathlessly.

Jasper shook his head, and picked up the bottle of lube on the bed. Keeping his eyes firmly locked on mine, he poured the lube into his hand and began coating himself with it. Gentle moans and gasps left his lips while he brought himself closer to release. My fingers twitched to touch myself, desperate for release.

Gripping hold of my legs, Jasper suddenly pulled them apart and placed my thighs against his cold chest. With his knees just slightly underneath my arse cheeks, he thrust into me hard.

A loud growl left his lips, while I cried out in a mixture of both pleasure and pain. Jasper wasted no time in pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back into me. Again, I cried out, my back arching on its own accord as he slammed against my sweet spot.

"Don't make a sound, Edward," he warned, digging his fingers into my thighs so hard that I would be baring his marks tomorrow. "One sound and I'll gag you, understand?"

Nodding my head, Jasper picked up pace, thrusting into me at an almost inhuman speed. My hands gripped the sheets, almost tearing them apart in my efforts to not make a sound.

The sounds of flesh meeting flesh echoed in the room, mixed in with Jasper's grunts and growls. Jasper pushed forward against my thighs slightly, causing a new angle and a small cry to leave my lips. Jasper froze for a split second before moving.

Before I could even register it, Jasper had duct tape across my mouth to prevent me from making any sound. Smirking at me, he continued to fuck me hard and fast, ignoring any noise I might have been making even with the duct tape.

Tears continued to creep down my face. My cock was now beyond painful and Jasper was showing no sign of stopping this game anytime soon. A stream of lust and desire continued to hit me, pushing me closer to the edge - the edge I wasn't allowed to fall off.

Closing my eyes, I tried to block out what Jasper was doing; the pain I was in, the sheer need I had not only for release, but for him as well.

Jasper moved my legs, wrapping them around his waist before leaning over me and placing his body weight on top of me. Screwing my eyes tightly shut, I braced myself for his next form of punishment.

Expecting to feel Jasper's hand strike me across my face, I felt his hand slide in between us and pull the cock ring off me, causing me to whimper slightly against the tape. A sharp, quick tug and the duct tape was ripped from my lips.

My lips stung and burned, almost throbbing from where the duct tape had been. My eyes were still firmly shut, almost dreading opening them to look at Jasper.

Suddenly, I felt Jasper's ice cold lips brush gently against my own, shocking me. Carefully, his lips parted mine, gently pushing his cool tongue into my mouth and brushing it against mine. It took me a moment to respond, too shocked by his sudden change to fully register what he was doing until I felt his fingers weave through my hair and gently tug.

Our tongues slowly brushed and teased each other while he gently thrust into me. Long, deep thrusts, which were slow and sensual, a complete contrast to how Jasper had ever been with me before.

Feeling my lungs burning for air, I pulled away gasping as Jasper trailed his lips down my neck. Soft kisses matched his slow and sensual thrusts, confusing the hell out of me, but at the same time not being able to find it in me to care enough right now.

Finally opening my eyes, Jasper looked at me with a soft smile playing on his lips and his eyes wild with emotion - raw emotion. Brushing his lips just once against mine, he moved to my ear and nipped the skin there.

"Cum for me, Edward," he whispered, picking up his tempo slightly.

Sliding his hand down in between our bodies, Jasper's cool palm wrapped itself around my aching cock and began to stroke me. The feel of his hand around me, the way he was thrusting into me, and the change in the atmosphere around us was too much and I went flying over the edge.

A hard grunt left my lips, as my head pushed back into the pillow and my back arched off the bed. Warm streams of cum coated our stomachs while I saw stars and flew in a euphoric haze. Unable to process what had just taken place between us, the shift that  
had accrued, all I could focus on was the blissful high I was currently feeling.

"Edward..." My name left his lips breathlessly as he came only seconds behind me.

Neither of us moved or spoke, choosing to enjoy the post orgasmic bliss that we were currently feeling and not having to deal with the shift that had taken place. Maybe Jasper had finally broken down and caved into his instinct?

"Are you okay?" he asked, breaking the wonderful silence between us.

"Yes." It fell from my lips awkwardly, more awkwardly than I intended it to be.

Pulling out of me, Jasper disappeared into the bathroom in a blink of an eye, returning with a couple of warm wash cloths. Without a word, Jasper cleaned me up, making sure to remove any traces of blood that may have been missed. The whole time my eyes stayed locked on him, wondering what he was thinking, possibly even thinking. Surely he couldn't avoid this topic any longer?

"Spit it out, Edward," Jasper suddenly said as he pulled me carefully from the bed and handed me my clothing. "I can't take this wondering feeling anymore."

"I... with what happened, I -"

"I went too far with you, Edward, that's all," he cut me off before I could even finish. "I never intended to push your limit this far. Hearing you beg is one thing, having you shut down and try to block it out is another," he answered with a shrug, but refused to meet my eye.

"Oh," I couldn't stop the crippling pain that raced through me.

Would he ever let up? Finally give in to what he feels and just accept this, us? Jasper was becoming so hot and cold now, I was getting whiplash. Of course, the thought had plagued my mind that I wasn't who he was fighting against to mate with. He had said it wasn't me, and that alone had allowed that thought to take root in my mind. But I couldn't forget how I felt, or how he acted towards me.

"Edward..." he trailed, taking an unnecessary breath, "Maybe it's time I let you go."

"What?"

"Come on, Edward. You've begged for your death over and over again. Don't ….." Jasper's head whipped over to look at the door, seconds before it knocked. "Stay there."

In a blink of an eye, Jasper disappeared out my sight, leaving the door slightly open in his wake. Focused on the door, fear began to creep up my spine. My heart was beating wildly in my chest, causing it to thump loudly in my ears. The feeling of being completely alone and open gripped me so tightly around my chest, I could hardly breathe.

Growls began echoing throughout the corridors, and despite my warning to stay put, I couldn't help but move towards the slightly open door.

Grabbing my sweats, I pulled them on, and peeked around the door. Seeing nothing, I decided, I headed back inside and closed the door, figuring I was safer in here than out there. Hearing the door click as I closed it, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself.

The feel of cool air wafting against my neck, caused the hairs there to stand up. Panic gripped me as I realised I wasn't alone inside Jasper's room.

"You are an interesting human, Edward," the woman's voice purred. "So unwilling to obey orders by our Major."

Crippled with fear, and unable to turn around, I prayed that Jasper would soon return before I met my fate with this woman. "You're safe, Edward. I won't hurt you, though you do smell nice."

"Who... who are you?" my voice shook as I spoke. Slowly turning around, I was met with a woman whom I hadn't seen before.

Like all of them, she was beautiful, stunning in fact. Long brown hair that weaved down her back, with a lightly tanned skin. Her lip curled slightly as she took in a deep breath, hissing slightly as she breathed out.

"I'm Maria," she purred softly, taking my hand and leading me to the bed. "The Major's sire." Pushing me on to the bed, she stood and looked me up and down. "He asked me a favour, and as he's done many for me in the past, its only right I return the favour."

"What favour is that?" I asked, watching as she walked around the room. "Well?"

"Demanding little thing, aren't you?" She smirked. "Is it because you no longer fear of your fate? Or because you're completely incapable of realising the danger you are in?"

"I don't have to do anything you tell me to," I snapped out, seeing the anger flash through her eyes. "Where's Jasper?"

"Jasper?" she giggled. "My, my, how things have changed for him." Maria sat herself down next to me, and relaxed back. "The Major asked me to keep an eye on you for a few minutes. It seems one of our residents isn't taking too kindly to you being here."

"Bella," I mumbled, more to myself than to her.

"Correct." Maria looked at her nails, seemingly bored to be here. "A fight is happening right now, and the Major is in the midst of it all."

"A fight?" My heart jumped to my throat, constricting my airways and sending me light headed. "Who... Is he..."

"Relax, Edward," Sshe patted my thigh. "He didn't earn the name Major by play board games. He earn't it by playing real war games."

"What?" I ha d often wondered how he got the name, but I had never bothered to ask him before. Now, I kind of wished I had.

"He'll..." Maria was cut off by the door swinging open.

Maria jumped to her feet and went into a protective crouch in front of me. Bella and Alec stood in the doorway, both of them looking as though they had just been in battle. Fear, terror and panic, to name but a few washed through me. I wondered what had happened to Jasper, and if he was all right.

The worst was all I could think about as loud growls ripped throughout the room. Something must have happened to him if these two had gotten past him and found their way into his room.

This was it. This was where and how I was going to die. I always assumed I would die by Jasper's hands, and not by hers, or anyone else's.

Everything happened so fast. Bodies collided, sounding like claps of thunder, concrete ripping and tearing. Howls and growls, both of pain and warning echoed around the room. Blurred bodies, flashes of white whipped past me.

Nothing was clear to me. There was no way I could tell who was winning this battle, but Maria was out numbered.

Before I could blink, a hard, cold body collided into me and pinned me against the wall. My head smashed hard against the wall, blurring my vision and bringing everything out of focus. The feel of something warm trickling down my neck conflicted in my mind. I couldn't make sense of anything.

Though I knew I was bleeding, and badly, I felt no pain. Black eyes stared into mine; almost smiling with glee at the thought of finally having me removed. Bella had wanted me gone for a while, and if truth be told, it was only a matter of time before she caught me.

Pulling her lips over her teeth, I saw her fangs hanging low, waiting to sink into my neck and drain me dry.

Snapping my head to the side, her cool breath fanned my neck. "I once told you I was going to take out the trash, and now I have my perfect chance."

"He'll kill you," I whispered, hoping that my statement was true and he would, though it was doubtful.

"No, he won't," she purred, "he's mine. Always has been," with that her fangs sank into my neck.

Pain ripped quickly throughout me as she pulled and sucked on my jugular. My head started to feel light headed, and the room became out of focus. Vaguely, I was sure I could hear a loud roar, but I wasn't completely sure.

As darkness started to lick the edges of my life, I accepted my fate, my death.

I was always going to die.

My fate was sealed months ago.

Feeling as though I was falling, my body connected with the cold floor as loud claps of thunder and growls echoed around the room.

Flickering my eyes open, I thought I saw Jasper, but darkness over took me before I could fully see him.

Knowing I was seconds away from death, I wished that I could open my eyes and see him, just one last time before my heart gave out.

_***Hides* I know, what a place to end it; but the next chapter should be out next week as its already written. Please review and drop some love, even though I've left it there. Jen x**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN/ **__So... The last chapter went down well. I think its fair to say that I wasn't completely loved with how I left it. Hehehe. _

_This is the final one, *wipes tears*. I never thought this little one shot would grow into what it has. This was written for Amy, my beta, for her bday. _

_I'm sad to see it end, but happy on where it went. There maybe the odd outtake here and there, and possibly something from the Major, but don't count on it. _

_So, for one last time with this fic, ENJOY!_

* * *

_"... Edward... Please... don't... no... you can't... you just can't..."_

_"... I'm sorry... so... so fucking sorry..."_

_"... Drink, you have too... you can't go... you can't leave me..."_

_Cool hands were on my forehead, gently rocking me as the cold blood touched my lips. Everything seemed to come in and out of focus, nothing seemed real and everything seemed dream like. _

_I felt warmth, like a heated blanket covering me up and wrapping itself around me. The blood I was given had long been pulled from my mouth, seemed to stir inside of me, yet it still felt like I was on my way out. After all, death is what I had wanted for so long, what I had begged for; why would he beg me to stay? _

_"Babe..." his voice sounded clearer than ever. More rich, yet softer. The tones in his voice flickered around, showing more of his past, his former life than ever before. "I love you... Always have." Cold lips touched mine, and I swore that the words I had heard had been a sudden throw up from my mind, secounds before death claimed me. _

_Death..._

_I wanted it..._

_I begged for it..._

_Jasper never saw me as anything but a pet, though, it was nice to have those final few words before I left this world for good. _

"STAND!" came the order. The same order I had heard echoed throughout the room of crying humans, completely unsure of the world they had just stepped into. "Gentlemen," the voice whispered.

Opening my eyes, I scanned the room for a suitable pet. One that would be useful, that I could have fun with, and maybe allow it to live longer than a day.

Walking down the lines, I smelled the different flavours of blood pumping through their veins and waited until I found the one that felt almost right.

_"No!" Again the angered tone screamed in my ear. "You're not listening to me, Edward! Don't just pick out the first one you see. Find the best in the bunch."_

_"I'm trying here!" I snapped back, hearing a warning growl coming back at me. _

_"You pick the worst I have ever, and I mean EVER seen anyone pick!" This time my own growl responded to the voice. "Stop bitching, and do it!"_

_"Demetri..."_

"Are you going to pick, Edward?" Aro's voice broke me out of my thoughts. "How I wished Jasper had let you come spend time with me... It's not too late for you to partake?" he offered, his voice too low for humans to hear.

"I would have been dead if he had allowed," I answered, walking around one human, before deciding against it and aiming for another.

"Well, you almost were, or are depending on how you look at it," Aro mused. "Ah, perfect. What a delightful blood bath you will make." Aro sounded almost child-like over his find. "Now, my dearest, come with me."

_"My mark," I growled, pulling his head hard to the side in some desperate need to see my mating mark as the I fucked him hard and fast over the desk. _

_"Edward... Fuck... babe... fuck..." _

_"Mine! Mine! Mine!" I growled out in anger, showing him who he belonged to and that I wasn't willing to allow him any alone time with someone else, unless I was involved. _

_"Harder..." Yanking his head to the side with such force, I was worried I would rip it off. I sank my fangs into his mating mark as I slammed into him at an inhuman pace. "Ugh... Yes! Right... There..."_

_My love for him exploded within me, hearing him enjoying this punishment. I secretly thought he did these things to gain this reaction from me, it was something I was guilty of doing. _

_"Demetri... Such a slut... No." Releasing my fangs from his neck, I pulled his lips to mine and kissed him hard. _

"Please..." The mans' voice broke through to me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Without realising it, I had been circling this boy for sometime, while my mind had been consumed with my reaffirming my mating with my mate.

Standing in front of the boy, I looked him up and down wondering if this would be a good choice. He was pleasing on the eye, dark skin, almost russet looking. Jet black hair and dark eyes. His blood carried a woodsy smell to it, a mixture of earth and trees. It was alluring, but nothing like the scent my mate carried.

"You," I purred in his ear as my cold hands ran down his arms. "Follow me." Taking his hand, I pulled him out of the line and began the long walk back to my room.

_"I can't believe she's one!" His laughter hit my ears as he sipped his beer on the river bank. _

_"We're everywhere, babe," he mused, laying on his side and propping his head up. "Besides, she looks like one."_

_"I bought sweeties from her shop as a child!" The information that the local shop keeper where I had grown up was a vampire had shocked me to my core, something my mate found highly amusing. _

_"Babe..." he chuckled at me. "I'm sure you've dealt with many of our kind over the years."_

_"But she... But she... Fuck."_

_"Edward, come here," he offered his hand out to me. _

_Taking it, he pulled me with ease to him, and manoeuvred me until I had my back pressed against his chest. He purred in contentment and kissed the top of my head. "I wish I had told you sooner... but..." he trailed. _

_"You couldn't," I answered for him as our fingers entwined across my stomach. _

_"I wouldn't," he corrected. _

"Am I going to die?" the boy asked. His heart was beating like crazy in his chest, making me think he might die before I could kill him.

_Had Jasper thought this when he picked me? _I wondered as I smiled at the boy.

"More than likely. I don't keep pets for long."

"Please... I don't want to die," he pleaded with me.

"I'm afraid that that fact will indeed happen," I grinned at him. "If it's worth anything, it won't be painful."

_"Babe..." he whispered as he slowly thrust into me. His face was mere centimetres away from mine, dark eyes burning into my soul. "I love you."_

_Our lips connected together slowly as we moved gently against each other. My body ached to feel him closer to me, to have him over and over again. I wanted to be locked in this bubble of euphoria forever, and never have to leave. Every part of me, every muscle, every cell, every fibre of my body burned to almost painful heights as we connected. _

_We hadn't seen daylight or night-time in days, instead we had locked ourselves away from the world to mate with each other. He worshiped my body and marked me with his bite and scent, over and over again, just as I had done to him. _

_My lips attacked the soft, ticklish spot behind his ear, earning a growl of delight from him and a harder thrust. _

_"Jesus!" I cried as he rotated his hips._

_He chuckled against my neck, "I've told you before, Jesus can't help you."_

"Who... Who are you?" the boy cried as I dragged him down the cold, stone winding corridors.

"You're worst nightmare!" I hissed, "Enough questions."

"Please..." The boy sobbed. "Just let me go. I swear I won't tell anyone."

"That's not possible, we have plans for you." It was times like this I wondered how Jasper had kept me alive all those months.

All I wanted to do was kill him, more so because he was trying my last nerve. I had pushed Jasper countless times, and yet he never killed me. He chose to protect me instead of letting me die like so many other pets had before him.

Taking the young boy back to my room, I somewhat missed the time I had spent has The Major's pet. Being completely and utterly able to escape his grasp, or hold he put me in. Now ties and chains held very little meaning, I could easily break them, just like every vampire in here. Being completely dominated by another just wasn't the same now I no longer held the weakness of a human.

"We? There's more than one of you?" the boy questioned.

"As in we, I mean me and my mate." I grinned, allowing my fangs to drop slightly and run the tip of my tongue over them. "He will be pleased with my find."

_My teeth felt strange, they seemed bigger, sharper, and that unnerved me. Keeping my eyes closed, I opened my mouth and ran my tongue along them, feeling long fangs hanging down. A chuckle startled me, yet I had known someone was there, I could smell them. _

_"They feel strange, don't they?" the voice whispered gently to me. "You'll get used to the feel of them being down."_

_The bed dipped and cool hands touched my arm. Their hand was no longer freezing cold like what I was used to feeling, instead it just felt cool, and natural. I wondered who the vampire was that was talking to me, but I didn't dare open my eyes and see. _

_"Why don't you open your eyes instead of wondering."_

_Opening them slowly, I saw Jasper sitting on the edge of the bed, his hand in mine giving it a gentle squeeze. "Hey, you," he said, smiling softly. _

_"Major?" _

_"Jasper is fine, we aren't playing." Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath, smelling the different scents in the room. "Are you okay?"_

_"You kept me alive," I stated. "Why?"_

_"I had too. That's why." He dropped my hand as his voice took on a harsher tone. _

The screams of others were bouncing down the corridors as they met their end. I didn't need to have Jasper's gift to know the boy next to me was scared out of his mind. He knew that his life was on a short span of hours, maybe days if we saw fit.

"I wouldn't worry about them," I said to the boy. "There is nothing you can do to save them."

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

"For fun, to live, to feed."

_"Why did you deny me for so long?" I asked as the sun started to go down. _

_"Because I was scared," Jasper answered softly. "I didn't expect to ever find my mate, let alone my mate be human when I did."_

_"So that's why you were always so mean towards me? Thanks a lot."_

_"I wasn't always mean to you. I was nice and I did try." _

_"You refused to admit to me that I was your mate. You denied what you felt towards me, you told me had other pets!" That still stung, no matter what had transpired, his words telling me he had others hurt then as it did now. _

_"Edward, there were never other pets. You were the only one I had the whole time I kept you. I didn't want another."_

_"And you expect me to believe you?"_

_"Yes," he answered. "You have no idea what I went through. You think it hurt the last few days of us not talking? Try walking away every morning. Try fighting what your body wants, what your instincts tell you to do. Try watching you sleep and wishing you didn't have to. Try not being able to leave the house because the fear that something will happen to you brings you to your knees." _

_Jasper shook his head slightly. "I admit I handled things badly. I admit I should have stopped fighting it long ago, but I didn't. My torture continues even now."_

_"That's your own fault," I snapped. _

_"Edward..." he sighed. "I destroyed her because what she had done to you. I brought the fucking house down while the first few hours of your life ended and your new began. Nothing stopped my rage, nothing. Anyone that crossed my path that night wished they hadn't. I thought I had lost you." He tried to take my hand, but I pulled it away. "It looks like I have."_

"Please, sit down," I told the boy as I led him into the dining room. "Open the lid and eat, I assure you it's safe to do so."

"Why?"

"Because what I have planned you will need the energy." I waved my hand at the food again. "This could well be your final supper, please eat."

"I have a name, you know."

"It's one that I don't need to know." I snickered, "Now eat!"

"No!"

"Foolish boy!" Grabbing the back of his hair, I yanked it back. "There is nothing you can do or say to get out of this, you may as well eat while you still can." Letting go of his hair, I pulled the lid off the food tray. "Eat!" I demanded.

_"How long are you gonna ignore me for, Edward?" Jasper's voice whispered in the darkness. "You can't keep doing this."_

_"I've said all I need to say to you, Major," I sneered, seeing him wince slightly. "It's done and dusted."_

_"Is that so?" his tone became harsh, more dominating than he had ever used since I had been turned. "You don't get to have your say and walk away, it doesn't work like that."_

_"It does for me," I snapped back, seeing his anger flash across his face. "I heard your regret killing Bella. Demetri told me all about it."_

_"Regret?" he asked. "You think I regret killing Bella?" Jasper moved closer to me. "I don't regret killing her, I'm sorry it had to come to that. You shouldn't listen to everything Demetri says."_

_"At least he cares." _

_"You don't believe that anymore than I do." Jasper shrugged. "Why don't you just stop this? Please?"_

_"Demetri is waiting for me, I've got training." Jasper's hand reached out to mine and carefully laced his fingers. "I have to go."_

_"Let me train you. You're my newborn, therefore my responsibility." Slapping my hand back from his, pain laced the fibres of my body at his wording. _

_"I don't want to be your responsibility."_

_"I didn't mean it like that, Edward."_

"Finished?" the boy looked up at me and nodded slightly.

Red rimmed eyes, awash with tears ready to fall, stared back at me. The boy shivered as he heard a loud, painful scream, reminding me of my first night here.

"Be thankful it's me that picked you." There was something strange about saying that to him. It was something, or something similar that Jasper had once said to me. Though, he will be lucky if he makes it through the night.

"Follow me." I grinned to him. "And don't bother running, I'm faster than you are."

Leading the boy down the corridors to my chambers, I wondered if my pick for tonight would please my mate. He hadn't been best pleased with my last pick.

The man I had picked last time, sobbed, cried and pissed himself. Crying and sobbing were part of it, but the one thing neither of us wanted was a guy that turned into a baby.

Turning off to the right, the scent of my mate hit my nose. My body reacted to knowing he was close, wanting me to race to him and fuck him on the first thing we fell on.

Feeling my cock straining against my jeans, I grabbed the mans' hand and pulled him quicker through the winding corridors, to reach my mate faster.

Not giving the poor man a chance to catch his breath, I opened the door to our chamber, and pulled him through.

The moment I stepped inside the room my eyes fell on my mate. Dark blue jeans sitting low on his hips. Bare feet, with his left knee bent, lying flat on his back on the bed. Arms resting behind his head, showing the sculpted muscles of his arms and chest that were bare.

"Took your time, babe," he purred sitting up and looking at the boy I had brought. "Not bad, not bad at all."

Stalking his way over to us, my eyes drank him in hungrily, fixated on the way his muscles moved and flexed as he walked.

Brushing his lips with mine just once, his arm sneaked around my waist. "Let's try and keep this one alive for longer than a night," he chuckled in my ear.

"I'll try, Major."

* * *

_Did I confuse you all? Make you all think that Edward had paired off with someone else? HEHE. Amy said it was confusing but made sense at the end, and that's exactly how I wanted this final chapter to be. _

_I hope you guys enjoyed the ride as much as I did. _

_Please review, even if you've never reviewed any other chapters, please review this. _

_Maybe we can do this again sometime? _

_Jen x_


End file.
